Awakening of Kiva: Past, Present, & Future
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: The Wild Fang and Fenikkusumaru presents a Fanfiction movie production: Awakening of Kiva: Past, Present, and Future! Starring Kurogasa Kururugi, Melissa Loubard, Storm Ryder, Akane Inayo, Aqua Myers, and Saigo Nozomi! With Kivat III, Kivat II, Kiva-la, Rey-Kivat, Kivat IV, Sagark, and the cast of Fire Emblem Awakening! Directed by The Wild Fang and Fenikkusumaru.
1. A Cry for Help from the Future (Past)

Hey there everyone, what's going on? It's your pal Fenikkusumaru, here to present to you, a movie fic by yours truly and The Wild Fang! It's Awakening of Kiva: Past, Present, and Future! There're four parts to this movie fic and it just so happens that we managed to finish all four of them! So pop some popcorn, fill your cups with soda, and relax in your recliner! This movie fic starts now!

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and Kamen Rider Kiva. Fire Emblem: Awakening is created by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. All creative rights go to them. Kamen Rider is created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Any and all materials relating to Kamen Rider do not belong to us. Also, any other insert song we put in don't belong to us either.

* * *

_"Lucy~, what should we do now~?" Athena asked worriedly as the future kids gathered together at the meeting room inside Castle Doran._

_"The numbers of these Fangires and Risen are increasing as we speak." Laurent said._

_"Yeah, and Castle Doran can't stay in the sky for too long either!" Nah added._

_"Fie! If only Aunt Lissa didn't sacrifice herself for our escape–!" Bakuya hissed, feeling guilty about it._

_"It is what she had to do… for our sake." Tiki assured._

_"It can't end like this! I don't want to be extinct!" Yarne panicked wildly._

_"Will ya calm down already?!" Brady snapped._

_"Yes. Our situation is already bad as it is." Inigo added._

_"Aye. We must stay calm and collected as much as possible." Kan'shou said._

_"Easier said than done…" Apollo deadpanned._

_"Get used to it. We're gonna need to be like that while the chaos is still around here…" Kjelle said bluntly._

_"Milady Lucina, what do you think we should do now?" Danny asked._

_"Our last hope… would be performing the Awakening…" Lucina said._

_"But sis, Mount Prism is now one big giant crater thanks to Grima!" Cynthia pointed out._

_"Plus, the Gemstones are scattered to the corners of the Earth and we only have the Shield of Seals itself with us." Gerome added._

_"Yeah, not to mention that Naga's dead and that Morgan's missing too along with Kibat!" Severa added._

_"T–That's true…" Noire stuttered. "E–Ever since Severa's father went missing M–Morgan was d–determined t–to find him, j–just to reunite both of them…"_

_"In the end, we still can't find them at all…" a voice said as the Kivats and Sagark entered the room and the one who spoke was Kivat II. "No matter how far and wide we've tried to search, it is all for naught."_

_"I have no idea how Kibat or my aibou disappeared like that. Heck, we even tried our best to keep dodging some flying arrows and spikes at us too!" Kivat exclaimed. "Since aibou and our fellow partners ended up either missing or killed, it looks like it's gonna be their children that would have to use our powers!"_

_"You're right. It now falls on them to save the world from this darkness." Rey–Kivat said. "And our actions will determine whether our ending will be graceful or violent._

_"Ara~ I hope you're all, ready~!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"We're all with you!" Sagark said._

_The rest of the kids looked at the creatures that fluttered at the large table, as Lucina thought deeply on what her next action would be. "Alright, it's decided."_

_"About what, milady?" Danny asked._

_"About splitting up into small groups and searching for the Gemstones." Lucina said. "And don't worry, I will also participate in the search as well."_

_"We're going to what?!" Yarne panicked._

_*WAPISH!*_

_"Ow!" Yarne cringed after Kjelle bopped him on the head._

_"Get a hold of yourself!" Kjelle snapped._

_"I can't help it!" Yarne whined._

_"Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle, Nah, Bakuya, and Athena will retrieve Azure and Gules. Owain, Brady, Inigo, Yarne, Kan'shou, and Apollo will retrieve Sable and Argent. And that leaves Gerome, Severa, Laurent, Danny, Tiki, and I to search for Vert."_

_"You sure about this, sis?" Cynthia asked._

_"All of this separating from each other would increase the risk of being killed by those things…" Laurent analyzed._

_"It is the only method to save this world… I'm sure your Father and mine would say the same thing, right, Severa?" Lucina asked._

_"Y–Yeah, they would…" Severa trailed off, looking away._

_"Oi, oi, oi, get a hold of yourself." Kivat said flying up to her face. "No time to mope, we need ya for this."_

_"My son is right shoujo. There is a time and place everything and this is the wrong time and place to mope." Kivat II added._

_Severa was quiet for a moment, before her face showed determination. "You're right! Now's not the time to mope! Let's get moving already, you guys!"_

_"Yeah!" the kids shouted in unison. Lucina looked outside the window, thinking._

'Father, Mother… please watch over us…'_ Lucina thought before she moved out of the room, beginning their missions._

* * *

**THE WILD FANG & FENIKKUSUMARU PRESENTS:**

**AWAKENING OF KIVA: KAKO (PAST), GENZAI (PRESENT), MIRAI (FUTURE)**

* * *

**(Present day)**

It's been two years since that fateful day where Masao entered our time via Time Door, surprising Morgan and Kan'shou. Who would've thought that our lives be similar to what happened in the story of Kiva itself? Believe me a lot of things had happened ever since the day I returned back to my home world. I met new friends, started a new life with my wife, Cordelia and my children, reuniting with Kaa-san, defeating Grima and recently, managing to push back those Neo Fangires to their place and Masao disappeared right after that. This goes to show that Morgan and Kan'shou would live a good life together, and I couldn't be happier about their decision to name their first son Masao Kurenai Myers, the same person we all met. And after their marriage, the rest of my friends and family decided to part ways, wanting to live their lives with the person they love most. Despite all that, when it comes to any special events; my daughters, Morgan and Severa, along with our sons–in–laws and my grandchildren, would visit me and my family in Plegia from both Chon'sin and the Mountain Village to celebrate together. Oh yeah, we also had this reunion of the Shepherds once per year, to celebrate the day we defeated Grima.

And speaking of Plegia, since I'm the son of my father, I ended up taking the throne to rule the country. Of course, in the beginning, many people protested because they didn't want to experience what they've gone through under my father's ruling. It wasn't easy, but with the assistance of my wife as Queen, the great planning from Saigo as Bishop, and Ursor dedicating himself to protect the citizens as Rook, we finally gained their trust after six months of ruling the country, turning this desert of a country into a prosperous green one with many livestock and such. As for my Father, well… as soon as we unsealed him, he acted viciously in his cell that nullified his dark magic. I can't blame him as he continued to curse us, especially towards me and Kaa–san. In the end, Miriel decided to do one thing she knew best: brainwashing him to the point of erasing his whole memories of his time. Because of that, he ended up having amnesia, and Kaa-san decided to help him turn him into the most loving father of all time, and I can finally be proud of calling him that. I'm sure that he would be a good grandfather for my kids too. Oh, and he also needed a _major_ makeover too in terms of appearance.

Oh, there's one other reason why I mentioned about the titles… it's because we received the engravings of the Checkmate Four, which made us in charge of ruling the Fangires too, making sure they didn't do anything that will break the rules that I reinstated. The citizens of Erignaf supported me wholeheartedly, making sure that they would be able to coexist with the country. And now, I'm proud to say that this country is populated with humans _and_ Fangires that can coexist together, and Plegia forged their friendship with the other countries, especially Ylisse.

As of right now, I am in my throne room, along with Saigo at my side as we are discussing something with a village chief from his village. "And due to that, we need funds to keep our livestock from poachers trying to steal our cattle."

"Hmm… this is a pretty serious case." Saigo pondered before looking at me. "What do you think, King?"

"Oi, I thought I told you not to call me that." I hissed.

"Well you're King of the Checkmate Four." Saigo pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm the casual guy. You can call me by my name."

"Er–hem." The village chief cleared his throat on purpose to gain his attention.

"O–Oh right, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I will give you the funds needed to have this problem solved."

"Many thanks, my King." the man bowed.

"No, seriously! You don't have to bow to me like that!" I waved off panicking, only to have Saigo put a hold on my head.

"C'mon! Man up already! You're KING, after all! So act like one!" Saigo smirked, as the village chief sweat dropped.

"Just lead him to the treasury so he can get his money…" I sighed.

"You got it King." Saigo teased with a grin.

"Oi!" I hissed before Saigo led the village chief out of the throne room. "Huh... this whole King business sometimes sucks…"

"But you knew what you'd be getting yourself into." A female voice teased. I smirked, knowing that voice from anywhere.

I was suddenly hugged from behind and I turned my head to see my wife behind me, smiling.

"Hello, my love."

"And hello to you too Cordelia." I smiled before I turned around, still in her embrace before the two of us kissed passionately. After a moment of making out, the two of us broke the kiss "That is one thing I can't get enough of." I chuckled.

"That's good to know." she smiled as I took a closer inspection on what she wore. It was a royal dress in sky blue, which was her favorite color, and it was sewed by the villagers as a gift from one of our visits over there. "What's the matter?"

"You look beautiful in that dress." I praised.

"Thank you. That's so nice of you. Though, I would prefer to wear my old uniform… I feel much more comfortable with that uniform."

"Even after nine years, you still can't let go of that uniform?" I asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What's wrong with _that_?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that if I could, I would have Anna modify your uniform into something sexy for our lovey–dovey sessions." I smirked wider.

"Heavens, you know how to make your wife's heart skip a beat, don't you?" Cordelia blushed slightly.

"Hey, we've been together for a long time, so I know my stuff." I teased further.

"Silly…" she shook her head slightly, still having a blush.

"Oh, how's our children coming along?" I asked.

"Well, Serena and Morgana are playing tea time with Mother. Father joined them as well and they were happy about it." She pointed out. "And our newborn son is still sleeping in his crib, where they are playing right now."

"That's good to hear." I smiled. Oh yeah, I never told you this either but Cordelia and I welcomed Kyoshiro Kururugi into the world. It makes me proud that I finally have a son and that one day, he can bear the power of Kiva. "Heh… I'm glad we finally have a son. And I have to admit, we made one great looking kid." I chuckled.

"I guess so." Cordelia giggled. I then saw Kaa-san heading towards us, along with our children and Father.

"Daddy!" both of my princess's exclaimed happily as they rushed towards me, hugging my legs happily.

"Is your work done today, son?" Father asked as Kaa-san tried to calm down my crying son in her arms.

"Well, yeah… I guess so…" I said as I carried Serena and Morgana into my arms, and they happily hugged me.

"Mother, why is Kyoshiro crying all of a sudden?" Cordelia asked worried as Kaa-san handed him to her gently.

"As soon as he woke up, he cried out loud. I know for certain that when I played with my granddaughters, we kept our voices low to ensure that we don't wake him up." Kaa–san explained. "I changed his diapers, and I think you need to feed him now, Cordelia."

"I see…" Cordelia nodded before she walked towards the throne to calm the crying Kyoshiro down. "There, there… it's alright, Kyoshiro. I'm here for you…"

"You truly are lucky, son. To have a mother that takes care of my grandchildren motherly…" Father said as I looked at Cordelia, acting motherly towards Kyoshiro as she fed him with her milk, resting her hair to one side and humming Konoyo no Uta calmly. It easily calmed Kyoshiro down as he drank his milk.

"Yeah, I really _am_ lucky." I smiled gently.

"Daddy, can you play with us?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you didn't play with us today." Morgana added.

"Of course, Princesses." I smiled.

"YAY!" My daughters cheered.

"They are looking forward to play with you, Kurogasa." Kaa–san explained.

"Oh, really now?" I said, looking at both of my little Princesses.

"Yep! I wanna catch butterflies in our garden! Daddy should be in!" Serena chirped happily.

"Yes and it's going to be fun! C'mon Daddy! Pwease?" Morgana asked giving me a puppy eye look.

"With a face like _that_, how could I say no?" I smiled.

"YAY!" My daughters cheered again. As soon as I put them down and straightened myself up, my eyes widened for some reason.

_**"Kurogasa…"**_

"Huh?" I said confused.

_**"Kurogasa… heed my call…"**_

That voice… Is that Naga calling me?

"What's wrong?" Kaa–san asked.

"Did you hear something Kaa–san?" I asked.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"I do not hear anything." Father said.

"That's weird… I could've sworn I heard Naga calling out to me."

"Naga?" Cordelia blinked, as Serena and Morgana looked at me.

"Daddy?" Serena asked.

_**"Kiva… your assistance is required… proceed to an isolated room and everything shall be explained…"**_

Man, is it really this important that she had to interrupt family time?

_**"It is of the utmost importance."**_

Oh man, now she's reading my thoughts!

"My son, what is the matter?" Kaa–san asked.

"You look like as if you're being possessed." Father added.

"Daddy?" Both of my princesses said, looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head to snap out of it. "Sorry, but Naga is actually talking to me."

"She is?" Cordelia asked a bit surprised. "I don't hear her though."

"Nor do I." Kaa–san added.

"I guess that means only I can hear her." I said. "I'll be right back. Naga told me to go somewhere private." I said before looking at my girls with a smile. "We'll play a little bit later okay?"

"Okay…" My girls pouted, feeling a bit sad. It's not like I don't want to play with them, but… well, sometimes being a hero has its downfall, and heeding the call for any unexpected situation is one of them.

"Come now, girls. I can play with you until your Father comes to the garden. And maybe we can find some cocoons that will change into butterflies too." Kaa–san comforted, and their faces perked up instantly.

"Well, there goes private time with my wife…" Father sighed, but keeping his smile nonetheless.

"You better get going love. I'll take care of our son." Cordelia smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I smiled gently before I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went out the throne room.

* * *

After a while of walking, I arrived at my study room and after going in and closing the door, I locked it. "Okay Naga, start talking. What's going on?" I asked, looking up.

"Yeah, he's here, so speak up already." Saigo said as he was waiting near one of the racks, surprising.

"Saigo?!" I gawked then Kivat and Sagark flew inside the room too. "Kivat?"

"Don't ask _me_. This Naga lady called me out while I was asleep." Kivat said.

"You too?" I asked.

"And me~!" Sagark added.

"Same here." Saigo said.

What the heck's going on?

_**"It would seem like everyone has been gathered…"**_ Naga spoke. All of a sudden, a strong wind kicked up inside the study room, making us brace for impact!

"W–What's going on?!" Kivat exclaimed before all four of ended up being transferred to… wherever Naga is going to take us.

* * *

_"Kaa–chan! Kaa–chan! We built a snowman!" the young four year old twins said as they wore thick clothing, a hat, and gloves. "See? See?"_

_"Really? That's good. And it looks cute too, Rua and Ruka." Aqua smiled as she also wore the same thick clothing and her long hair remained the same, only wearing earmuffs and gloves as additional accessories to keep her warm._

_"You sure changed a lot, milady. You always smiled your brightest ever since both of them were born." Rey–Kivat said._

_"What can I say? Ever since Bakuya and Kan'shou showed up, it's been nothing _but_ smiles for me." Aqua smiled._

_"I'm sure your sister would be proud seeing you like this too." Rey–Kivat commented._

_"I'm sure she definitely would." Aqua said as she looked up at the sky while the snow fell._

_"And you don't regret your choice?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"No, I don't regret it, Rey–Kivat. Not even once…" Aqua said._

_"Ah! Tou–chan~!" Rua and Ruka said, running towards Lon'qu and both of them hugged each of his leg._

_"Evening, my children…" Lon'qu said as he patted both their heads with a smile._

_"Looks like you somehow managed to gather the courage to hug your own daughter…" Aqua teased while walking towards him. "…but still having trouble regarding Bakuya."_

_"T–That's because Ruka is different." Lon'qu stuttered. "She is young and–"_

_"Right, right, I get it." Aqua waved off with a smirk._

_"You really like to tease me don't you?" Lon'qu deadpanned a bit._

_"I can't help it. Your blushing face is really cute, y'know?" Aqua teased as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I can't help it but to tease you for it."  
_

_"A–Aqua, please stop it…" Lon'qu stuttered, blushing slightly._

_"Tou–chan, you're blushing!" Ruka chirped happily._

_"I know…" Lon'qu said. "That's because your mother is being silly with me."_

_"Of course I am." Aqua giggled._

**"Rey…"**

_"Huh?" Aqua said confused. That was a voice she heard, but she didn't hear it from her family or Rey-Kivat. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked._

_"Yes…" Lon'qu said, getting serious all of a sudden. "I heard it as well, Aqua…"_

_"So did I, milord." Rey–Kivat added._

_"Tou–chan?" Rua blinked._

_"Kaa–chan?" Ruka asked, doing the same._

_"Playing in the snow, huh? Kids these days!" Basilio said as he approached them and they shifted their attention to him._

_"Khan Basilio…" Lon'qu got out._

_"What's with the serious look, boy?" Basilio asked._

_"Did you call us out?" Aqua asked._

_"What are ya' talking about? I just got here!" Basilio said._

_"Hmmmmm…" Aqua pondered._

_"What's the matter?" Basilio asked._

_"It's nothing." Aqua shook her head. "Mind watching the kids Basilio? Lon'qu, Rey–Kivat, and I need to be somewhere."_

_"Uh… sure?" Basilio rubbed his head before the three headed off somewhere._

_"Mister, where Kaa–chan and Tou–chan heading?" Ruka asked._

_"Dunno, really…" Basilio said. "Well, for now, let's continue whatever you're doing. You're building a snowman, huh? Lemme help you kiddies out! Bwa, ha, ha!"_

_"YAY!" Rua and Ruka cheered._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lon'qu, Aqua, and Rey–Kivat were heading to wherever they're heading and the only thing leading them was the voice they heard._

**"This place will suffice…"**_ the voice echoed, making them paused in their tracks._

_"Here?" Aqua blinked._

_"In our own home?" Lon'qu added._

_"It's only natural, seeing as this is only place where we can do this secretly as the voice told us." Rey–Kivat said._

_"What's going on?" Lon'qu wondered._

**"There is no time to explain. Please enter the premise…" **_The voice said._

_"The premise?" the three of them said and suddenly, the wind picked up inside their home, prompting the two to cover their eyes while Rey–Kivat also braced for impact, leading them to the place where Kurogasa might be at…_

* * *

After that sudden gust of wind, it eventually calmed down. And I can't believe where that thing led us to… "What kind of place is this?" Kivat asked.

"A silver veil?" I questioned.

"Looks like this is gonna be a Decade–like journey…" Saigo joked.

"Pretty~!" Sagark chirped.

"Saigo? Kurogasa?" A voice asked. Saigo and turned around, and we saw both Chrom and Emmeryn over there.

"Chrom?" I said confused.

"Emm? Hey, what's going on here?" Saigo asked. "I thought you're at the library?"

"I don't know. I'm confused as you are." Emmeryn answered.

"We heard Naga's voice and she told us to go somewhere isolated." Chrom answered.

"Same thing with us!" I exclaimed.

"You too, friend?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. And I was just about to have family time too." I pouted.

"Alright, just what the heck is goin' on around here?!" a female voice snapped.

"Yeah, and the Teach was just about to teach his girl about using strength in fightin' too!" another familiar voice added.

"Huh?!" We gasped as we turned to see Sully and Vaike.

"Sully?! Vaike?!" I gawked.

"Little tyke?!" Vaike gawked too.

"What are you two doing here?" Saigo asked.

"Don't ask _me_! Blame the one who called us out of nowhere!" Sully snapped.

"What do you think this place is, Gregor?" another voice echoed.

"Gregor thinks he is dreaming right now. Wish he wakes up and drink beer!" he added.

"Yeah! I was just hiding inside a barrel while playing with the orphans at Akane's place and THIS is where I ended up!" she whined.

"What the–!" I gasped and we all turned to see Gregor and Nowi coming towards us.

"Hey, it's Kuro!" Nowi gasped.

"Bat boy?" Gregor asked confused.

Seriously, what the heck is going on?!

"Doesn't this place look amazing? It's all glittery too!" Nowi chirped happily.

"Yes and Gregor thinks this is not good place to stay at too!" Gregor said.

"Oh, great… somehow I messed up again…" A voice said sourly.

"It can't be helped! I knew adding that Risen blood would end up doing something like this silver thingy! Nya, ha!" a male voice perked up.

Oh please… tell it isn't those two again… "Oh, look over there! It's Tharja and Henry!" Nowi waved happily.

"And she's still as sour as always." Sully scoffed.

"Yep, but she's lookin' pretty fine to me!" Henry chirped.

Is anybody gonna tell us what's going on here?!

"Where are we?" Another male voice asked.

"I'm not sure." A familiar female voice answered.

"Whatever it is, be careful. This could turn out graceful or violent."

"Aqua–chan…" I said after seeing them here, as she's now part of my family.

"It's been a while, Kurogasa." Aqua–chan smiled before the two of us hugged together.

"Yeah, it has been a while." I nodded.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Lon'qu asked.

"That's what I want to know too…" I said.

"D–Dear me, where are we?" another female voice asked. "I was just about to bring a meal to my youngest daughter, but somehow, I ended up here…"

"So did I, Mother…" another female voice said. "I was just about to feed my own child, and _this_ happened… I just hope Gerome would be alright…"

"Lucina? Sumia?" I said confused, noticing their presence.

"Oh, great… another nuisance…" Tharja mumbled in annoyance.

"Chrom?" Sumia gasped.

"Father!" Lucina noticed.

"Sumia! Lucina!" Chrom said running over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's what I want to know too." Sumia said.

"I think I may have an explanation." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "For some unexplained reason, Naga called out to me and I'm sure she called all of you out too."

"Is that the reason why she called us out?" Sully asked, crossing her arms.

"Dunno~!" Nowi said. "And I can't find the other Shepherds too!"

"Yeah, come to think of it… we didn't see the others like your friends and Tou–san too!" Kivat said, fluttering around a bit.

"And it would seem like another battle will occur." Rey–Kivat assumed.

"That's bull! Didn't our last battle end with _our_ victory?" Sully snapped.

"She's right, little tyke!" Vaike said. "The Teach still remembers what Tiki said! Y'know, about the whole world in peace and that she ain't helpin' us anymore?"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, still confused about it. "Then… who actually called us?"

_**"I did…"**_ A divine voice said, taking form of a familiar figure that we all knew best: Naga.

"Naga?" Saigo blinked.

_**"I am Naga, but I am not the one that resides from your world, fellow Outrealm Warriors."**_ she began. _**"And it is I who summoned you all."**_

"…Summoned us? Why?" Chrom asked.

_**"A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it. Only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need… Only warriors such as yourselves."**_

"What world is this that could possibly be beyond your power?" I questioned.

"Possibly Grima…" Lon'qu added.

_**"Correct."**_ Naga nodded. _**"A world in which the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos."**_

"Déjà vu all over again…" I grumbled.

"Yeah, aibou. I feel your pain…" Kivat added.

_**"All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of 17 valiant children– an exalted princess and 16 others born with the power to alter their destinies. However, without intervention, these 17 children will most certainly die."**_

"An exalted princess?" Lucina murmured.

"Something wrong, Lucina?" Sumia asked.

"It… sounds familiar…" Lucina said.

"All of them? But that's…" Chrom began.

_**"Hear me. Six children obtained Gules and Azure but annihilated ere they can bear it home. Six more obtained Argent and Sable, only to expire in sight of their country's border. Four manage to successfully deliver Vert and the Emblem to the princess… But soon after, all four of them– as well as the princess– are slain.**_

"Then who saves the world?" Saigo asked.

Naga was silent for a moment before saying, _**"None do. It sinks, unresisting, into shadow… and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inexorable destiny. But some destinies are too cruel… and so I sought help. Warriors, I beseech you: intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you."**_

"Change their fate to change the world…" I repeated.

"Bat boy! Gregor thinks it's time we armed ourselves one more time!" Gregor said.

"Gregor's right! It's time to break those Chains of Destiny again!" Nowi chirped.

_**"Chains… of Destiny?"**_ Naga asked. _**"I believe this is the first time I've heard such a thing…"**_

"Oh, it's just something that Kurogasa's mom spurted out from her mind to her son." Sully said.

"Yeah…" I nodded before looking at Naga. "Don't worry, Naga. I'll be sure to break those cursed Chains of Destiny and rewrite a new one for them."

"He is right." Emmeryn stepped forward. "We all have witnessed what he can truly do in order to break it, and he will fulfill that role with our assistance."

"I truly agree with Aunt Emmeryn." Lucina added. "He taught us to always believe in that 1%, despite the risk and the odds stacked against us."

"I'm certain we'll perform that miracle." Chrom smiled while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Right, my friend?"

"Right." I smiled.

Naga looked at us for a while before saying, _**"Thank you. I shall send you now to the brink– the moment in time before the world falls. Find the six children with Gules and Azure, and see them through their task."**_

"We will." Chrom nodded.

_**"Here is my final counsel…"**_ Naga began. _**"The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love... If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength."**_

"Courage and strength, huh? I guess we better go in there and ruin those Risens' party one more time." Saigo smirked.

"Yep! Let's go kick butt!" Sagark chirped happily as he flipped in midair and landed on top of his head.

_**"Allow me to open the portal that you will enter…"**_ Naga said as she created a portal and when it was large enough, we saw how dark that future was like.

"What? No!" Lucina panicked.

"Lucy?" Saigo blinked.

"My niece, what's the matter?" Emmeryn asked.

"T–This can't be…!"

"Lucina, what's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Father, Aunt Emmeryn, Uncle Saigo… this is just like _my_ future. Where I came from!" she exclaimed while looking at the portal. "It's all so similar…"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm very certain Kurogasa…" Lucina said as she… trembled. "I never thought I'd… see it again…"

"Lucina…" Sumia said worriedly before she went to hug her daughter for comfort.

"Talk about mirror like!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is quite interesting…" Tharja chuckled darkly.

"I could never forget." Lucina began, still in Sumia's embrace while she looked at the veil. "That enmity in the air– like the fell dragon threatened to crush us with every breath. I fear we've made a terrible error…"

"A terrible error?" Gregor asked.

"Yes… I barely escaped that world with my life. How could I have brought you here?" Lucina said worried all of a sudden.

"Lucina, calm down. We chose to come here. And I think it's a good thing we did." Chrom comforted.

"But, Father, you could die!" Lucina said as she broke the hug before looking at us worriedly. "…any one of us could meet our end there and never again see our loved ones…"

"Then I won't let it happen." I said, placing my hands on Lucina's shoulders.

"Kurogasa…"

"We can do this. We've faced this kind of danger before and we can do it again."

"But Kurogasa, you could die in there!" Lucina panicked.

"My friend is right, Lucina." Chrom said. "I know you survived a world of death like this one and came to us. You braved it all so that you could change _our_ future."

"Yes, but…"

"Put yourself in my position." Chrom began. "In the future you came from, I was already dead… I couldn't protect you. But in this version of the future, if you're here… it's like getting a second chance. Even if you and her aren't the same… I need this catharsis." he said as he held her hands, comforting her. "For once, I'll be able to say I was there to keep you safe."

"But… what's the point if you end up dead?!" Lucina panicked.

"Then you stay dead…" Tharja mumbled.

"That won't happen to any of us, my dear." Emmeryn said.

"Yeah, and that's a done deal, for sure!" Saigo added. "We all have our families waiting for us back home and that's one of the good reasons why we will _never_ give up on what we believe we're fighting for!"

"Uncle…"

"So please Lucina, have faith in us…" I said. "I promise to make sure that no one here dies."

"Kurogasa…" Lucina murmured, before nodding saying, "Okay… I will trust you, but you better keep that promise."

"You bet that I will keep that promise." I nodded.

"Wohoo! It's time to blast some Risen again!" Henry chirped happily.

"Yes and I can let off some steam and vent out my frustration…" Tharja chuckled darkly as the two of them entered the portal.

As more of them entered in and I being the last one to go I held Lucina's arm, catching her attention. "What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina, I think you should stay here." I suggested.

"W–What?!" Lucina panicked.

"Look, I'm saying that if you enter the fray, it would be total chaos. Believe me, I know." I said.

"But…"

"Lucina, trust me on this." I interrupted. "You have a family now and your child needs both parents to live a peaceful life. I don't want you to experience my past life before meeting up with my parents. What would happen if you ended up being killed in action? Gerome would lead a hard life while raising your own child." Lucina looked down, pondering a bit. "Let us parents do this, okay?"

She was hesitant for a moment, thinking of what her next move would be. In the end, she sighed and said, "Even if I rebelled, you would always find a way to make me stay here, won't you?"

"Yep. You know me well." I said.

"Alright…" Lucina said. "I'll believe you, Kurogasa. Just… be careful…"

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled before turning back to the portal and letting go of her. "Alright, I'm going! We parents got our kids to save!"

"Right…" Lucina nodded before I ran into the portal and as soon as I went in, the portal closed. "Father… Mother… Uncle… Aunt… Kurogasa… come back to me…" Lucina prayed.

* * *

_"Hurry, cousin! This way!" Cynthia panicked as the girls continued to run on foot with her holding Athena's arm._

_"Aye, hurry! We are in the right direction of our escape!" Bakuya exclaimed. "And so far, we made our enemies lost in the maze of the dungeon too!"_

_"Good, because that's the last thing I wanna see!" Kjelle exclaimed._

_As the girls turned a corner, they realized that the Risen were waiting for them at the large area, surprising the girls. "Oh no! W–We're surrounded?!" Noire panicked as she turned around and heard footsteps of the Risen from behind. "This is the end, isn't it…"_

_"After all we suffered to claim Gules and Azure, we'll never even get them home…" Nah gritted._

_"Noire! Nah! What are you saying?! We have to stay strong!" Cynthia exclaimed. A true hero knows it's always darkest just before the dawn! We're just building up to the big comeback, right, Kjelle?"_

_Kjelle was silent for a moment before saying, "I suppose it is a bit premature. Our defeat isn't inevitable yet. I can't count how many times we've faced certain death since coming to Plegia… and every time, the six of us managed to make it out alive. Surrounded or not, we can't fall here… Not to chumps like these."_

_"Aye, we've come too far to let our parents' sacrifices be in vain." Bakuya added. "We can't give up no matter how bleak our situation is."_

_"Exactly! If we all work together, these fiends won't stand a chance. Justice will not be denied!" Cynthia nodded._

_"Oh no~ the Risen are coming~!" Athena panicked._

_"H–Huh?!" Noire squeaked as the girls noticed their appearance, and are heading towards them._

_"Fie! I never seen them move like that before!" Bakuya exclaimed as the Risens surrounded them, while the girls are back–to–back._

_"If we let them have the advantage, they will separate us from each other…" Kjelle noticed. "Be sure to be on guard, everyone. Athena, I suggest you change to your armor."_

_"Hai~!" Athena got out as she looked up, shifting to her serious persona and shouted, "Sagark!"_

_"I'm coming~!" Sagark cheered as he suddenly came flying in, knocking away some Risen so they'd back off before attaching to Athena's waist. Sagark made the alarm sound as Athena got out her Jacorder and inserted it in Sagark's side before pulling it out._

_"Henshin!"_

_"Hen… shin!"_

_With the quick transformation, she was now equipped in her female version of Kamen Rider Saga's armor. With a quick whip of her Jacorder and keeping her notebook in her other hand, the rest of the girls were ready to face them. "Let's show these guys what heroes are _really_ made of!" Cynthia said excited, pointing her lance at them. "For what they did to my Pegasus, I'm gonna return the favor in spades!"_

_"We may be outnumbered, but as long as we are here, we'll be fine. 'Tis one task we shall face!" Bakuya said._

_"Alright, girls! Let's get them!" Kjelle shouted, and the girls rushed forward to take down their enemies._

_At first, the girls seem to have the upper hand, handling the Risens on their own just fine. As long as they're fighting together, no harm would affect them. _'I don't get it… how come the Risen are not attacking us wildly like before?'_ Saga–chan pondered to herself as she whipped down her enemy with her Jacorder._

_"Hey, Athena…" Noire said after she shot out an arrow towards her target. "How come the Risen are g–growing in number? As if, they are… surrounding us…"_

_"I noticed it as well. What are they trying to do?" Bakuya asked._

_"I do not know, but I won't let it happen." Saga–chan said, before placing the Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_With a quick flick of her Jacorder, she chanted while thrusting her Jacorder forward, letting it extend to multiple targets that went through them. When it reached the wall behind it, a large Kiva insignia appeared on the Jacorder, where she casted it. "Kiero!" she declared as the insignia went through each of them, destroying them into pieces. After the attack was done, her Jacorder retracted back to its original length._

_"Did we get them?" Cynthia asked._

_"I think we _did_ get them…" Nah added._

_Their short victory however, was cut short when more Risen ambushed them from out of nowhere, and this time, the girls were separated from each other, much to their surprise_.

_"Wha…?! H–How did they separate us so easily?!" Cynthia gasped. "Hey! G–Get back! Don't you touch my lance! That belonged to my mother! It means everything to me! Give it back, you creep! You… You have to! Please, not the lance… You can take anything, but not that!"_

_"Dang! One of them got my dragonstone!" Nah gritted. "How am I supposed to fight now? Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!"_

_"They were lying in wait for us…" Noire whimpered. "They must have known we'd try to resist... They even got my talisman… Now it really _is_ hopeless…"_

_"Get away, you filthy craven!" Kjelle shouted. "You really need two of you to disarm one of me?! Of _course_ you do! You'd never stand a _chance_ of defeating me in a fair fight!"_

_"Give me back my boomerangs!" Bakuya cried out as she tried to swing her katana at them to retrieve it, but the Risen proved to be too fast for her inexperienced skills in terms of solo battle. "That's my only memento I have with Kaa–san! That is my only treasure left!"_

_"No! My notebook!" Saga–chan exclaimed as one of the Thief Risen snuck up on her and grabbed the said notebook that she held before making a quick getaway. "My Father bought it for me for my birthday and I jotted down the magic spells that Mother taught me! It's my only precious gift left from them! Return it to me!"_

_"This d–doesn't look good…" Noire stuttered._

_"Guys, we can't fight them like this!" Cynthia called out to the girls. "Everyone, find a way to break through and then regroup at–" She was interrupted when barred walls suddenly came up and trapped all six girls. "What…?! Barricades?! You've got to be kidding me! We'll never be able to regroup now..."_

_"So this is the end, then…" Nah murmured. "We've no cards left to play. Very well. If you plan to kill us, please just get on with it. I made my peace with that the day we left Ylisse…"_

_"Nah! What are you saying?! We can't give up! What about the five Gemstones? We'll never get them all if we quit now! And if we can't perform the Awakening, the entire world is doomed!" Cynthia urged._

_"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think any of us doesn't know that?! I don't WANT to die here, Cynthia, but I don't see very many other options!" Nah snapped. "Do you honestly think someone's going to swoop in and rescue us? That some great warrior is going to appear and spout one of your heroic introductions?"_

_"I… I don't…" Cynthia got out._

_"I know what you're feeling, Cynthia. When things get bad, I'm the same way. I pray that somehow Naga will hear my pleas and come to my rescue… That I'll hear her voice whispering in my ear, and then suddenly everything will be okay. But even after all we've been through I've never heard her voice even once! I think it's time for us to face the music. There's just no such thing as miracles."_

_Cynthia was silent at that. "Listen, Cynthia. I'm sorry… I don't want my last words to you to be angry ones. Even after everything that's happened, I'm still so glad I met all of you." Nah said. "I love you guys. Every last one of you. Thank you… for everything. Maybe we'll be reborn into a kinder world. And we can all meet again one day…"_

_"Nah, please! Don't say goodbye! There's still a chance!" Cynthia got out._

_"Aye… it looks like this would definitely be our final battle together…" Bakuya said. "Minna, thank you so much for always allowing me and my brother to fight alongside you all. Even though we were always pushed to the corner by our enemies, we would still always keep fighting until the very end. 'Tis one legacy that shall remain in my heart for the rest of my days…" Bakuya said while lowering her head as the Risens stayed there, preparing their stances for the kill. "I do not know how to fight on my own, but for once… I shall strive to do so… to honor my family that willing sacrificed themselves for our sakes…"_

_"Bakuya! Not you too!" Cynthia cried out. "We can't just–"_

_"The seal has been done…" Saga–chan interrupted, still in her serious persona. "The odds are stacked against us and our peaceful future is now at its bleakest. Despair continues to shroud in this world and… I feel like… I've somehow made my family proud to get this far…" She added as a tear seemed to get through her helmet. "It's just the matter of time before we will reunite with our parents… on the other side."_

_"Athena, come on!" Cynthia begged._

_"I, too, feel privileged to have known you all. I'd have been so lost without you…" noire began. "I'm sorry I was always such a pessimist. But even so, I never gave up hope… I always knew in my heart that as long as I had all of you, we'd make it through. But… I guess it just wasn't meant to be. This time we truly are finished… I suppose I'll never know what it means to lead a normal, happy teenage life…" she then began to cry. "I… I'll just stop there... The more I say, the harder this all gets…"_

_"Come on, Noire! You know I can't stand to see you like this!"_

_"It's been an honor to fight beside you all. True, I was a little worried at first… But you proved stronger and braver than I ever expected. You always had my back." Kjelle said. "It got to the point that I honestly thought the six of us would never be defeated. So much for that, huh? This time I just don't see a way out… I hate to pass our duty onto the others, but… maybe they're still alive? Maybe they'll figure out some way to save the world without these two Gemstones? If I'm going to die here, I'd at least like to die with some small shred of hope… A hope that somehow, some way, the good guys can still win this…"_

_"Kjelle…" Cynthia murmured. "I guess you're right… Without weapons, we have no hope of fighting through this… It kills me to say this, but… I don't think I'm gonna be able to save us after all… But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. We can't die here, not like this! We HAVE to take the Gemstones back. We HAVE to defeat Grima! We have to fulfill our dream of bringing peace back to the world… We…We have to!" That's when Cynthia also broke into tears. "I want to believe there's still some way out of this… I want to believe there's still some way to get home… Maybe Nah's right, and there's no such thing as miracles… Heck, maybe the heavens don't even exist at all… But I'm praying all the same. So please, someone… anyone… Please… save us and give us a miracle!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_"Hen… shin!"_

_"HUH?!" The six girls gasped._

* * *

**(Moments before the encounter…)**

"Oh yeah, the Teach is gonna whip those Risen to cream, for sure!" Vaike exclaimed, excited.

"And fighting these creeps would be like reliving our old adventure together!" Nowi chirped happily.

"You _better_ not to forget about bringing your axe _this_ time, Vaike!" Sully reminded.

"Hey, it's right here with me!" Vaike grinned, showing the axe.

"My, what a dark place this is." Tharja chuckled darkly.

"Yeah! It just needs to be creepier and it's perfect!" Henry laughed.

"I still have no clue how those two are able to get together…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Nor would I, Kurogasa…" Chrom agreed.

"Even so, we should focus on the battle ahead of us." Lon'qu noted.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you, Lon'qu. How are things about your gynophobia?" I asked.

"…" Lon'qu kept silent, feeling a bit flustered as I heard Aqua–chan giggle. "Don't ask me questions, little brother–in–law…"

"Still not used to it huh?" I smirked.

"Shut up…"

"Focus Kurogasa." Sumia said.

"Yes, bat boy. We talk about old times later. We focus on fight now." Gregor reminded.

"Hai, hai…"

"So this is the place huh?" Saigo asked, looking around.

"It is. I never thought that this alternate future would be so bleak and dark." Emmeryn said.

"Boy, I bet they must have a _lot_ of fun over here, huh?" Henry chirped happily, making us sweat drop from his comment. "And my axe is ready to cleave some boney heads!"

"Kurogasa, I don't know why, but I _still_ put the blame on you." Saigo said.

"EH!?" I gawked.

"Oi! Enough about that!" Kivat intervened. "Aibou, my Kivat sense is tingling and it tells me that they're close!"

"Right, let's do this then Kivat!" I said.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered, flying into my hand.

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan called.

"Yes milady, it will be a graceful yet violent ending for these Risen!" Rey–Kivat said, flying into her hand.

"Ready to go Sagark?!" Saigo asked.

"You betcha!" Sagark cheered, flipping in midair before attaching to his waist.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

With the declaration, the three of us shattered away our quicksilver, revealing our armor forms, where Saga and Rey–chan still donned their advanced armors. "Let's get 'em!" I shouted before the rest of us charged forward, heading towards a bunch of Risen that were together at one corner.

"H–Hey, I think I hear something…" Noire stuttered.

"Could it be that my brother and his group are here to aid us?" Bakuya asked.

Wait a minute! Those voices!

"Bakuya?" Rey–chan gasped.

"Hey I hear Noire!" Henry chirped.

"No way… the children Naga mentioned…" Chrom realized.

"They're our kids?!" Sully asked incredulously.

"Bear in mind on Naga's words. They are our children from another world and it is be our duty to protect them from the disastrous future." Emmeryn said.

"Yeah, aibou! Let's kick some butts already!" Kivat said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Vaike said as he was the first to get through them, slicing each one of them with every ounce of his strength.

"Leave some for Gregor! He must have fun too!" Gregor laughed heartily while slashing his enemies down too.

"Let the bloody battle begin…" Tharja chuckled darkly as her hands were now infused with dark magic.

"Whaddya say buddy? Ready to bust the kids out of there?" Saga asked.

"You know it!" I said.

"Let's do this!" Rey–chan said.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"Let's see what happens when you deal with the mist around you…" Rey–chan said as she started emitting the frost around her, making the view blurry for the Risen and the kids to see.

"Mist?" Nah wondered.

"Where did this thing come from?" Cynthia asked herself, baffled about the sudden change of events.

"Yo Kuro! Let's do your kick OOO style!" Saga suggested.

"You got it bud!" I said before Kivat released the chains from my kicking foot. Meanwhile, Saga's Jacorder went into Snake Sword mode and made a big lasso, while it crackled with red electricity. He jumped up and made three electrical circles in a tunnel leading to a group of Risen.

"Alright, you're all set!" Saga gave a thumbs–up.

"Thanks!" I said before I jumped up high to the highest circle and dove down to the group of Risen, going through the circles. "SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With one loud shout, my kick landed on one of the large Risen, compressing it down to crush it completely. The effect of the Kiva insignia that popped out from it was pressed down on the other enemies, neutralizing the threat that surrounded the kids earlier.

"And you guys think my attack ended?" Saga said as his lasso got larger. "Think again!" he shouted before making a quick yank on it, slashing the Risen that surrounds him before it retracted to its original length. Moments later, a rather large explosion occurred.

"Hm?" Emmeryn said as she noticed the notebook on the ground where the fallen Risen stood. She bent down and took it, inspecting it. "This notebook belongs to Athena…"

"What?" Saga gasped, turning to his wife before going over to her to see it.

"There's no doubt about it. This is Athena's notebook."

"Wait, so this world's Athena is here?"

"Ah~! Mother?! Father?!"

"Huh?" Saga got out as both he and Emmeryn noticed Saga–chan looking at them in total surprise before both Saga's de–henshined, revealing Athena with her tears flowing out from her eyes.

"Mother~, Father~, is that… you?" Athena asked while the other Sagark fluttered near her.

"Saigo~?" The other Sagark asked before the two dashed toward them, hugging them dearly and sobbed our loud. "Saigo~!"

"Mother~! Father~! It really _is_ you~!" Athena cried out loud, as both Saigo and Emmeryn comforted their daughter.

"Whoa, whoa, easy kiddo." Saigo chuckled.

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" Athena sobbed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The other Sagark cried.

"Shh… there, there… calm down, Athena…" Emmeryn spoke motherly, trying to calm her daughter down.

"But, there's one part that you got wrong…" Saigo said. "We're not your _real_ parents…"

"A–A–re~?" Athena asked, confused while looking at her parents, still having tears in her eyes. "What do you mean, Father~?"

"Like we said, we're not your real parents. We're actually from another world, sent by Naga to aid you in your quest." Saigo said.

"He's right, Athena. Once we are done here, we will return back to our world…" Emmeryn said, making Athena sad.

"I see…" she said. "So, my parents… really died in battle~…"

"Athena~…" the other Sagark said sadly, as he landed on top of Athena's head, trying to comfort his partner.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Athena… really, I am…" Saigo said.

"It's alright, Father~. I understand~" she said. As Emmeryn extended her hand to give Athena her notebook, the latter took it and hugged it close to her. "Even though my parents are no longer around, I'm sure to always remember them in my heart~."

"Athena…" Emmeryn said.

"All of the teachings of magic that I've learned from Mother, the armor that I received from Father to fight… I'll cherish it… and will never forget it~." Athena added as she wiped off her tears from her eyes.

"And I know your parents would be proud of you, Athena." Saigo comforted.

"At the very least, my dear… allow us to aid you in this quest." Emmeryn suggested. "It's the least we can do for you and for the sake of your future…"

"Athena take good rest! We take out bad guys~!" Sagark chirped happily.

"Ok…" Athena nodded.

* * *

_"Take this you ash faced freaks!" Sully shouted, skewering a Risen._

_"Didn't you guys learn your lesson from the Teach? No? Then you're gonna have to retake the class!" Vaike said before hacking another with his axe._

_"Man, I just love skewering these creeps with my lance!" Sully smirked._

_"The Vaike loves it too, y'know?" Vaike agreed._

_"Gah! Get away from me, you infidels!" Kjelle's voice shouted as she was cornered while the Risens were ready to go for the kill._

_"Hey isn't that–!" Vaike began._

_"Yeah, it's our kid! Let's go!" Sully said before urging her horse to move towards the Risen going for Kjelle._

_"Hey wait up!" Vaike shouted going after her._

_"This is the end for me, after all…" Kjelle muttered before she closed her eyes, hoping they would end her life._

_*STAB!*_

_Kjelle flinched, thinking that it was her last time staying in the world… but for some reason, she was still breathing, alive and kicking. "H–Huh? What happened?"_

_"I kill those creeps, that's what!" Sully said, much to Kjelle's surprise._

_"…Mother! I thought I sensed the presence of a great warrior…" Kjelle gasped. "But I never imagined…"_

_"I sensed the same thing myself. And here you are." Sully said._

_"But… how? You couldn't have survived! …Could you?"_

_"You're asking the wrong Sully, kid. I'm not from this world– meaning me and your mother are two different people. Long story short, I was summoned from a faraway place to save you."_

_"…You're my mother from another world?" Kjelle asked confused._

_"Yeah. And you're my daughter from another world. Crazy, isn't it?" Sully scoffed good–naturedly with a smirk. "You seem to be one heck of a survivor, kid. Couldn't have raised you better myself! Seriously, though, I'm proud of you, Kjelle."_

_"Proud? I've brought you nothing but shame!" Kjelle pointed out, making Sully raise her eyebrow. "However hard I try, I can't seem to change the fate of this world. None of us can. We're not like you– the generation of heroes, Riders included…" she paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "When you all died, it fell to us to keep the peace, and we weren't strong enough. I mean, even now, in the middle of a mission to save the world… I was ready to give up. I'm pathetic!"_

_"That's a load of crap. You'd have to be blind not to see the fire in those eyes!" Sully scolded and Kjelle flinched from her words. "You haven't given up on squat. You're still here, and you're still fighting. So stand up. Get back on your feet before I take you across my knee!" she commanded._

_"Y–Yes, ma'am!" Kjelle saluted and a small smile carved on her face. "…And thanks. If we can just get through this fight, I know I can handle the rest by myself." she got out. "…Will you help me a little longer?"_

_"Damn right I will." Sully smirked._

_"And me too!" Vaike shouted, hacking another Risen with his axe before meeting up with Sully and Vaike. "Looks like you're still in one piece!"_

_"F–Father?! What madness is this?! This can't be happening!" Kjelle gasped._

_"What, 'cause your old man's dead, ya mean? Har! Don't sweat it, kid. I ain't a ghost!" Vaike laughed. "This Vaike is from another world! I hot footed it across the weird silver floating stuff just to save your hide! You can thank me later."_

_"You're… my father from another world? You're really him…" Kjelle murmured as she slowly shed some tears._

_"I'll leave ya' two alone. Got some skewering to do here!" Sully said before she armed herself with her lance and charged forward._

_"Uh… what's with the cryin'? Ain't ya happy to see me?" Vaike asked. He placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and said, "Relax, kid, Teach here's gonna protect ya, so no more waterworks, all right?"_

_"I… I'm sorry, Dad… It's just… I was just about to give up… The one thing you told me never to do! I was going to abandon this world… Abandon my friends! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed before hugging Vaike, surprising him a bit._

_"Heeey… take it easy, squirt! You're still alive, ain't ya? All ya gotta do is buck up and get those Gemstones back to Ylisse. Easy peasy!" Vaike said before he broke the hug. "Now, the Vaike can't stay forever, but he can help ya out for a little while. Long enough to make sure you emerge from this mess victorious, at least. And long enough to remind ya that the Vaike's daughter is no quitter! Right?!"_

_Kjelle wiped her tears before calming down. "Yes… you're right. I won't let myself lose. And I won't ever think about quitting again! I'll keep on fighting until this world's been saved and peace restored!"_

_"That's my girl! Now clean that pretty face of yours and let's get goin'!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

* * *

_"Fie, this mist is blinding me…" Bakuya hissed, still unable to move around freely inside the mist. "But at the very least, the Risen are sharing my fate as well…"_

_*SLASH!*_

_"H–Huh?" Bakuya panicked, turning around to see the Risen that was right behind her being frozen solid before a clean cut appeared. It slowly rigged to the side before it completely shattered, still surprising the Maiden. "What travesty is this? 'Tis something that I don't know. I know for certain that Rey–Kivat does not have the capability of doing this technique…"_

_"You're right. At least not yet, that is." A voice said. The mist cleared up and Bakuya's eyes widened._

_"W–Who are you?" Bakuya demanded._

_"It's me…" Rey said, making Bakuya gasp in shock, when she recognized the voice._

_"K… K–Kaa–san?"_

_"Of course. Who _else_ could it be?" Rey said to her, as Lon'qu walked in after sheathing his sword._

_"T… Tou–san?"_

_"Done slashing those freaks?" Rey asked._

_"All taken care off…" he muttered as the mist slowly faded away and Bakuya was surprised to see all of the frozen Risen shattered away into pieces and Rey–Kivat detached himself from Aqua, revealing her civilian form to her daughter._

_"Here, I think you dropped something…" Aqua said, handing the boomerang to her daughter. Instead of taking it, Bakuya lunged forward, hugging her parents while sobbing into their embrace._

_"Uh…" Lon'qu got out, blushing._

_"TOU–SAN! KAA–SAN!" Bakuya sobbed, not wanting to let go._

_"Daijobu Bakuya… I'm here…" Aqua said soothingly._

_"How I missed you both! I knew that both of you have not died in vain yet!" Bakuya sobbed as Aqua continued comforting her daughter._

_"Died in… vain?" Lon'qu asked._

_"Milady Bakuya, there something that you should know…" Rey–Kivat fluttered in, perching on Aqua's shoulder. "We are from another dimension, a realm that is far different than this world."_

_"To be blunt, we are your alternative parents from another world." Aqua said. "But even then, you're still _our_ daughter, our important treasure that we must protect."_

_"T–Thus, t–the reason why… your parents would s–sacrifice themselves to p–protect you and your b–brother, Bakuya…" Lon'qu stuttered, still keeping his embrace around his daughter._

_"So… you two aren't…" Bakuya began._

_"N–No… unfortunately." Lon'qu said._

_"But you're still our daughter in our eyes. And you've come this far, fighting to protect those precious to you. We couldn't be more proud." Aqua smiled._

_"Hontou ni?" Bakuya asked._

_"Hai."_

_While they had a small reunion, Lon'qu noticed the other Risens coming towards them. "I sense trouble… I'll go ahead."_

_"Right, you do that." Aqua nodded before Lon'qu headed off towards the enemy. "I guess his fears are still in him…" Aqua giggled._

_"Aye, Kaa–san." Bakuya added while still in Aqua's embrace. "But I know Tou–san is still worried about me…"_

_"He sure does… in his own way." Aqua said._

_There was a moment of silence before Bakuya decided to break the ice. "Arigatou, Kaa–san… for aiding us…"_

_"It's not a problem, Bakuya. It's been my duty as a mother to aid my children in need." Aqua comforted before the two broke the hug._

_"Aye… and I will never forget this warm feeling I felt from you and Tou–san. Even if you have returned back home, this warmth I felt will keep me moving forward." Bakuya said as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Aqua smiled. "Now c'mon, we got Risen to defeat!"_

_"Aye." Bakuya nodded._

_"Rey–Kivat!"_

_"Yes milady!" Rey–Kivat said before flying into Aqua's hand._

_"Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said._

* * *

_"Fufufu… which one of these Risen should I blow out next?" Tharja smirked darkly as she looked around, wanting to create havoc._

_"Dunno, really! I just chop, chop, chop them up!" Henry chirped happily. "Oh, I guess I should go over there!"_

_"By all means…" Tharja smirked as Henry made his way._

_"Eep! Get away from me!" Noire squeaked out loud as the Risen were chasing after her. All of a sudden, she tripped down on the ground and grunted slightly in pain. "Gh! I'm cornered!"_

_"Amaterasu…" Tharja said and the spell she casted, incinerated the Risen with black flames, cooking them up until they finally turned to dust, and the flames extinguished right after that._

_"T–That spell…" Noire noticed as she pushed herself up and saw the sour Tharja glaring at her intensely. Her eyes widened seeing the said character. "M–Mother?! Y–You're here?!" Noire panicked as she immediately pushed herself up and approached to Tharja, much to the latter's chagrin. "B–But… how? Did… Did you resurrect yourself with some kind of curse?"_

_"…And what if I did?" Tharja asked._

_"It wouldn't matter one bit!" Noire exclaimed, making Tharja blink in surprise._

_"…It wouldn't?" _

_"Of course not! I'm used to your curses! And I don't care If you're a zombie! I'd put up with anything just to be with you again…"_

'I think this Noire has finally lost it… just the way I like it.' _Tharja thought to herself as Noire hugged her mother dearly._

_"You don't know how lonely I've been since you sacrificed yourself to save me. I don't care if you stink of death or your insides have turned to goo… I'm just happy to see you– alive, undead, or whatever else." Noire expressed as her hug got more assuring. "Oh, Mother! Please don't ever leave me again!"_

_"Noire… I'm sorry." Tharja said, breaking the hug and taking a step back. "I shouldn't have led you on like that. Your mother hasn't come back to life. I'm not her."_

_"B–But–"_

_"I'm a different Tharja on a brief visit here from another world. I'm not the one who raised you. Sorry for getting your hopes up." Tharja explained and Noire felt burdened hearing the information._

_"Oh, you… Oh. I… I suppose I should have known. Death is permanent, after all… But I meant what I said. I am happy to see you, even if you're not… you. Even if you _are_ from another world… Even if you're here only briefly…"_

_"Good. Then I'm happy too." Tharja smirked, before noticing something. "It looks like they took your talisman. Let me make it up to you by helping you get it back."_

_"Really? You'd do that?" Noire asked._

_"If not, what's the point of being here in the first place?" Tharja deadpanned, as Noire sobbed a little bit._

_"Oh, thank you, Mother!" Noire cried out, and Tharja groaned._

_"Tears? Really? What am I supposed to…?" Tharja complained. Both of them heard a roaring sound behind them, and Tharja smiled darkly. "Listen, I don't have much time. But while I'm here, I'm going to make the creatures who tried to hurt you pay. Out of respect for your real mother, if nothing else."_

_"…Thank you."_

_"Now, let's pick out the perfect curse for your vengeance, shall we?" Tharja said, flipping her book open to some pages. "And let's make it a real humdinger. After all, what's the point in coming to another world if I can't let my hair down? Hee, hee, hee…"_

_"Oh, Mother… This is just like old times!" Noire giggled._

_"Come at me, you fools! Let me show you what happens when you mess around with me _or_ my daughter, in particular…" Tharja smirked as she advanced forward; wanting to destroy her enemy while she stretched her free arm forward, shooting out multiple black spears._

_"I really miss seeing Mother act so… violently." Noire said to herself._

_"Yep! And that's just the way I like 'em!" Henry said happily, spooking her daughter when he suddenly appeared. "Oh! Hey–o, Noire! Good to see you're still alive!"_

_"Wh–What?!" Noire shrieked._

_"Don't freak out on me! Just listen." Henry said. "I'm not your enemy– I'm your dad. Sorta… Naga sent me here from another world to protect you."_

_"I… I don't think so! This is another trap, isn't it? You're some sort of illusion!" Noire argued._

_"What? You don't believe your own flesh and blood?!" Henry asked incredulously, before he got in a bit of a trance when he said, "Mmm, blood…"_

_"No, I don't believe _you_! My father is dead!"_

_"Hmm… I guess it is a pretty tough story to swallow. And a healthy sense of skepticism is a sign of a sharp mind, after all… That's my girl!"_

_"It's just… how is Naga supposed to help us if we don't even have the Fire Emblem yet? That's not how it works!" Noire pointed out. Henry looked at his daughter in confusion. "You must be an illusion or a shape–shifter or… under some kind of resurrection hex!"_

_"A hex?" Henry paused, thinking of what his daughter said. In the end, he smiled, feeling happy about it. "Nya, ha! You really _are_ your mother's daughter! Fine– resurrection curse it is!" he chirped happily. "I'm Henry the Risen– rawwr! Nya, ha, ha!"_

_"Huh…?" Noire asked confused with a sweat drop._

_"If believing that helps move things along, then so be it." Henry said, still keeping the same smile on his face. "You go right ahead and think I've been all Risened up by some curse! I just wanna get past this so I can start saving you from peril!" Hearing that, made Noire lower down her head, as she realized about his honesty and true intentions. Henry then placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit from her thoughts. "If it helps me protect my daughter, I'll be anything she wants me to be!"_

_"F–Father…" Noire stuttered before she eventually hugs him, crying upon his armor, as Henry is still confused as ever. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I doubted you… I believe you– really I do! I'm sorry I thought you were cursed!"_

_"Huh? So _now_ you believe me? You're a strange kid…" Henry commented._

_"It's just… no impostor could ever talk the way you do, Father…" she said before managed to calm herself down and looked at her dad, filled with hope. "So… about that offer to protect me… will you help me and the rest of the future kids get out of here alive?"_

_"Of course I will! Hexed or not, I've got your back, come hell or high water! Nya, ha!"_

* * *

_"Hey, get away from my daughter you big meanies!" Nowi shouted in her dragon before spewing flames at a group of Risen._

_"Say hello to Gregor's little friend!" Gregor shouted, hacking a Risen with his sword._

_"Huh? That voice…" Nah got out. "It sounds like… mom?"_

_"Heeey, Nah!" Nowi chirped happily, waving her hand at her daughter._

_"M–Mom?" Nah stuttered. "H–How can this be?"_

_"I don't really get it myself!" Nowi happily said to her while Gregor pushed the Risen back, distracting it from getting to the two. "All I know is that we're here from another world to save you! But we can't stay here for long, so we have to move quickly…"_

_"This is all a little hard to swallow…" Nah began. "But when I saw you, I guessed it had to be something like that."_

_"That's my Nah– smart as ever!" Nowi chirped._

_"Mother… I don't want you to save me."_

_"What?!" Nowi asked incredulously, before puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "C'mon, don't be a spoilsport! I'm all fired up for a rumble!"_

_"The Risen here are extremely powerful. I can't let you put yourself in danger."_

_"What? Why not?! You think I can't handle myself?" Nowi asked. "Or what, was the Nowi of this world some sort of superhuman mega dragon?!"_

_"I wouldn't know." Nah said, lowering her voice while looking down sadly. "My mother died when I was too young to remember. I only know how she looked from pictures. Did she look strong…? Maybe…"_

_Nowi realized what she said, and she thought she somehow hurt her daughter's feelings. "O–Oh… I'm sorry, Nah. I… I didn't know…"_

_"That's why I don't want you to fight them– how could I go on if I lost you twice?" Nah added, turning her back on her mother. "So please… just leave, okay?"_

_"Hmm~~, nope!" Nowi perked up, getting the little Manakete's attention. "Sorry. Nuh–uh. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Huh?" Nah said, totally confused on her mother's playfulness._

_"I came here to save you, Nah. I love you! I have to protect you! And your real mother- the Nowi of this world- she wants me to save you too. I can hear her telling me so!" Nowi chirped._

_"You… you can hear her…?" Nah asked._

_"Yup! And with double the Nowi power, there's no WAY we're gonna lose! So have some faith in your mothers, okay?"_

_"Are you sure…?"_

_"_Sure_, I'm sure! Now relax and leave everything to us!"_

_Despite having doubts, in the end, Nah mustered up her courage and decided to believe in her mom. "…Okay. I will."_

_"Good! That's what I wanna hear!" Nowi chirped happily. She then spotted a Wyvern Rider Risen heading towards her. "Stand back, Nah! Lemme show 'em how things can heat up when I'm all fired up! RAWR~!" she roared before transforming into her dragon form. With a quick flap of her wings, she immediately took flight, heading towards her enemies._

_"Mom… she sure is something…" Nah mumbled to herself, having a small smile._

_"You!" Gregor's voice echoed, surprising the Manakete while he approached her. "You are Nah of this world, yes?"_

_"Huh?" Nah asked confused. "Who are y– Wait a sec… I know you from somewhere. Are you… are you my father?!"_

_"Ah, how Gregor wishes to be saying yes… But alas, no. This is different Gregor." Gregor said. "This Gregor travel here from other world. From Outrealms!"_

_"Another world?" Nah questioned. "If that's true, it would have to be some kind of miracle…"_

_"Huh…" Gregor sighed disappointed. "Gregor was hoping daughter of this world look at least little bit like him… But no, same as in other world. Little Nah looks just like Mother…"_

_"You really don't think I resemble you at all?"_

_"Gregor sees _no_ resemblance! This is probably for best, of course…"_

_"Well, so what if we don't look alike!" Nah defended. "I heard my father fought unflinchingly for justice and always took care of his friends. I at least resemble him in that way, if nothing else."_

_"Uh…" Gregor paused, and he seemed to look away from her. "Uh, yes, something like that..."_

_"Hm?" Nah noticed, seeing Gregor look up at the ceiling. "Hey, don't turn away! Why are you staring at the ceiling like that?" she asked. Somehow, the hero looked like he shed some… manly tears?_

_"Is… Is nothing!" Gregor sniffed. "Please be paying Gregor no mind. Most important thing right now is for Nah to get to safe place. Your job is to take Gemstones back to Ylisse, yes? So you worry about that, and let Gregor handle the squashing of monsters!" He then walked away a bit before turning his head to Nah and said, "And remember, Nah– even when things look bad, never give up the hoping! Keep believing until end, and maybe you see true miracle after all." He said, before running off to find more Risen to slash at._

_"Father, you're…" Nah began, before smiling. "You're absolutely right. I'll, uh… I'll never give up the hoping again!"_

* * *

"Wow… when Naga said this place was infested with Risen, she ain't kidding!" I complained while I punched a Risen away from me.

"You're telling me, friend. These guys can be quite a nuisance…" Chrom agreed, slashing his Exalted Falchion on the ground unit Risen.

"And this place is not suitable for my Pegasus to fly freely…" Sumia added as she swung her sword, killing off a mercenary Risen. "It's a good thing that I'm able to defend myself on foot too… just as long as I don't trip– whoa!" she exclaimed, ending up tripping down randomly… but on the plus side, she managed to dodge an arrow that flew towards her and stabbed a lancer Risen from trying to kill her.

"You stand corrected?" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"I stand corrected…"Sumia mumbled before getting up.

"You need to be more careful." Kivat sweat dropped.

"Believe me, you have _no_ idea how hard I try to prevent myself from tripping randomly…" Sumia added.

"But, to say the least, you're careful when it comes to Lucia and Cecilia." Chrom assured.

"Gah! I knew separating from the rest of the group was a _bad_ idea!" Cynthia cried out loud, catching our attention as she was being chased by a mob of Risen.

"Isn't that–!" Sumia began.

"It's Cynthia!" Chrom realized.

"I got her!" I said before placing a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Getting into a stance and crossing my arms, Kivat fluttered around me with the Fuestle in his mouth. Raising my kicking foot in the air, I levitated up high and Kivat wasted no time breaking the bindings on my foot. The phenomenon occurred, making the rest of the Risen and Cynthia stop in their tracks.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Cynthia muttered to herself, looking around before she noticed me in the air. "Morgan?"

"Cynthia, get down!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Huh?! Mother?!" Cynthia gasped

"Get down!" Sumia repeated.

With that, Cynthia ducked down and I dived down for the kick, kicking one of the Risen and pressed it down to the ground, making the Kiva insignia and killing it. The rest of them were compressed by the insignia, destroying them too.

"And there's more to come…" I said while looking at the front, noticing their advances toward us. "Chrom, I gonna need your help here!"

"On it!" Chrom nodded as he ran together with me, and both of us wielded our Falchion and Zanvat Sword respectively, dash towards the battlefield.

"Boy, was that a close call…" Cynthia said while she looked at the front and noticed Sumia rushing towards her side worriedly. "M–Mother?! How is this possible?! What are you doing he– BWAAAH!" she was interrupted as she ended up tripping randomly, landing on her front. "Ooft!"

"Cynthia? Are you okay? You need to watch your footing around here or you'll tri– AAARGH!" Sumia exclaimed as she had another one of her random trippings again. Like mother, like daughter… and thank goodness that anyone in my family didn't inherit any of that… "Goodness, that one hurt my knee almost as much as my pride..." she said as she sat upright, patting her shins to clear off the dust on her and Cynthia did the same.

"Well, I guess that settles it. You really _are_ my mother." Cynthia said. "But… what are you doing here? I thought… I thought you were dead.""

Oh, sweetheart… I'm not the Sumia you once knew. I came from another world to save you and your friends. But I can't stay." Sumia said.

Cynthia blinked for a moment, before saying, "…You came from another world? And once you're finished here, you have to go back?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Sumia apologized sadly.

"You don't need to apologize!" Cynthia exclaimed, surprising Sumia. "I'm super grateful for any help you can give us! And once we've gotten through this, we can totally handle the rest ourselves. We made it this far without your help, after all." Cynthia said before she looked to the side, smiling a bit. "But I suppose I might still… miss you… a little…"

"Oh, Cynthia…" Sumia said touched by Cynthia's determination as she extended her arms to hug her daughter. "Come rest your head in my arms and forget it all, just for a moment."

Cynthia's face brightened up a bit, but she remembered something and was sad while saying, "…No."

"Huh?" Sumia asked confused as Cynthia stood up.

"Thank you, but… I can't." Cynthia said while Sumia also stood up. "I'm feeling better now, so… uh… you can go."

"What…?" Cynthia asked confused.

"It's just… the longer you're here, the harder it'll be when you leave. I don't want to end up bawling and begging you to stay with me forever."

"Oh, Cynthia…" Sumia said before she suddenly hugged her daughter, surprising the latter. "You're such a brave girl. But bravery isn't the answer to everything. I want you to take care of yourself, okay? Know that even when I'm back in my world, I'll be thinking of you. And no matter how far away I am, a part of me will always be here with you." She then broke the hug between them. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." Cynthia smiled. "Thank you… Mother. I'm glad I got to see you again."

Sumia smiled seeing Cynthia smile before she wielded her lance and held it tightly. "Now, you better rest up a bit. You need to have energy to make it out of here alive."

"Yes, Mother." Cynthia smiled as Sumia was now more determined than ever to help her daughter.

"Hey, Chrom! I think I should go ahead and deal with the leader in this castle… somewhere." I suggested after the rest of the Risen poofed away from our combined attacks.

"Right. I'll go stay here and protect Cynthia while you're at it."

"Okay. Be careful." I said.

"Same to you." Chrom nodded before the both took off in different directions.

* * *

_After Kurogasa headed off somewhere, Chrom decided to return to where Cynthia and Sumia were at and on reaching the scene Sumia attacked the enemy bravely, stabbing them with ease. Saga and Emmeryn also entered the fray, with Athena in their care as they also defeated the rest of the Risen that tried to swarm her. "Way the go, Mother! Teach these guys a good lesson, Aunt Emmeryn! Uncle Saigo!" Cynthia cheered._

_"Looks like everything is alright around here…" Chrom smiled, surprising Cynthia._

_"F–Father?! Is that really you?!" Cynthia gasped in surprise._

_"In the flesh." Chrom assured._

_"But… what are you doing here?! You died! You died years ago!"_

_"N–No, I'm not the Chrom you once knew. I came here from another world through this silvery veil. The divine dragon granted us a brief visit to your world in the hope that we could help." Chrom answered._

_"…You were sent by Naga?!" Cynthia gasped._

_"Yes." Chrom nodded. "Cynthia… I'm so sorry. I understand it was my death in this world that set this whole tragedy in motion…" He apologized._

_"Father, please… don't be sad." Cynthia comforted with her assured smile. "You were a great hero and The Exalt! I can't bear to see you looking so down. I worshiped you growing up…" she said before looking at her father in the eyes. "You were– you _are_ my hero! What do you think Lucina would say if she saw you looking this glum?"_

_"Lucina…" Chrom pondered, thinking about the current Lucina waiting for them in the silver veil. After that, he looked at Cynthia once more. "Is she still in Ylisse?"_

_"Yes. She's defending Ylisse by herself with the assistance of Doran while we collect the Gemstones. That's why we have to win this fight! If we don't return, all hope is lost!" she exclaimed worriedly._

_"Then I swear I'll do everything in my power to see you safely home to Ylisse." Chrom nodded firmly._

_"Thank you, Father." Cynthia said. "I just need you to lend me your strength for today. If you can get us out of here, I know we can handle the rest ourselves. We won't let this happen again. We'll prove that we can protect everyone!"_

_"Well said, Cynthia. I'll be ready to leave this world in your capable hands." Chrom said before running off to take out more Risen._

_"Thanks. I won't let you down." Cynthia said. "And I'll fight all the harder knowing I have the faith of the greatest hero of all…"_

* * *

Whoever runs this joint, must be a pretty good enemy… not to mention bringing darkness to this world. "That takes care of that." I said.

"Yeah, aibou! Who would've thought that they would be _this_ pushy?" Kivat added.

"I gotta admit, though… after that whole battle with Grima, I think I'm starting to feel a little rusty on my fighting skills." I admitted.

"Better get back to in the groove right?" Kivat asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Now we just gotta find that leader. Question is, where?"

"That's what I wanna know too." Kivat said as we continued running along the long hallway.

As we came to the end of the hallway, I came to a halt as I heard some sort of commanding voice… and an eerie feeling emitting from it. "I think we just found our caster."

"Yeah, and this one feels pretty strong too, judging by the aura." Kivat added as I took a peek around the corner and spotted a masked and hooded enemy, casting a magic spell that casted out Risen from the ground, commanding them to go attack the enemy.

"Let's get the jump on him." I said.

"I'm with ya aibou." Kivat said before I put the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"Hm?" the figure said, hearing me and I was already in the air, preparing to go for the kick.

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted, lunging my kick towards the figure.

"Aid me!" the figure shouted, and the Risen got in front, taking the blow instead of him. The caster, in retaliation, shot out a black orb at me, prompting me to make a quick back flip and land on the ground. Meanwhile, the said kick from earlier exploded on impact, leaving only traces of burns on the ground.

"That was a close one, aibou!" Kivat said.

"Yeah. If not, I might've ended up taking damage on my face." I said.

"You…" the figure said, pointing at me. "…Naga must have sent you here, didn't she?"

"What?" I gasped.

"How did you–" Kivat asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out." The figure said. "I sensed that your energy was completely different than this world's energy, so it's not surprising there."

"This guy must be pretty smart, for an enemy…" Kivat said.

"You're telling me." I replied.

"A guy? Me?" the figure said. "Can't you make a good comparison between man and woman, warrior?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Perhaps I should remove my cowl so you can have a better look." The figure said, before removing the hood to reveal… Morgan?!

"Nanda?!" Kivat exclaimed.

"That's…?!" I gawked in surprise behind my helmet. I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's my own daughter, Morgan… and her whole body emitted a dark aura… while the shattered marks were on her face, fully awakening the Fangire blood from its deep slumber inside her!

"What's the matter? Feeling threatened all of a sudden?" she asked.

"What's… what happened to you?" I asked, still surprised.

"Master Grima has fully awakened my Fangire blood, thus accepting it willingly." Morgan said. "And I must say… this rush of power feels… amazing."

"No way…"

"What do we do now aibou?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know… I can't hurt my daughter like this…" I gritted behind my mask.

We were at a standoff for a while, thinking of what would happen next. Should I go for it and attack my own flesh and blood, or should I let her kill me instead? It's either killed or be killed. Just before either of us could make a move, we heard a Risen's roar nearby, and I can tell they are weakening as we speak. "So, you are not alone, huh?" she said.

"No. I'm not alone." I said. "I'm going to stop you from making a massacre around here…"

"It's too late for that, whatever you're planning." Morgan said. "You have no right to meddle with my heart, as I shall remain loyal to him and him alone."

"Morgan…" I muttered quietly.

"Forgive me, Master Grima. For now, I shall withdraw from this battle." she said before casting a dark portal behind her, ready to move.

"Oi, matte!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Farewell… may we never meet again." Morgan said before going through the portal, with it closing.

"Morgan…"

"Darn it, aibou! She got away!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I know…" I added as I de–henshined to my civilian form.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?!" Kivat exploded. "Try to persuade her, anything!"

"Even if I tried, it wouldn't work!" I snapped.

"Why not?!"

"She's my daughter Kivat! There's no _way_ I can harm her!" Kivat stayed silent at that, seeing that we both know that I couldn't do that to my own flesh and blood. "I'm sorry Kivat, I…"

"No, no, it's okay. I should be sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Kivat said. "Still, you could've tried to at least talk to her."

"I know, but what could I say?" I rhetorically asked.

"Kurogasa!" A voice shouted.

I went on full alert, looking at my back and noticed the rest of the kids and Shepherds heading towards me. "You guys!" I replied back.

"Looks like the whole battle ended up with our victory!" Saigo gave a firm thumbs–up.

"And you've handled the leader, I presume?" Chrom asked me.

"Uh… actually…" I said.

"The leader got away." Kivat finished.

"What?!" Saigo and Chrom asked incredulously.

"Yeah… and the most surprising part… it was Morgan…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"That's impossible!" Cynthia cried out loud.

"Aye, 'tis something unexpected!" Bakuya added.

"I thought that s–she went missing after trying to find y–you, sir…" Noire stuttered while staying close to Athena.

"She was… looking for me?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Ever since you disappeared, she took off after ya along with Kibat." Kjelle said.

"Really?"

"Hai~!" Athena nodded.

"But this Kurogasa is not this world's Kurogasa." Nah pointed out.

"Could it be… that–" I paused in between, as I connected the pieces together and came to a conclusion.

"This world's Kurogasa became Grima…" Emmeryn said.

"…and awakened Morgan's true blood in her, making her pledge her loyalty to him." Aqua–chan summed up.

"Yeah…" I nodded sadly.

"Dang…" Saigo gritted.

"Look, we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to have girls get Azure and Gules." Chrom said.

"Already have it!" Cynthia chirped happily as she and Athena revealed the said Gemstones to us, making Chrom and Saigo smile.

"Great job, you two!" Saigo praised.

"Our job here is done~!" Sagark chirped happily.

_**'Fellow Shepherds and Riders, the time to stay in this world is nearly up…'**_ Naga's voice echoed in our mind, but not within the kids.

"Well, that's our call." Saigo said.

"You're leaving?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. We have to go." Chrom nodded.

"Oh…" Bakuya said sadly. I then noticed Lon'qu approach his daughter and… gave her a reassuring hug?

"Lon'qu?" Aqua–chan blinked in confusion.

"Stay strong… to the end." Lon'qu stuttered a bit, but not too much as the two broke the hug. Then he handed her the boomerangs in his hands with an assured smile. "Make your p–parents proud, Bakuya."

"Tou–san…" Bakuya said before smiling. "Aye."

"Well, it's been fun Noire!" Henry chirped.

"Be sure to remember us." Tharja said.

"I–I will. W–With the Talisman I held, I think I would be alright." Noire assured.

"Always remember, Athena. Be strong for what you believe in and aid your fellow companions." Saigo said.

"And always continue your studies to go further for the sake of the future…" Emmeryn added while gently combing her daughter's hair with her hand.

"Hai~…" Athena smiled.

"It's good seeing you Nah!" Nowi chirped.

"Yes. Don't forget parents, ya?" Gregor asked.

"I don't think I will forget, Dad. Ever." Nah smiled.

"Stay strong, alright, Cynthia? Remember my advice." Sumia said.

"And be sure to look after yourself." Chrom added.

"I will Father… Mother…" Cynthia said.

"You stay strong for your mom and your old man alright?" Vaike said to Kjelle.

"Give those Risen a kick in the ass while you're at it." Sully encouraged.

"I will." Kjelle said.

"Alright, I guess this is it. The time to go home." I said.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe we'll make another trip here to aid them?" Kivat pondered.

"Anything can happen in the future…" Rey–Kivat said as our bodies began to turn transparent, slowly leaving this world.

"You stay safe~!" Sagark said.

"We will." Cynthia said.

"And remember girls. Defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny." I added.

With those last words, our view on this world disappeared, returning back to the silver veil.

* * *

_After the girls' parents disappeared, they made their way outside of the castle, and the six of them were now heading back to the meeting point: Ylisse. Riding on the wagon that's been provided (and surprisingly still alive), the girls reflected back to the last words they said to each other while Kjelle led the horse. _

_"Another world, huh…? I never thought I'd see either of my parents again, but… there you were." Cynthia muttered quietly. "It was odd that you looked so young, but it still brought back a flood of memories…" a small smile can be seen on her face. "Thank you. For coming to save us. And for talking with me one last time. I know it's not the same… you came from a different world, but still…" she paused, clenching her fist tightly. "Your, coming here filled me with courage. Enough to sustain me from here on out. We can handle things from here– I promise. Together, we're going to save this world!"_

_"Tou–san and Kaa–san appeared before me today, to lend a hand and support me to continue on living. It may seem like it was like another dream, but it actually happened before us. They may come from another world, but they're still the same parents I still remember." She paused, hugging her boomerangs she held in her arms. "And I want to make my parents proud for my achievement. I can still feel the warmth from that hug, and I am certain I would be able to move onward… for the sake of the future."_

_"This is so strange… It's like my brain is wrapped in a fog. It feels like a dream… Dear Mother and Father… I can't believe this, but… I actually saw you today! I mean, I know it wasn't the real you, but still." Noire paused as she held her talisman tight. "It was like you came down from heaven to save me. I was so happy! I guess this means I won't be reunited with you guys as soon as I'd thought. Not that I'm complaining. I've got a long life left ahead of me now, so I'd better make the most of it. I'm pretty sure you'd want it that way, after all. Isn't that right?"_

_"Our enemy seems to be defeated. The day is won. Though… not by us." Kjelle said. "This victory was given to us by those brave warriors from afar. Perhaps Mother and Father saw our pitiful plight from up in heaven… They must have gone to Naga to appeal for her help. Mother, Father… thank you. I know you've always protected me. But you can rest your vigil now." She then looked to her lance that was lying on the side next to her, looking at it firmly. "I will never be weak like that again. Now it's my turn to protect this world you fought and died for. I'll repay this salvation by saving the world you loved so dearly. I swear it! Never again will I yield to my enemy! Never again will I let myself be cornered! So be at the peace as you watch me from heaven. Heaven and… the other world."_

_"It's over… I… I get to go home after all… I still can't believe it. Separated, trapped, disarmed… And still we walk away?" Nah wondered to herself. "After everything I said… Naga sent a miracle after all. And I got to meet my family… I never thought I'd know my mother or father. We only exchanged a few words… We touched for just a few moments. But those moments filled me with such warmth. For a moment I… had a family…" That's when her tears formed and streamed down her eyes, making her wipe it away. "Oh gosh, my eyes are welling up again! But this is no time to cry. I got my dragonstone and I'm with the others. Being alive never felt better… This is a gift I mustn't waste! We can't afford to tarry. We need to get these Gemstones back to Ylisse!"_

_"Even though it feels like a dream, they really did appear~." Athena pondered to herself while Sagark slept on her lap, while she combed his head gently. "Father and Mother gave me courage to move forward so that I don't admit defeat to the enemy~. As an honor to their prayers, I shall try my best to make their wishes come true~. Please watch over me and my friends, as I shall become a great Saga for the sake of the world~."_

_After the moment of silence, Nah looked at Cynthia worriedly and said, "Cynthia… I owe you an apology."_

_"As would I, Cynthia." Bakuya followed suit._

_"Me too, cousin~!" Athena joined in._

_"Huh? What for?" Cynthia asked confused. _

_"For insisting there was no such thing as miracles. I'd never truly believed in that sort of thing before, but… Well, how else can you describe it? That was an honest–to–heaven miracle. Naga must have been touched by your unyielding faith, Cynthia."_

_"Nah…"_

_"I even heard Naga's voice this time. "Don't give up," she said. Just a faint whisper from far, far away, but… enough to make me believe again. The heaven _do_ exist. Miracles _can_ happen. And even this world can be saved."_

_"Hai~!" Athena said. "We've given up too easily after our precious items have been stolen and despair loomed upon us~."_

_"And from here on, we shall believe in your words of miracles, Cynthia." Bakuya said._

_"Cousin… Bakuya…" Cynthia muttered softly, before her usual brimming smile appeared. "Yep! You got that right! Man, we're gonna do such a number on Grima! And then we can finally see what it's like to lead normal, happy lives for a change!" she perked happily before shifting her attention to Noire, who was sitting next to Athena. "That's what you said you wanted, right, Noire?"_

"_I…" Noire began. "I guess it was! To think that day might actually come… Even I can't help but be a little optimistic after what we just witnessed."_

_"Hey, slow down, everyone. Don't go getting spoiled by what happened." Kjelle said. "The heavens aren't going to bail us out every time we run into trouble. So no more counting on miracles, all right? We need to get back to relying on our combat potential. And by "we," I mean "all of you.""_

_"But, Kjelle, weren't you the one just saluting our unexpected strength and bravery?" Bakuya asked._

_"What, _that_? That was just me blowing smoke to make you all feel better. Come on, I thought we were gonna die! You're _supposed_ to say stuff like that."_

_"Ha!" Noire laughed a bit, followed by a few more giggles coming from the girls. "Well… I guess I'll just forget that ever happened, then."_

_"Agreed~!" Athena nodded absentmindedly._

_"Aye." Bakuya followed suit._

_"…good." Kjelle added, recovering from her embarrassing moment._

_"Back in drill–sergeant mode already, Kjelle?" Cynthia giggled. "Guess that means the party's over. Onward to Ylisse! Lucina's probably scowling at her pocket watch as we speak…"_

_"Indeed. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can perform the Awakening." Nah said._

_"I hope everyone else is okay… Do you think they all made it back safely?" Noire asked._

_"I'm sure they're all fine. Although they're probably getting tired of waiting on us!" Kjelle pointed out._

_"You think we're the last ones?" Noire asked._

_"May~be!" Athena said, making Noire squeak._

_"Eek! We'd better get moving!"_

_"Calm down, Noire!" Bakuya exclaimed. "'Tis something we should be aware of! The Risen are still out there, hunting for more blood to spill on the land and we do not want to lose another comrade in arms!"_

_"She's right!" Nah agreed sternly. "If you running off half–cocked again, I have no other choice but to turn into a dragon and drag you back here!" Nah warned, making Noire squeak again while staying close to Athena. "So much for the life changing lessons."_

_"But we're safe now, and hopefully the rest of the crew is too." Cynthia said as she looked outside the wagon, at the dark tainted sky. "…Thanks, brave warriors of the Outrealms. You've taught us to never give up hope!"_

* * *

Chrom and I along with the rest of the Shepherds and Riders that went with us, were now back at the silver veil, surprising Lucina.

"You're back!" Lucina gasped.

"Yep, we sure are." I grinned.

"And in one piece too!" Saigo perked up.

"At least Gregor have fun chopping enemies down!" Gregor heartily laughed.

"But boy, that place looked _really_ grim! There's no sunshine over there too!" Nowi exclaimed. "Can't wait to tell Akane!"

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be in disbelief when they hear this." I said.

_**"Well done, Outrealm Warriors."**_ A voice echoed and Naga appeared before us. _**"Those children have eluded a terrible end because of your efforts. I am certain now they will make it safely home to Ylisse with Gemstones in hand."**_

"That's encouraging to hear." Chrom nodded.

_**"But…"**_ Naga intervened. _**"The battle is not over yet…"**_

"It's not?" I asked.

_**"Time will tell when another peril arises in the future. You may have averted one part of the history, but the dark future remains if you do not intervene."**_ Naga added, worrying Lucina a bit.

"That means our task isn't over yet…" Lucina muttered quietly.

"And a big possibility where other Shepherds and Riders will join in instead of us too!" Henry added.

_**"Correct."**_ Naga said.

"Just tell me what to do." Chrom said.

_**"Thank you."**_ Naga nodded. _**"I knew I could rely on you. When I must again call upon you to protect that world from the encroaching darkness… I know you will not fail. Until I summon you again, I shall send you back to your world."**_

"Please do." Sumia nodded.

"Well, time to whip up my kid to be a great warrior!" Sully said.

"Yep, you got that right!" Vaike agreed. He then looked at me, noticing my worried expression. "C'mon, little tyke! There's no need to sour up your face right now, right?"

"H–Huh?" I asked startled.

"Look, the Vaike thinks you should take a cool–off from this for the time being. Who knows? Maybe you can plan up somethin' to reach up to her too!" Vaike suggested… which was a rare thing, considering the fact that he's more of the brawn type instead of siding with brains.

"Oh… thanks, Vaike." I smiled back.

"Don't mentioned it, little tyke!" he smirked, patting my back hard. "That's what friends are for!"

"Ow!" I cringed, rubbing my back. "That hurts."

"What?" Vaike got out. "You can take a brutal beating from your enemies, but not a friendly pat from your fellow comrades? You sure are strange, little tyke!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved off before turning to Naga. "Take us home please."

_**"Very well."**_ Naga nodded before she and the rest of us glowed and after that, we disappeared.

* * *

_Back at AU Ylisse, Lucina looked outside from Castle Doran's rooftop, looking at the sight before her. "We've lost a lot of soldiers…" she began while looking at the wounded soldiers being treated while others the bodies and burned them, to ensure no Risen would arise in the middle of the camp. "Every day gets a little worse for us, while the Risen grow only stronger. Are we simply postponing our demise? The castle defenses are weakening…" she doubted before she clasped her hands in prayer. "Please, my friends. I need you here. Find the stones…"_

_As Lucina continued praying silently, Tiki entered the fray, walking towards the lone princess calmly. "Does something ail you, Lucina? You look troubled."_

_Lucina turned around and noticed Tiki approaching her, now standing next to her. "Lady Tiki? I am sorry– I was lost in thought."_

_"I see… it's about the fate of this world, correct? To be more accurate, you are worried for your fellow comrades as well…" Tiki said._

_"Yes…" she nodded. "Sending them to Plegia for the search of the two remaining stones while my group is dispatched to search for the last one with the Emblem… for the sake of the Awakening."_

_"It seems like you are determined, then…" Tiki added._

_"Yes. To defeat the Fell Dragon, we must return the five Gemstones to the Fire Emblem. But both Emblem and Gemstones have fallen into Plegia's hands." Lucina said. "Hence, the reason why we have decided to dispatched them to obtain it…"_

_"I can see it grieves you that you could not join them. But you were wise to remain in Ylisse. Only one of exalted blood can perform the Awakening." Tiki said. "If any harm befell you, their efforts would be for naught. You belong someplace safe. …Or at least someplace less perilous, if safe is too strong a word."_

_"I know, but it has been too long. What if the Risen have already gotten them? I must be prepared for the worst." _

_"Lucina…" Tiki said before she held her hands, making Lucina look at her. "They will make it back. Of course they will. I heard the Plegians keep the Gemstones and Emblem in separate, secret places. Your friends will need time to complete their mission. And you need to have faith."_

_"I know…" Lucina nodded. "All right, milady. I shall try to banish these ill thoughts."_

_"Good. That's the strong Lucina I know." Tiki smiled, making Lucina feel more assured. "I can help you defend Ylisse until the others return with–" Tiki's words were interrupted as Tiki saw something heading towards Lucina. "Ah! Lucina, look out!"_

_*SHANK!*_

_"…Nnrgh!" Tiki cringed in pain as a dark sword stabbed through her stomach before it was forcefully yanked out from her, flying back towards the dark figure's hand levitating in the air. Meanwhile, Tiki collapsed onto the ground, with blood continuously flowing out from her body._

_"Lady Tiki!" Lucina cried out as she immediately held her in her arms while looking at the silent figure in the sky._

_"It's you… How did you… get inside Castle Doran…?" Tiki got out, before the figure disappeared. Tiki coughed out blood and looked at Lucina. "Lucina…run… As fast as you… ahhh…"_

_"Lady Tiki? Oh no, please… LADY TIKI!"_

* * *

And that's the end of part 1! But don't get out of your seats just yet! There're three more parts to come! Stay tuned! And as always: WAKE UP! Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny!


	2. Decisions for the (Present)

Hey everyone, it's Fenikkusumaru again! I see you guys made it to the second part! That's good, because we got more action packed adventure just waiting to be read! So let's go and get to part 2 of this movie fic!

**Dislcaimer: **Same thing.

* * *

A few days have passed since I along with Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Aqua–chan, Lon'qu, Saigo, Emmeryn, Sully, Vaike, Henry, Tharja, Gregor, and Nowi went through the silvery veil. We came to an alternate world where Grima has taken over the world and our kids were desperately trying to get back the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem itself back to the AU Lucina.

Fortunately, we were able to save Bakuya, Athena, Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, and Nah before all six of them were killed. Normally, they would've been, but thanks to our intervention, we were able to put a stop to that and the girls were now able to take Azure and Gules back to Lucina. But there was one thing that's been bothering me though. While we, were there… I saw the AU Morgan.

For some reason, since the Kurogasa of that world became one with Grima, Morgan's Fellblood and Fangire have fully awakened and now completely loyal to Grima. I now really worry for the Morgan in my world. I couldn't help but wonder… could Morgan be from that AU world?

"Hey, boy! What's botherin' ya?" a familiar voice patted my back hard, snapping me out of my trance.

"Ow! Ursor! Don't do that on me!" I snapped, and Ursor heartily laughed.

"What? You looked like you're distracted about something, that's for sure!" he added. "So, is there something that you wanna talk about, King?"

"I told ya to just call me Kurogasa…" I sighed. "Like Chrom, I'm not one for formalities when it's just between friends."

"Alright, alright, calm down Kurogasa." Ursor waved off. "Now what's wrong?"

"It's…" I began. "It's… something personal."

"Oh? What's this?" Ursor raised his eyebrow. "A King who has doubts that he doesn't wanna share with others?"

"Ursor, please… stop calling me that…" I grumbled.

"Well, if a King is in doubt, you might end up being dragged down from your throne from anyone who will take advantage of your current situation." Ursor said.

"I know, I know…" I sighed.

"So, what is it?" Ursor asked.

I was hesitant for a moment before saying, "It's about Morgan…"

"Are we talking about the future Morgan that's married to Kan'shou?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Well…" I began. That's when I explained everything to Ursor to what happened a few days ago.

He listened to every single detail of my story, not leaving anything out as I know for certain that he can help me and keep my secret with him. After what it about three minutes of storytelling, Ursor nodded a few times, understanding the whole situation. "So, you're saying that your youngest daughter is probably from this alternative world, huh?"

"Well, Morgan _did_ say that she doesn't remember her own big sister when we first met her. And she doesn't recall how, when, and why she went back in time too…" I said. "What I fear the most that this AU Morgan might be the same daughter living with us today…"

"Hm… that might be a possibility…" he nodded. "Your story _does_ prove some valid points, more importantly, you claim that she came from a peaceful future too…"

"Yeah…" I said. "I just don't know what to do now, Ursor. I love my daughters so much, but to think I've seen her dark side from this alternate world makes me feel… I don't know… worried…"

"I see…" Ursor said before he patted my back hard again.

"OW!" I cringed, stumbling forward.

"No worries! I'm sure you can figure something out!" Ursor assured.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked while rubbing my back.

"Because you're _you_! You _always_ find a way to break the Chains of Destiny, remember?" he said, accompanied with his hearty laugh.

"Easier said than done…" I deadpanned.

"You'll find a way, squirt!" Ursor waved off. "Come on, let's get going already! I bet Miriel and Ricken are waitin' for us at a village near the border of Plegia. Y'know about this whole new food stuff that she cracked up in her head?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, she did it! She actually made an alternative food source for us Fangires!"

"Really?!" I said in disbelief. "Who would've thought that she finally managed to find a solution for that problem?"

"Believe me, even _I_ didn't expect it for as long as I've lived in my life!" Ursor added with a hearty laugh.

"With this, the problems regarding hollowed glass amongst people and Fangires that try to coexist will finally cease." I added. "Well, let's see thing she came up with. C'mon, let's go!" I said before running off.

"Right behind ya boss!" Ursor said before following me.

* * *

With a quick trip via Pegasus Knights of Plegia bringing us to the said destination, guided by Ursor, eventually, we arrived at the village near the border and the very first thing we saw was… "A tower?" I got out. Well, it's not exactly a _long_ tower, like those tall buildings back in my world. It's kinda like, uh… I dunno, but to say the least, from where we're standing, we can actually see the peak of the tower.

"Yeah, and it's a pretty tall one too!" Ursor added.

"I bet Miriel and Ricken are down there."

"But who brought along that tower anyways? Those two don't have enough muscles to carry it along with them!" Ursor said.

"Naw, you think?" I asked sarcastically with a deadpan look.

"Hey I'm just saying." Ursor said, raising his hands in defense.

"Ah, Kurogasa. Excellent timing." A voice said. From the distance, we saw Laurent heading towards us.

"Hey, Laurent. It's been a while." I said shaking his hand.

"Yes, it has been, so to speak." Laurent added.

"So, how's your thing with your wife, kiddo? Everything alright? Did she exploded on ya again?" Ursor butt in with his grin.

"Well, Noire is unable to do such a thing right now." Laurent chuckled sheepishly.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She is with child."

"Whoa, really? Congrats!" I said surprised before I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Your parents know about this?"

"Yes." Laurent nodded. "My Father was rather ecstatic to know that he's going to be a grandfather soon. Mother was calm about it, but she was nonetheless happy."

"That's good to know!" I smiled.

"Yes, but what boggles me the most is her selection of home. She wanted to stay in Plegia, near a place where she can stay close to her mother." Laurent explained.

"Knowing Tharja, if Henry wasn't there to intervene, and what she would do to her toddler self, I bet a lot of things might've happened to her…" I sweat dropped.

"Let us put aside this matter for now and head towards my parents. They want to present to you their latest project that has been researched for so long." Laurent suggested.

"Sure. That's why we're here in the first place." Ursor shrugged.

"Lead the way Laurent." I gestured.

"Of course. Follow me." Laurent nodded before turning around to walk towards the village with Ursor and I following him.

As we walked through the path towards the tower, many villagers greeted me happily, and in return I waved back at them with a smile. Some even gave me a few flowers as a gift, which I gladly accepted too. "From the looks of it, these villagers are lovin' ya, kiddo!"

"Yeah. It's not easy in the beginning, but it was worth it in the end. They also respected me for what I've done for the villages all over Plegia too." I said.

"I can see a bright future ahead of ya!" Ursor heartily laughed as we came to a stop, noticing a bunch of people circling around the tower, muttering to themselves about it. "I guess that's where we will find the two Ylissean sages! Ba, ha, ha!"

"Yep." I said before shouting, "Ricken! Miriel!"

The two sages turned around and notice their son, Ursor, and I walking towards them.

"Hey Kurogasa!" Ricken waved to me.

"You're right on time." Miriel smiled gently as she fixed her glasses.

As soon as I approached them, the villagers that circled around the tower earlier noticed my presence and said, "It's the King of Plegia!"

"Why is he here?" another one asked.

"It must have something to do with the sages and this weird tower over here…" another one said.

"Father, Mother. I have brought Kurogasa with us, as you have asked." Laurent said.

"And I just wanted tag along!" Ursor heartily laughed again.

"Wow Miriel, you actually did it." I said amazed looking up the tower.

"Many thanks." Miriel nodded.

"Yep! It took a while, but with the help of the Plegians and Fangires, we are able to finish this tower!" Ricken chirped.

"They helped out too, huh?" I added.

"Yep! The people of Erignaf actually came here and helped out!" Ricken chirped happily.

"And should this tower be a success, It will show the possibility that these towers can be installed in each village where many Fangires reside." Miriel said.

"And history shall be written once more as my Mother will be the very first to discover such oddities that will close in the gap between both Fangires and humans." Laurent further explained.

"Even if you say so, my research will continue on, Laurent." Miriel added.

"So, uh… how does this thing work?" I asked.

Okay, knowing that she will explain a lot of things in a scientific way and using other terms that I haven't heard before, it took me a while to understand the whole thing. To make it simple, this tower will harness the power of the sunlight and heat this place to charge up when it starts. And then, at a given time we set up, supposedly it will shoot out multiple light orbs that will hover in the sky, and will only last for half an hour. The Fangires can suck that light orb and it will make their thirst for human life gone for one day, and they will be able to enjoy their lives normally. Of course, after that's been shot, it would need to recharge since it can only be shot once per day.

"And with that conclusion, the people and Fangires will coexist and your investigations regarding hollowed glasses will decrease dramatically." Miriel finished.

"That's some complex words you used there, lady!" Ursor laughed again.

"Really? I can understand Mother's speech perfectly." Laurent said.

"That's because she talked in scientific terms." I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right, of course." Laurent laughed sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Well anyways, I'm ready to see this thing in action. Ricken, fire it up!"

"You~ got it!" Ricken exclaimed and towards the control panel to press a button, starting up the whole process.

"And with that, this tower is now fully automated." Miriel added as the tower glowed radiantly and before we knew it, the whole sky was now filled with multiple numbers of light orbs… wow, there're a lot of them. I can see why she said this tower can only shoot out these orbs once per day.

"Now for a little taste!" Ursor volunteered as his shattered marks appeared and his fangs pierced through one of the light orbs before sucking it in. It took a while but once the orb in the air disappeared, Ursor patted his stomach happily, letting out his usual laugh. "Boy, am I happy to taste something that's better than human life! This is amazing and I feel full already!" That's when the people and Fangires cheered.

"Excelsior! You did it Mother!" Laurent exclaimed.

"Alright, way to go Miriel!" Ricken cheered.

"Yeah! Your research is a success! Congratulations!" I smiled excitedly, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, but my research is beyond completion in my grasp." Miriel said.

"Yeah, we still got a long way to go too!" Ricken said.

"This is only the first stage of our solution." Miriel further explained as multiple fangs appeared in the air, sucking out the light orbs in the sky.

"Hey look at them go!" Ursor laughed heartily.

"Yeah, it's a free–for–all on those orbs." I added.

"Hey Daddy/Father!"

"Huh?" I turned around, noticing my daughters with their husbands walking towards me with smiles and Severa's daughter rushed towards me, hugging my leg happily. And as for her appearance? Well, she has Severa's looks but her long hair matched Owain's hair color and she wore a light blue dress with white squeaky shoes on her feet.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed happily, and I bent down, carrying her in my arms.

"Hey there, Louise! Did you miss your Grandpa?" I said, kissing her cheek happily while Louise giggled happily too.

"I sure did!" Louise giggled.

"Hello there Father–in–law, it's been far too long!" Owain greeted theatrically.

"Hey Owain." I waved, before I gave Severa a hug. "It's good to see you Severa."

"You too, Daddy!" Severa smiled while hugging me as I kissed her forehead. "And you're as good looking as always, Daddy!"

"Thanks, sweetie." I smiled.

"Otou–sama, it's nice to see you again." Kan'shou said with a polite bow.

"It's good seeing you too, musukou." I smiled.

"Hello Father!" Morgan smiled as she hugged me, and I returned the hug before kissing her cheek.

"Hey Morgan…" I smiled gently. Morgan is now eight months pregnant, almost nine and I know that it's Masao Kurenai Myers in her.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Morgan smiled happily as both of us broke the hug.

"It's nice to see you too." I replied back. "And I heard that it'll be a few more days before your delivery?"

"Aye, that is what the maiden stated." Kan'shou nodded.

"Yeah, but my partner wanted to make her delivery at Plegia of all places, Kurogasa–sama!" Kibat entered, catching my attention.

"Oh hey Kibat!" I greeted.

"Heya!" Kibat greeted back.

"So why do you want your delivery to be here in Plegia?" I asked Morgan.

"Well… Father, you might think my reasoning is silly…" Morgan said shyly.

"That depends on your answer, young lady." I said, patting her head. "There's no need to be shy about it."

"Agreed. My curiosity is at its peak. So, I suggest you let it out rather than keep it to yourself." Miriel implored.

"Alright." Morgan nodded. "The reason why I wanted to give birth here… is because you were born here, Father!"

We all blinked at that answer. "That's it?" I asked.

"Yes…" Morgan said shyly. I looked at her for a while before I patted her head again.

"Well that's fine. I don't think it's silly." I smiled.

"Really?" Morgan brightened up before she hugs me dearly again. "Thank you, Father!"

"Yeesh, all for that reason?" Severa said, slightly annoyed while looking away.

"Grandpa born here?" Louise asked looking at me with her bright innocent eyes, curious about me.

"That's right Louise." I smiled.

"So what's with the light show?" Kibat asked, looking up to see a few light orbs still in the sky.

"Aye. This is rather peculiar. And what is that tower over there?" Kan'shou asked.

"Daddy, did you do something weird again?" Severa asked, suspicious.

"My dear flower, you should know that your father has a vision for this once dry land of bloodbath!" Owain said theatrically, making Severa blush.

"Owain! Not in front of these people!" she hissed.

"Oh relax my honey cake, we're husband and wife. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

*POW!*

"Ow!" Owain cringed after getting punched in the stomach by Severa. He fell to his knees while holding his stomach.

"When I say stop it, I MEAN IT!" Severa growled, still flushing red.

"It looks like sister–in–law isn't still used to his antics yet, especially when it comes to cute nicknames." Kan'shou chuckled.

"You got that right, kiddo!" Ursor laughed happily. "You see, kiddies. This Miriel here came up with a crazy idea of replacing the food with this weird contraption! How does it work? Don't ask me! But one thing for certain is that it works like a charm!"

"Grandpa, I wanna see Grandma and Grandpa's mommy and daddy!" Louise said excitedly, while she hugged me happily.

"Okay, okay, we'll go." I chuckled before turning to my daughters and son-in-laws. "Well since we're here, let's all go to the castle."

"Sure. I want to see Mother again. It's been a long time since I've last seen her." Morgan smiled.

"Hey you're not the only one sis." Severa reminded.

"Aye, I was hoping that Matilda–sensei would go for a spar with me, to see how far I've trained." Kan'shou said.

"Mind if we follow? Today's task truly strained our energy." Miriel asked.

"By all means. You guys are all invited." I said.

"You kiddies go ahead! This Rook here wants look around for a bit. Y'know, in case there's trouble around here." Ursor suggested before he walked away. Just as I was about to head back to the castle via Pegasus Carriage…

_**"Kiva…"**_

"Huh?" I said confused.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Severa asked.

_**"Kiva… you are needed again…"**_

Aw man, not again… and it's at the worst possible time again too.

"Can't you pick a better time, Naga?" I mumbled quietly, as Louise looked at me curiously.

"Grandpa?" Louise asked.

"Something the matter, Father?" Morgan asked worriedly. "You seemed to be a bit lost just now…"

"H–Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Morgan. Just a bit of tired from the heat, that's all…" I lied.

"I agree. It's noon around this hour and the heat would reach its peak." Laurent said.

"You guys can go with the guards to the castle. I have to do something around here first." I said before I handed Louise to Owain and darting off somewhere.

"Funny… never thought of seeing Kurogasa acting like that before…" Ricken said, scratching his head in confusion.

"That baffles me too." Miriel added.

* * *

"Couldn't you have picked a better time Naga?" I asked, darting off somewhere.

_**"Forgive me Kiva, but your assistance is required."**_ Naga said in my mind. _**"Argent and Sable from the alternate world have been found."**_

"Really? That's good news." I said.

_**"And now, I shall teleport you to the place to unite with other parents first before heading to battle once more..."**_ Naga said as I saw a oval silver portal in front of me, while I made a quick sprint forward.

"I guess I'm on my own, huh? Well, let's see who's going to help me out!" I smirked before I entered the portal.

* * *

_At the orphanage in Ylisse, as Libra, Akane, and Bakuya are in the kitchen, preparing lunch with Elena assisting them, Akane pondered for a bit, catching Libra's attention. "Akane, what's the matter?" Libra asked._

_"Aye, you look like you're a bit distracted, Okaa–sama." Bakuya added._

_"Oh, it's nothing much… just remembering that Nowi told us the other day…" Akane said while looking outside the window. Nowi was playing with some of the kids while a few more orphans are tugged on Apollo's clothes, wanting to play with him, much to his chagrin. "Y'know, about their fight in that dark world and such…"_

_"Yes. I remember." Libra nodded._

_"That world was much like ours…" Bakuya added._

_"Yeah, and the Kuro from that world became Grima." Akane finished._

_"It must have been a dark day indeed…" Bakuya said while she cut the onions up into small cubes._

_"What are you kids doing here?" Elena asked, making both Akane and Bakuya look at the children standing at the door._

_"Ah mou~, Perseus! Felghana! Are you kids playing with the mud again?!" Akane asked, surprised to see her eldest son and youngest daughter covered in mud. Both of the kids have light brunette hair as the three year old Perseus who once wore a white shirt with black shorts, along with his two year old little sister Felghana, who once wore a light peach dress with black slippers, were covered in mud all over them._

_"Mai'yu, did Aunt Nowi forget to turn off the faucet again?" Bakuya, being calm, asked her two year old daughter. She had forest green long hair tied in a braid and wore clothing that was somewhat similar to a shrine maiden that's sized for young kids, only to have mud all over her too. Mai'yu nodded silently, as Bakuya sighed small. "Nowi must have forgotten to turn off the faucet again Okaa–sama… and I think the children somehow tripped as a result…"_

_"Aw mou~!" Akane whined._

_"Ara, look at you~! You're all muddy~!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"Not to worry Akane, we can always clean them up." Libra assured._

_"I guess…" Akane sighed._

_"Libra… Kiva–la…" A voice echoed._

_"A–re?" Akane blinked in confusion._

_"By the heavens, what was that?" Libra asked._

_"Ara~? Did someone call out our name~?" Kiva–la cooed._

_"Okaa–sama? What are you saying?" Bakuya blinked in confusion, looking at Akane while Mai'yu stayed closed to her mother._

_"Did you hear a voice Bakuya?" Akane asked._

_"Nay, I didn't hear anything other than the kids." Bakuya shook her head._

_"Odd…" Libra pondered. _

_"What's wrong Otou–sama?" Bakuya asked worriedly._

_"I'm starting to understand what Nowi was telling us about…" Libra added._

_"What would that be?" Elena asked._

_"The kids from the other world would are in danger…" Libra summed up._

_"Really?" Bakuya gasped._

_"Yeah, and it looks like it's our turn." Akane nodded. "Bakuya, Elena, watch the kids. We're going. Let's go Libra, Kiva-la!" She said before running out of the house._

_"I'm right behind you, my love." Libra before following her._

_"Ara~ wait for me~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying after them._

_"They seem to be… in a rush…" Elena said._

_"Aye…" Bakuya added. "I just hope they would be alright…"_

_"Don't worry, Bakuya. Just believe in your parents. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Elena assured Bakuya kindly. "I can finish the cooking lunch today. Why don't you tend to these children first? Maybe after that, try to help your husband out from being tangled with the kids again."_

_"Aye." Bakuya nodded. "I'll go do that."_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_"Are you serious?" Basilio said in disbelief._

_"I'm not kidding." Aqua said._

_"You sure you didn't hit your head on a rock or something?" Basilio still asked, puzzled._

_*SMACK!*_

_"Ow!" Basilio winced in pain, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Keep your voice down!" Flavia warned._

_"The kids are having a short nap. Please do not make noise in our home…" Lon'qu said._

_"Right, right, sorry." Basilio said._

_"Milady and milord's word are true." Rey–Kivat said. "The kids from the alternate world are in danger and the Kurogasa of that world became Grima."_

_"Well, ain't _that_ peachy?" Flavia said sarcastically._

_"We don't want to believe it, but knowing Kurogasa telling the truth, he couldn't have lied." Aqua said._

_"If that's the case, there's no way I'll be leaving this one behind!" Basilio exclaimed._

_*WHACK!*_

_"Keep your voice down…" Aqua warned hitting his head with a ladle this time._

_"Sorry…" _

_"In any case, with one disaster averted, this next one would be more disastrous than the last." Lon'qu added._

_"I wonder who the next batch, are?" Flavia wondered._

**"Rey… Lon'qu…"**_ A voice echoed._

_Lon'qu and Aqua went on full alert, knowing that voice. "What's wrong with you two now?" Flavia asked._

_"She's seeking for our help…" Aqua said bluntly._

_"Now?" Basilio asked._

_"Yes now." Lon'qu said. "Let's go Aqua."_

_"Right." Aqua nodded before they and Rey–Kivat followed._

_"H–Hey, what about–" Basilio began._

_"Take care of the kids while we're gone!" Aqua called out._

_"Again?!" Basilio wailed out loud._

_*BONK!*_

_"Ow!" Basilio cringed._

_"Do you _really_ like to get hit on the head, you oaf?!" Flavia snapped._

_"Sorry…" Basilio muttered. Lucky for them, the kids didn't wake up from their nap._

_"Still, I hope they know what they're doing." Flavia said._

* * *

As the silver veil opened up, I walked out from it and so did Chrom. "We're back here, huh?" I said.

"It would seem so, friend." Chrom nodded.

_**"Well met, Outrealm Warriors."**_ Naga's voice echoed.

At that point, Naga appeared before us. "Uh–oh. If it's you who summoned us, then this must be about that alternate future." Chrom said.

_**"Correct. Thanks to your aid, those first six children manage to survive their ordeal. Shortly thereafter, another six succeed in retrieving Argent and Sable. However, their victory is all too brief. Unable to stave off their Risen pursuers, they are soon overwhelmed and killed… Alas, the Gemstones they recovered fall back into the fell dragon's hands."**_

"That's not good." I grimaced.

_**"Without all five Gemstones, their world has no hope. You must intervene."**_

"I understand." Chrom nodded.

"I wonder who will help us out, this time?" I pondered.

"And I don't notice Lucina anywhere too." Chrom pointed out.

"That's because she isn't here!" Kivat's voice said as he flew towards me. "Heya, aibou! Looks like I've been called again!"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Hey! Where the heck are we?!" A female voice shouted.

"I don't know cupcake, but I get the feeling we're about to find out." A male voice said casually.

"Lissa?" Chrom asked, confused. "Is that you?"

"Chrom? Kurogasa?" Lissa blinked.

"Oh, it's Blue and Bubbles." Gaius noticed. "What's happening?"

"Yeah! I want to know too!" Lissa exclaimed. "I was just about to take a nap, until _this_ happened!"

"Well, there's an explanation for that." I said, but before I could say anything else…

"I say, where in the blazes are we now?" A gentleman's voice asked.

"I–I don't know Virion." A female stuttered. "A–And I think Azure might be worried I–if I'm not there to teach him about d–dancing…"

"Huh? Virion? Olivia?" Lissa asked.

"A–Ah! Everyone!" Olivia stuttered, but nonetheless, still happy to see us again.

"Oh, why if it isn't my fellow Shepherds!" Virion said proudly. "How nice to meet all of you once again! Ergo, I still cannot comprehend the situation here."

"W–What's going on?" Olivia wondered.

"We're here again." A voice said.

"Yes. This is second time we have to be here." Another added.

Huh? Aqua–chan and Lon'qu?

"Oh hey, you two!" Lissa waved happily as Aqua–chan nodded.

"Summoned forth for the second time… it must be our son this time…" Lon'qu muttered.

"Possibly so, milord." Rey–Kivat fluttered in, perching on Aqua–chan's shoulder. "If not, maybe we wouldn't be summoned here in the first place."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Rey–Kivat?" Lissa asked.

"Milady Lissa, everything would be explained once all of the chosen Shepherds have gathered." Rey–Kivat filled in.

"Chosen Shepherds?" Virion asked confused.

"Where in tarnation are we?" A southern accent voice asked.

"I don't know. And I was just about to declare a verdict on a trial I was presiding over!"

"Oh hey! Maribelle, over here!" Lissa chirped happily, waving her hands that caught Maribelle's attention.

"Oh, Darling! It's so nice to see you again!" Maribelle exclaimed as she rushed to Lissa's side and hugged her happily.

"Y'all in this too?" Donnel asked while repositioning his pot on his head. "I thought we beat that big critter yers' back, y'know?"

"This one is different Donnel." I said.

"Golly, where the heck, are we?"

"I'm not sure. The air in this silvery veil eludes my Taguel senses."

"You think so, Panne?"

"Yes, Kellam." Panne nodded as she took another whiff. "This air is different…"

Well there's Panne and Kellam.

"Indeed. And this place really needs to have a touch of grace, I must add." Maribelle said curtly. "All I can see is silver veil and nothing else. This will, definitely making my eyes sore, for certain!"

"And as always, that girl's tongue is still as sharp as a knife." Gaius commented.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Gaius cringed in pain.

"I would prefer to be called a _lady_, thank you very much." Maribelle huffed after hitting Gaius with her parasol. "Goodness me, Darling. How did you end up married a candy thief anyways? All of his petty crimes regarding the pastries shop haven't been paid yet and many complain about it! And I even heard that _you_ also joined in!"

"Hee, hee, hee. What can I say? I love adventure!" Lissa giggled.

"By Naga, what is this?"

"Aw mou~! I knew I got a bad feeling when we got in this silvery Decade–like portal!"

"Akane–chan!" I exclaimed, catching her attention.

"Kuro? You're here?" Akane–chan blinked in confusion before she noticed Aqua–chan looking at her. "You're in this too?"

"Seems that way." she added as Akane–chan approached us with Libra. "And I hope my daughter didn't cause any trouble for you?"

"Nope she wasn't any trouble at all!" Akane–chan chirped.

"Konnichiwa~ Onii~chan~!" Kiva–la cooed to her brother.

"Heya imouto!" Kivat greeted back. "Boy, you sure have grown up to be a nice Kivat now!"

"Ara~, thank you~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"What is our purpose of being here, Kurogasa?" Libra asked me.

"I'll have Naga explain that one." I said.

"Naga herself?" Libra asked.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly Naga. It's the Naga from the alternate world."

"What do you mean by that, Kuro?" Akane–chan blinked.

"My good man, are you saying that this Naga is not _our_ Naga?" Virion exclaimed.

_**"Indeed."**_ Naga confirmed. _**"As Kiva said before, I am Naga from another world and I have requested your help."**_

"W–What is it?" Olivia stuttered.

_**"Your children from another world are now on the run, getting the Gemstones they possessed to return to Ylisse. As soon as they reached the border, their victory lasted short and the enemy regained their lost Gemstones. It would be your task to avert the disastrous future for their sake."**_

"O–Our children?" Akane–chan gasped. "You mean–"

"Yep. Our kids." I nodded. "And seeing you all now, it's Owain, Inigo, Brady, Yarne, Kan'shou, and Apollo that need our help."

_**"Correct."**_ Naga said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up a bit here!" Lissa complained.

"What's the matter, darling?" Maribelle asked.

"I don't get it. If our children are all living happily in our world, then… our other children is suffering on the other? Is that what it is?" Lissa asked trying to understand the whole situation and I don't blame her. Fortunately for me, I've experienced this whole AU stuff firsthand, courtesy of our meeting with Lyon and the Blade Riders.

"Think Lyon Lissa." I said.

"Huh?" Lissa asked confused.

"Think Lyon." I repeated.

"Lyon, huh?" Lissa pondered.

"Y'know, cupcake, the one with that weird dark blue armor with the silver platter on him?" Gaius said.

"It's called Blade, Gaius." I deadpanned.

"Oh! I get it now!" Lissa exclaimed. That took you long enough.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's save them!" Akane–chan urged.

"She's right. We don't have much time." Chrom nodded.

_**"Very well."**_ Naga said before she opened up another portal that led to the other world… and man, that world looks bleak…

"Golly! That world is dark, for sure!" Kellam exclaimed.

"Yer' right, Kellam! And it's all pitch black!" Donnel added.

_**"Fellow warriors, I shall send you now to the brink– the moment in time before the world falls."**_ Naga began. _**"Again I offer the same counsel. The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love…"**_

"Some of us already know what to expect." Chrom said.

"And some don't." Kivat said as he looked around him and noticed some of the Shepherds already worried.

_**"Fight by their sides, should you must. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, warriors. Let destiny once again be reshaped by your hands!"**_

"You heard her guys! Let's go!" I said before darting in with Kivat following.

"Let's go Lon'qu." Aqua–chan said.

"Right." Lon'qu nodded before running after me.

"Mou~, matte o~!" Akane–chan whined before following Aqua–chan.

"We should get going now." Libra said before he followed suit.

"Ara~, ara~! I'm coming~!" Kiva–la cooed as she fluttered into the veil.

"Come now, Liz. Now's the time to help out Owain, who is in trouble." Chrom gestured.

"Blue's right, cupcake. It's now or never." Gaius added while holding his wife's hand.

"I might as well!" Lissa said. "This way, we can save the world again! It's been pretty boring lately."

"I must agree. Sometimes being a magistrate can be tiring and I _do_ need a bit of excitement." Maribelle agreed.

"So what are we waitin' for?! Let's get in there!" Donnel urged.

"The Taguel's existence is at stake!" Panne said worked up as she immediately entered the veil.

"Golly, wait for me!" Kellam exclaimed.

"My beloved wife, shall we?" Virion bowed.

"Y–Yes, let's go!" Olivia nodded shyly before the rest entered the veil, entering the AU world once more.

* * *

_At this time, the six of the children are rushing towards the border, still being chased by hordes of Risen. "Infernal Risen! Have we lost them yet?!" Owain asked._

_"I hate to tell you, but they're right on our tail…" Inigo said as the six of them took a deep breath._

_"Fie… the enemy never stops chasing us…" Kan'shou panted._

_"And they were able to close the gap too, milord…" Rey–Kivat fluttered in, staying next to Kan'shou._

_"Ah mou~! Just when I thought that things would go on our way…" Apollo whined._

_"Nothing goes to plan, ne~?" Kiva–la cooed as Yarne plopped down, feeling tired from the running._

_"Ahh, it's all over… I guess this is extinction…" Yarne whined._

_"Would you can it already? We need to keep movin'!" Brady snapped. "If we don't deliver Argent and Sable to Ylisse, this entire world's hosed!"_

_"Eek! All right, all right…" Yarne flinched._

_"Blast! More Risen up ahead!" Owain gritted, noticing a swarm of them coming._

_"A pincer attack… Clever…" Rey–Kivat said._

_"Here!" Inigo called out, pointing to a bridge. "There's a bridge… but if the Risen box us in…"_

_"Never mind that. Brady, Yarne, Apollo, go! Inigo, Kan'shou, and I will hold this side of the bridge while you secure the other!" Owain ordered._

_"You got it!" Brady nodded in agreement._

_"B–But I'm afraid of heights…" Yarne squeaked._

_"Get your butt a move on already!" Apollo snapped, giving a 'push' on Yarne using his foot. "You know that I got your back, y'know?!"_

_"Ara~, ara~, Apollo–chama sure can be feisty, ne~?" Kiva–la cooed. Brady, Apollo, and Yarne soon crossed to the other side of the bridge as the Risen from where Owain, Inigo, and Kan'shou are, got closer._

_"They're here, Inigo. Stay vigilant!" Owain said._

_"Don't worry. I'm not letting a single Risen get across!" Inigo assured._

_"Nor would I. Rey–Kivat!" Kan'shou commanded._

_"At once, milord!" Rey–Kivat fluttered, circling around him._

_"Henshin!" Kan'shou shouted while holding his katana and spear in each hand._

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said while latching around his waist. Kan'shou was wrapped in quicksilver before it shattered away, revealing Rey in his armor form. At the same time, both his spear and katana are emitting frost, ready to slash down his enemies in one go._

_On the other side of the bridge…_

_"How's it lookin', Yarne? You see any of them dastards?" Brady asked._

_"Hmm…" Yarne said, squinting his eyes to get a better view and saw some Risen heading towards them. "Yeah, I see a few down South. We could probably outrun them. But... there's a whole horde of those things closing in on us from the west. If we're gonna run, we need to go now!"_

_"All right, thanks." Brady thanked before turning to the fellow monk. "And I suggest you change into your girly outfit!"_

_"Ah mou~! Stop saying that! It's not girly!" Apollo whined._

_"Yeah? Try lookin' into the mirror for once and see fer' yer' self!" Brady complained._

_"It's not _my_ fault that Kiva–la has some purple and pink on her!" Apollo snapped. "Ugh… never mind. Kiva–la!"_

_"Ara~ ikuyo~ Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying into his fingers._

_"Henshin!"_

_"CHU!"_

_His body glowed brightly and a few waves of white streamed of light, covering him in quicksilver. Moments later, he was now donned in his Kiva–la armor, fitting his frame, modifying it into the male version of it._

_"Yep, still looks girly." Brady said._

_"I have to agree with Brady… pinks does make you more… feminine…" Yarne added, and Apollo's nerve snapped._

_"IT IS NOT GIRLY!" Kiva–la snapped._

_"Whatever." Brady scoffed before turning to the other side of the bridge. "HEY! Owain! Kan'shou! …Inigo! You need to get down here… NOW! We got a whole army of dead flesh marchin' in from the west!"_

_"You hear that, Owain? We'd better cross the bridge." Inigo said, but Owain stayed silent._

_"Owain?" Rey asked confused._

_"…If we cross the bridge now, these Risen are gonna follow us. Right?" Owain asked._

_"Right. Almost definitely." Inigo nodded._

_"That's if we're lucky. If we're _un_lucky, they'll rip us to shreds the second we turn around."_

_"True. We'll need to back our way across." Rey said._

_"But that'll take too long, especially if we have to hold them off as we go. Brady doesn't even have a weapon. How are you, me, Inigo, and Yarne going to protect him once we're surrounded?"_

_"The odds are not good, I agree, but… we have to try." Inigo said._

_Owain lowered his head, thinking of what he should say next. "No, I've got a better idea."_

_"Huh?" Rey asked._

_"Uh… okay?" Inigo asked, also confused as Owain glared at both boys, as if he's serious about it._

_"I'll hold off the Risen while both of you cross. Once you make it to the other side, cut down the bridge." Owain suggested, surprising both of them._

_"And strand you here? Are you crazy?! What are you talking about?" Inigo snapped._

_"Fie! Inigo is right!" Rey exclaimed. "'Tis no time for playing the sacrifice for sake of many!"_

_"Just shut up and go! We don't have time to argue about this!" Owain shouted as his hands rested on both of his comrade's shoulder, gripping them tightly. "Do you want me to die, or do you want ALL of us to die?!"_

_"W–What?!" Inigo stuttered._

_"Owain…" Kan'shou got out, as Owain noticed his sudden high voice and quickly backed off a bit._

_"Ugh, I'm sorry…" Owain apologized before he turned his back on them and looked at the battlefield. "I don't mean to shout. But both of you _know_ what's at stake here!"_

_Inigo and Rey were silent for a moment before Inigo said, "You're serious."_

_"…Yes." Owain nodded._

_"And you're sure there's no way we can fight and survive this together?" Rey questioned._

_"…I'm sure."_

_Inigo and Rey looked at each other before nodding and both said, "All right."_

_"I'm sorry to make you do this, Inigo, Kan'shou, but… I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with you. Now cross that bridge and go! The fate of the world is in your hands!" But the two didn't move. "Um… This is the part where you go."_

_"Sorry, Owain. We can't do it." Inigo said._

_"What?!" Owain asked surprised. "B–But… my epic speech…"_

_"BRADY! APOLLO! YARNE! Go on without us!" Rey said._

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey's claws came out and he slashed the ropes, making the wooden bridge fall to the chasm below._

_"Yeep! The bridge!" Yarne cried out._

_"What the heck are those stupid jackfarts doing?!" Brady snapped._

_"You bakas!" Kiva–la shouted._

_"You idiots! The three of us don't have to die like this!" Owain exclaimed as the claws on Rey still emitted some frost._

_"Neither Kan'shou and I are the ones being an idiot!" Inigo shouted back, surprising Owain._

_"H–Huh?!"_

_"Aye, I agree with Inigo." Kan'shou nodded. "I admit, the plan you created is the best way for the Gemstones to return to Ylisse. But, what are we supposed to tell Lady Lucina and others?"_

_"Maybe this, "Oops, sorry! Owain sacrificed himself!" would work? Definitely not!" Inigo added._

_"Wouldn't your sister be worried about you if you ended up–" Owain asked, trying to convince Rey, but the Rider managed to stop him._

_"Aye, I know what is at stake, but you must remember something." Rey said. "Your parents _died_ for you, Owain! Just to ensure our safety to escape from this dreaded place!"_

_"And I don't care how smart you think it sounds. You're not throwing your life away." Inigo supported, putting Owain in doubt._

_"But if I don't do this, the world is gonna–"_

_"Stop." Inigo said, raising a hand. "We can save the world together. Don't you want to be there to see it? I'm not leaving the Gemstones _or_ my friends behind, Owain. You want to fight? We'll fight. _All_ of us. And in case you hadn't noticed. We're not taking no for an answer."_

_Owain was silent for a moment before scoffing, "Heh. All right, fine… I suppose I was too legendary to die anyway. Very well, then. Let's crush these Risen and head home to Ylisse!"_

_"That's the sprit!" Rey nodded._

_"Now we're talking!" Inigo grinned._

_"…Showoffs." Brady muttered._

_"Brady, come on! We have to help them!" Yarne urged._

_"I think we should believe in them, Yarne." Kiva–la said._

_"The bat's right." Brady nodded. "We better pressed forward."_

_"What?!" Yarne exclaimed._

_"When they said we should head back to Ylisse, we _will_ head back!" Kiva–la shouted, making the bunny flinch._

_"Or what? You wanna sit around and wait for those Risen to come tear us apart?" Brady glared, making Yarne more scared than ever._

_"B–But… you can't _mean_ that?! They'll die without our help! We'll never see them again! Don't you care about them at all?!"_

_"Of _course_ I do, you… s–stupid rabbit!" Brady snapped, making Yarne flinch._

_"Urgh…" Yarne gritted._

_"If I could, I'd run over there right now and fight to the death! But that's not what they want. Why do you think they cut down the bridge? They know we have the Gemstones. They want us to escape. Once we get them back to Lucina, we can destroy Grima. End of story. A messy, heroic death for us won't solve anything, you dummy!"_

_"I know, but…" Yarne sniffed._

_"Owain, Inigo, and Kan'shou will be fine. You know what they're made of." Brady said. "I'll be damned if the last we see of them is some hellhole like this. …Now come on, Yarne. We need to go."_

_Yarne was hesitant for a moment, looking back and forth between the three comrades on the other side of the bridge and his other two comrades looking at him. "Well?" Kiva–la asked._

_Eventually, with one deep breath and sigh, he reluctantly made up his mind. "Fine…"_

_"Good man." Brady said._

_"…Bunny." Kiva–la corrected._

_"Whatever." Brady scoffed._

_"HEY, OWAIN! KAN'SHOU! INIGO! If you can hear me… I promise we'll deliver the Gemstones to Ylisse! Everything will be okay! B–But don't you dare die on us! I mean it! There's nothing a taguel hates more than a quitter!" Yarne shouted._

_"Heh. Don't you worry! We won't quit. We'll catch up!" Owain assured._

_"That's right. See you in Ylisse– I promise!" Inigo assured too._

_"We'll all get out of this alive!" Rey added._

_"…You better." Yarne said._

_"They'll pull through. They have to…" Kiva–la added._

_"HENSHIN!"_

_"CHU!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_"HUH?!"_

* * *

**(Moments before the encounter)**

As the other side of the veil opened up, all of the chosen Shepherds stepped out and landed on the ground. With one quick survey, this one open field was filled with corpses and dead plants. "Yeargh! This stench is beyond my keen of senses!" Panne complained.

"You got that right…" Donnel nodded.

"I bet Cherche would have a _different_ opinion when she sees this…" Lissa added.

"My word…" Maribelle gasped in horror.

"I agree…" Virion agreed.

"T–This is horrible!" Olivia stuttered sadly as she held onto her husband for comfort.

"No worries, my dear. Your husband is here to comfort you." Virion assured Olivia, holding her close to him.

"I think we should start looking for the kids." Chrom said.

"But how?" Lon'qu asked.

"Within these piles of corpses, there is a possibility that we might be too late…" Maribelle said. "Or my assumptions might be wrong and those kids are still around here… somewhere."

"Panne, can you try to sniff for Yarne?" Kellam asked.

"I would, if only the stench of the corpses weren't this strong." Panne groaned, covering her nose.

"Well, you have to try Panne. You're the only one who has a higher sense of smell than we humans do." I said.

"I would try, but it would definitely make me nauseated…" Panne said.

"Or maybe we should try to find a horde of Risens headin' towards somewhere." Gaius said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because those bad candies are now headin' towards us." Gaius pointed out as he points at one direction… and a large horde of Risen were rushing at us.

"Well that's not good." Kellam commented.

"It never is. Kivat!" I called out.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered before flying into my hand.

"Alright, it's time to end this battle…" Aqua–chan said.

"You got it, Aqua–" Akane–chan paused, and she looked around.

"Something the matter, my dear?" Libra asked.

"I don't know if it just me, but did you guys hear someone nagging other than us?" Akane–chan asked.

"Someone other than us… nagging?" Virion said.

"I think I heard them as well, Akane…" Panne agreed.

"Kurogasa, could it be that…" Chrom noticed.

"Yeah, I heard it too. Let's go!" I said.

"Right!" Aqua–chan and Akane–chan said before Kiva–la and Rey–Kivat flew to their respective partner's hands.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

With that, the three of us were coated with quicksilver and a huge snowflake, before they immediately shattered away, revealing our armor. "Yosh~! Now we're back in business!" Kiva–la–chan chirped happily.

"Should we must," Maribelle said as she held her Light Tome in her hand. "I think it is a good time to give these Risen a good spanking on their bottoms!"

"M–My, Maribelle. You are d–determined about this…" Olivia stuttered.

"Of course, Olivia dear." Maribelle said. "I hope your dancing skills while fighting have not gotten rusty."

"O–Oh no, my dancing skills are in top shape."

"It's true. I've seen her practice with Inigo and she was spectacular!" Virion boasted.

"You better put it to good use now, cause we're gonna go help them out!" I said before all of us rushed forward, heading towards the three figures that were running towards us.

"We must hurry! The other three that are beyond the bridge is facing danger on their own, even with one of them bearing the armor of the Rider!" Lon'qu shouted.

"And just when we thought we had a flying unit to cross that _big_ gap, we don't have 'em!" Lissa whined.

"Uh… you _do_ have me." Kiva–la–chan deadpanned.

"Oh… uh, right! I knew that!" Lissa laughed sheepishly.

"Airhead much?" Kiva–la–chan sweat dropped.

"Isn't that supposed to be that black bat's job?" Gaius scoffed, referring to Storm.

"Now's not the time. We must go assist them!" Maribelle reminded.

"She's right, y'all! Those good–fer–nothin' Risens are goin' for the kill!" Donnel panicked.

"Right, so let's do this! Aqua–chan!" I called.

"Let's go!" Rey–chan said before both of us placed in our respective Fuestles.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"H–Hey, what's that over there?!" I heard Yarne panic as Rey–chan emitted frost all over the surrounding, making them paused on their tracks.

"Mist?" Brady wondered.

"Did the Risen learn something new?!" Kiva–la whined. "Oh Naga, this isn't gonna be pretty!"

"Golly… is that Yarne?" Kellam gasped.

"My word, I just heard Brady!" Maribelle added.

"And I heard Apollo!" Kiva–la–chan said.

"H–Hey, those voices…" Yarne squeaked.

"No time for hallucinatin'! Cause those bone freaks are headin' at us!" Brady exclaimed as the Risen were entering the said mist.

*SLASH!*

"Whoa!" Kiva–la dodged to the side, avoiding the crescent wave attack at them. Moments later, they heard some sort of cracking sound and the mist cleared off. When they did, their eyes widened to see the Risen completely frozen before they shattered away.

"Are you three alright?" Rey–chan asked as she put her tusk swords back in her bracers.

"K–Kan'shou?" Yarne asked shocked.

"What the heck did ya _do_ to yourself?" Brady asked surprised.

"Sorry, but I'm not Kan'shou." Rey–chan said before de–henshining to civilian form, surprising the kids.

"Aqua?!"

"That's me. Don't forget about it." she said.

"W–What happened to you?" Kiva–la asked.

"She got her armor upgraded, just like mine!" Kiva–la–chan said as she landed right in front of her son. "And I see you donned the armor pretty swell, Apollo. For a feminine armor, it does fit you very well!"

"M–Mama?" Kiva–la asked stunned.

"Yep, that's me!" Kiva–la–chan chirped as her husband came up to her.

"Thank the heavens you're all okay." Libra sighed in relief.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Apollo. I'm your Father." Libra said kindly and both Kiva–las detached from their partners, revealing their civilian forms.

"Ara~, ara~! It's Akane–chama~!" other Kiva–la cooed.

"Happy to see your Mama?" Akane–chan chirped happily, which put Apollo to tears as he immediately hugged his parents.

"OH MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Apollo bawled out.

"There, there Apollo. Mama's here." Akane–chan said softly.

"You did well to stay alive." Libra added.

"Let's try to take out some of them first while they're having reunion time." Kivat suggested.

"Yeah, these guys aren't gonna kill themselves…" I said.

"Those who are still not occupied, eliminate the threats first." Chrom added.

"You got that right!" Let's go Gaius!" Lissa urged.

"Right behind ya cupcake!" Gaius said before the two went off.

"Let's follow them." Lon'qu suggested to Aqua–chan.

"Right. Rey–Kivat!"

"Yes milady!" Rey–Kivat nodded before the three followed Gaius and Lissa.

"Mama, Papa, it's so good to see both of you again!" Apollo cried out.

"As much as we want to say the same thing, the truth is… well, we're not your real parents." Akane–chan said.

"W–What?" Apollo said, looking at his parents as his eyes were still filled with tears. "W–What do you mean?"

"We are from another world, my son. A world where the Fell Dragon has been completely defeated." Libra said.

"R–Really?" Apollo asked.

"Are ya pullin' our legs?!" Brady gawked in surprise.

"Nope, we're not kidding! Grima in our world is dead for good! Like forever!" Akane–chan chirped. "All thanks to Kuro and the rest of the Riders, including me and Aqua–chan!"

"I see now…" Apollo muttered quietly. "It seems like my prayers haven't come true after all…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane–chan asked.

"Every night, I've prayed to see my parents, trying to find them in my strength. After hearing about my parents dying in battle when I was just a week old, at first, I don't want to believe it… and not even once, I missed the day I prayed when I became a War Monk, hoping for a miracle."

"Apollo…" Libra said.

"After seeing both of you for the first time, other than the picture I have as a memento, at first I was happy… but after hearing your explanation, it looks like my parents… truly died in battle…" Apollo continued as a few tears flowed out from his eyes looking sad. "I guess there's no such thing as a miracle…"

"Don't say that Apollo!" Akane–chan said.

"Huh?"

"Your mother's right. We may not be your real parents, but in our eyes, you're still our son and we're still your parents. We'll always be with you no matter what. I'm sure your real parents would say the same thing."

"How can you be so sure…?" Apollo lowered his head, still sad. "I bet once you finished your thing here, you'll be gone again…"

"Well, that might be true, but there's one thing you should know." Akane–chan said as she lifted her son's head a bit, making him look at both of his parents. "We have passed our hope to you. And Kiva–la is proof of that."

"Mama…" Apollo got out as she wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs.

"Your mother's right, Apollo. Seeing you donned in Kiva–la's armor and acting as a War Monk for your fellow friends is proof of that. You wanted to succeed where your parents left off; keep their passion alive within you. That goes to show that even though they are no longer with you, they are still close to your heart. And I thank Naga for such a blessing on our devoted son." Libra smiled.

"Y–You really mean that?"

"Yes/Ha~i!" Libra and Akane–chan said in unison.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Apollo whimpered, before hugging his parents and bawling out again.

"That's right. Let out all of the sadness inside of you. We'll be here for you until you've calm down." Akane–chan comforted as she rubbed the back of her son comfortably.

"Yes. For this once, allow us to fill your heart with hope once more… and succeed this world where your parents were unable to do so." Libra added as he also did the same.

"Mama… Papa… I love you both… and I'm glad that I get to see you both again…" Apollo said.

"Me too, Apollo… me too." Akane–chan smiled.

* * *

_"Brady? Is that you, darling?" Maribelle asked catching up with Akane, along with Donnel, Panne, and Kellam._

_"…M–Ma? No way!" Brady gawked._

_"No, young man. I am not_ your_ mother, strictly speaking. I've come from another world to lend you my considerable assistance."_

_"Another world?" Brady blinked before he took a step back. "Um… right."_

_Noticing the predicament, she immediately intercepted her son from running and pulled his ears, feeling slightly annoyed. "And where do you think you're going, young man?"_

_"Ow! Let go of my ear!" Brady whined. "What do you care if I haul it out of here? You're probably s–some enemy ruse!"_

_"I most certainly am not!" Maribelle huffed as she lets go of her son's ears, making the latter rub it painfully. "If I were some artifice of the enemy, then you would already be dead. I or someone else would have struck you down the moment you hesitated."_

_"Well… yeah, but…"_

_"But nothing! Stand up straight! Did I raise you to run for the hills at the sight of your own mother's face?"_

_"You didn't raise me, period!" Brady snapped. "Ugh, I give up. So what do you want, Ma?"_

_"At last, some respect!" Maribelle sighed. "Naturally, I have come to make sure my son in this world carries himself with dignity."_

_When Maribelle stated that, for some reason, Brady's whole body shook, as if he's holding himself back for a bit. Eventually… "…BAWWW!" he finally cried out loud, much to Maribelle's surprise._

_"Brady, whatever has come over you?" she gasped. "You usually cry_ after_ my lectures, not_ before_ them."_

_"I just can't look at you a second… longer…" He sniffled while trying to rub off the tears from his eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again, Ma!"_

_"So that's it…" Maribelle noticed as her expression softened, now looking at her son worriedly. "It was not a ruse you feared. It was that I might see you shed tears."_

_"Shaddap! I was only… Rrgh… GAH! All right! So_ what_ if I didn't want to look stupid in front of ya?" Brady sobbed._

_"My dear, sweet child." Maribelle chuckled gently, shaking her head. "You have your silly moments, I'll admit. But stupid? FAR from it. You helped your friends by keeping the Gemstones safe. I think it was dashing. And if people daresay otherwise, I shall have to reprimand them… with my boot!"_

_"…Pfft! That's not exactly genteel, Ma." Brady said._

_"Of course it's genteel. It just won't be_ gentle."

_"Shuck my corn, is that Brady?!" Donnel gasped._

_"Huh?" Brady got out, as he wiped his tears. "That drawl…" He added, before finally seeing his dad. "Pop?! No, it can't be. You're dead! You better not be a Risen, or I… I…"_

_"Easy now– I ain't no Risen! But I ain't your pa, neither. I came here from another world to lend ya a hand."_

_"Haw? Another world?" Brady asked, before shrugging, …Meh, whatever. As long as you're no Risen. So my pop is still in his grave?"_

_*WHACK!*_

_"OW!" Brady snapped before Maribelle smacked in the head with her parasol._

_"That's no way to talk to your Father like that!" Maribelle huffed._

_"Maribelle, it's alright. He just had his days!" Donnel said trying to calm his wife down and Maribelle was able to calm herself down. After that, he looked at his son and said, "And Brady, now ya done got me worried too, but yeah, as far as I know…"_

_"Whew, that's a relief." Brady sighed in relief. "Sometimes dead folks in my world come back with a vengeance, if you get me."_

_"Oh, don't worry, Brady. I_ completely_ understand what you're saying…" Maribelle assured._

_"Nothing terrifies me more than the thought of bumping into you or Ma." Brady admitted while scratching the back of his head. "…Anyway, sorry I freaked out on you like that."_

_"Poor kid. Ya been through a lot. I shoulda got here sooner and saved ya all that grief by the bridge." Donnel said._

_"You saw?"_

_"Sure did."_

_"It was really tough, Pop…" Brady gulped. "Leavin' em like that… Runnin' away… But the world needs the Gemstones… I had no choice…"_

_"I know it's gotta hurt. A kind kid like yerself shouldn't have to make such tough decisions. Ya done good, Brady. Ya done real good."_

_"Thanks…" Brady sniffed._

_"But ya know what comes next, don't ya? Ya know what ya gotta do?" Donnel asked._

_"Uh–huh…" Brady nodded._

_"Well, don't you worry. I didn't come all this way to let ya down, Son. I'll fight off them Risen. You dry yer eyes and hurry on back to Ylisstol!"_

_"I will." Brady said as he wiped his tears, now feeling confident. "It was good to see you, Pop. Ma. I'll make both of you real proud– I promise! And I promise I'll do my part!"_

_"I'm sure you will, son!" Donnel nodded in agreement._

_"Now, get going. Join Apollo and Yarne in your quest for the delivery of these Gemstones." Maribelle said. "Or better yet, you three should stay here and wait, as us parents shall perform a miracle where the six of you will go home… together."_

_"Right…" Brady sniffed._

* * *

_"M–Mother? …Is that really you?" Yarne stuttered._

_"It pleases me to see you safe, Yarne." Panne smiled a bit._

_Yarne was too happy, as he immediately hugged her tightly, much to her confusion. "Oh! Mother! It's a miracle! You're back from the dead!" Yarne exclaimed… until he paused and looked at his mother. "…Y–You're not a Risen, are you?"_

_"Well, I may have red eyes… but no. I am not a Risen." Panne said, making Yarne feel happy._

_"You mean it?" he asked, and Panne nodded slightly. "Then you really ARE alive! This is wonderful! I thought I was the last taguel, and I was so, so scared…"_

_"Poor Yarne…" Panne said worriedly, patting his head like she used to do with her child. "Your world has been so cruel to you. But I am so proud of you for keeping our race alive."_

_"Wait… What do you mean, "your world"?"_

_"I'm sorry, Yarne. I'm not really your mother." Panne apologized. "I should have told you sooner. I've come from another world to help you for as long as I can."_

_"You mean you're going to leave? But I just got you back!" Yarne panicked._

_"Naga's power here is limited. My task is to ensure you and the Gemstones reach Ylisse. Then I must go." Panne said. Then, much to her surprise, Yarne suddenly hugged her dear life._

_"No! No, no, I want you to stay! I don't want to be the last taguel anymore!"_

_"I truly am sorry, Yarne. I know your loneliness all too well." Panne said while comforting him. A few moments later, the two broke the hug and looked at each other and she said, "I never meant for you to share it… but know that I will always love you, even when we are worlds apart! I will never stop praying for your safety and happiness. Please, do not cry. You will break your mother's heart…"_

_Yarne was touched by his mother's words as he tried to dry out the tears, wiping it with his arm. "All right… I won't cry anymore, Mother. I know I'm too old to be falling apart like this."_

_"Good boy." she smiled after cheering her son up._

_"Yarne… You're safe." Kellam said._

_"Waugh!" Yarne freaked out before seeing him. "…F–Father? I must be seeing things. Are you a g–ghost?"_

_"No. I'm not really your father. I came from another world."_

_"Another world, huh? Just like Mother." Yarne added. "I bet you've come here to scold me…"_

_"Huh? Why would I do that?" Kellam asked, confused._

_"B–Because I left my friends behind! I left them to die!" Yarne stuttered, as he started to get teary again._

_"You mean back at the bridge?"_

_"I didn't mean to leave them. I was going to stay by their sides- even if it meant extinction! But I messed up! I failed them! Waaah!" Yarne sobbed before hugging Kellam._

_"Aww. Easy now, Yarne. I understand…" Kellam assured as he gently broke the hug. "It hurts when you can't be there to protect your friends. I know that as well as anyone. Every injury they sustain is like a knife in your chest. I get it."_

_"You do?" Yarne sniffed._

_"But I also know it's important to keep living. Why's that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Yes, you do. You have a mission."_

_"…To get the Gemstones back to Ylisse." he remembered as his eyes were now burning with passion, braving up for once. "Y–You're right, Father. I was so upset that I nearly lost sight of it."_

_"Then you'd better get going. I'll handle things here!" Kellam smiled as he, Panne, Donnel, Maribelle, Libra and Akane moved forward._

_"Don't you mean_ "we",_ Kellam?" Panne corrected._

_"Oh yeah… golly, forgive me." Kellam apologized._

_"Right! No looking back. Thanks, Father!" Yarne thanked as he looked at Apollo and Brady. "Hey, you two! I think we should move on for the time being. Just waiting here won't do any tricks!"_

_"And our friends?" Brady asked._

_"I'm sure they'll be alright! For now, let's head out and try to find a way to get home." Yarne suggested._

_"Right. Let's get going!" Apollo said._

_"We're all getting out of this alive! And that's a promise!" Brady said._

* * *

As we trampled through the enemies in front of us while Apollo, Brady and Yarne made their escape, eventually, we've reached the place where they pointed out the broken bridge… and there was a _huge_ gap between us. "So, what now?" Chrom asked.

"I may be able to keep them busy with my long range magic." Maribelle said as she took out her new tome, Mire. "But for how long, that I don't know."

"And I might be able to reach to the other side via my wings." Kiva–la–chan added.

"Then, what about us?" Lissa asked while we heard swords clashing on the other side. "How are we supposed to cross there? We don't have any other fliers besides Akane!"

"I may have an idea… but I'm not certain if it would work or not…" Rey–chan said as she stepped forward.

"It's better than nothing…" Chrom nodded as Rey–chan looked at Panne.

"Panne, can you change into your beast form and start kicking dirt?" she began then looked at Maribelle. "And Maribelle, will you use your wind magic to blow the dirt across this gap?"

"What's the idea?" Panne asked.

"Yes, Aqua. I'm intrigued by your scheme." Maribelle added.

"I'm going to build a bridge… made out of ice." Rey–chan said while showing us the Fuestle.

"Really?" Lissa gasped in surprise.

"Brilliant plan Aqua!" Virion praised.

"It's worth a shot." I said. "Just make sure to make handles to hold onto so we don't fall off."

"Right." Rey–chan said, before putting the Fuestle in Rey–Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"Then, there's no time to waste!" Panne roared as she immediately transformed into her Beast form and started kicking some dirt onto that direction.

"And to ensure it would spread evenly, my wind shall assist you!" Maribelle exclaimed as she cast her spell while the mist emitted from Rey–chan's armor.

"We better help them gather some dirt! I know it may take some time, but it's worth the shot, right?" Kellam asked.

"Yer' got that right!" Donnel exclaimed as he pulled up his sleeves. "Let's get diggin'! I'm sure my farmin' work would work best here!"

"Normally, I wouldn't dirty my hands by any sort, but just this once, I'll do it." Virion said.

"I should help too." Olivia added.

"C'mon Chrom, let's get digging!" Lissa urged.

"Yes, yes… I get it, Liz…" Chrom sighed before all of us started digging up while Rey–chan spread the mist on the gap and I saw it slowly form up as she swings her tusk swords on them.

"Hey, Kiva–la–chan! Be sure to aid them a bit!" I shouted.

"Mou~! I get it already!" she whined before she flew towards them, assisting them with her weapon, much to their confusion.

"Let us do this posthaste, Kurogasa. Time is running short." Lon'qu said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Then I got an idea. "Akane–chan, I'm gonna need your help!"

"Huh?" Kiva–la–chan asked confused.

"I'm gonna kick some dirt up with a Darkness Moon Break kick and you use your wings to send that dirt to the ice bridge Aqua–chan is making!"

"HUH?!" Kiva–la–chan blinked in confusion.

"It would be faster this way…" Chrom said as he patted his hands off from the dirt.

"Yeah, and so much for my precious nails. It's cover in dirt!" Lissa snapped.

"You still have to complain about that, woman?" Kivat deadpanned.

"Enough already! I can't emit the mist forever, you know?!" Rey–chan snapped, making most of us flinch, except Panne.

"Alright, I'm going for it!" I said.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Kiva–la–chan panicked.

**WAKE UP!**

"You better step on it!" Gaius shouted as the rest of the Shepherds took a step back while Maribelle focused on controlling the wind to ensure it won't fall off.

"Ah mou~! Things I do for love!" she whined as she got into position and flapped her wings faster, also directing the dirt.

"I don't have to make a big leap. Just a strong stomp forward would do the trick." I said before I lifted up kicking foot up, making just a small leap before crashing my kick down, enough to erupt a large amount of dirt up high. "Darkness Moon Break!"

"Excalibur!" Maribelle shouted as she applied the strong wind blast, enough to make it reach the other side while Kiva–la–chan continued to flap her wings.

"Mou~, how long?!" Kiva–la–chan whined.

"Just keep going!" I shouted, before jumping up again. "Darkness Moon Break!" I made more, large amounts of dirt go up high and Kiva–la–chan and Maribelle sent to the bridge.

"Almost done. Just a little more!" Rey–chan said.

"One more kick should do it Kurogasa!" Maribelle said.

"One more kick… coming right UP!" I shouted as I delivered the kick for the third time and this time, that large amount of dirt I've gathered was able to get to the last gap and Rey–chan lashed out one more slash from her tusk swords. After all that hard work, the bridge was now completed.

"I–It looks like it's done now…" Olivia said.

"Indeed! Let us be on our way now!" Virion exclaimed.

"That was something, Aqua–chan." I said. "Even I can't think of something like that…"

"You learn a lot when you're staying at a place where snow falls most of the time, Kurogasa." She said while looking at me. I may not be able to see her face, but I can tell that she let out a warm gaze and smile, enough to make me smile back behind my mask.

"Alright everyone, charge forward!" Chrom ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Blue." Gaius said before he was the first to cross the ice bridge.

"Gaius, wait up!" Lissa whined before going after him.

"Darling, be careful! You might slip and fall with a bump on your head!" Maribelle said worriedly as she trots her horse forward.

"Hey, wait for me!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Let's get going. My son is waiting on the other side." Rey–chan suggested.

"Right behind you!" Lon'qu and I said before we went.

"Hurry Kellam, the others are in trouble!" Panne said before hopping over there.

"Golly, wait up!" Kellam complained, before following her.

"Olivia, I suggest we should do the same." Libra consoled.

"Y–Yes, let's go now!" Olivia stuttered a bit before she also followed suit. "I hope this world's Inigo would be alright…"

* * *

"Fie! When will these Risen end?!" Rey hissed as he clawed another Risen down hard.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"Huh? Did you say something Rey–Kivat?" Kan'shou asked.

"No. I don't say anything, milord." other Rey–Kivat answered.

"Then… who did?" Rey pondered.

"Hey, didn't we take down this bridge earlier?" Inigo pointed out. "And why is it covered in ice?"

"That's why I want to know too." Owain said.

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted.

"Huh?!" The three boys asked surprised.

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted as I landed my kick onto the target in front of the boys, cutting off some of their work.

"Wohoo! Let's see if any of you boney Risen can stop my Nova Strike!" Kiva–la–chan chirped happily as she spun rapidly before she crashed straight at the enemy in a single line, drilling through them in one go.

"You foul beasts shall stay away from these children! Excalibur!" Maribelle exclaimed while she cast her wind spell onto them, shredding their bones into black mist instantly.

"What the–!" Inigo gasped.

"That's–!" Owain got out.

"Owain!" Lissa and Gaius called out.

"No way… this can't be, can it?" Owain blinked in confusion as Lissa was the first to hug her son happily.

"Owain? It's you, isn't it? I'm so glad you're all right!" Lissa said happily as she broke the hug, but Owain took a step back, still not able to overcome the sudden appearance of his parents.

"M… M–M–Mother?" he stuttered. "That's impossible! I've witnessed your death after you gave us an opening for our escape! And… I remember you being bigger." he pointed out, making Lissa puff her cheeks.

"Well, maybe _you_ were just a shrimp!" Lissa huffed. "Ugh. Anyway… I'm not the Lissa you're thinking of. This is going to sound insane, but I've come from another world to rescue you. After all, you are still my son… in some weird, cross–dimensional way."

Owain blinked at that, "…Oh."

""Oh"? …That's it?" Lissa asked incredulously. "Usually a word like "cross–dimensional" sends you into spasms of nomenclature. Aren't you going to shout "My sword hand twitches!" or something?"

Owain was silent for a moment… until his whole body trembled and he started to sniffle? "You're alive…"

"Owain, are you… are you crying?!" Lissa panicked as she immediately checked up on her son. "Did the Risen bonk you on the head? Let me see the bump. Come on…"

"I'm fine! I'm n–not crying!" Owain defended himself as he shook off the sadness in his eyes. "It's like you said… m–my eyelids twitch in rapture!"

"Owain, I–" Lissa began, about to comfort her son, until he began his theatrical act, just to prove her wrong.

"Behold! Like a whetstone of hope, you have crossed the planes to sharpen my b–blade… M–My ethereal blade of… of… Baaaaaah!" Owain bawled out, suddenly hugging Lissa.

"Oh, Owain…" Lissa sighed, before hugging her son. "There, there. Everything's going to be all right. You're such a brave boy- always putting up a bold front. I'm really, really proud of you. So you go ahead and have a good cry in your mother's arms. You earned it."

"BAAAAAAAAAAH! Mother, I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have let you die! And I shouldn't have given up like I did at the bridge." Owain wailed. "You didn't save me just so I could throw my life away! I'm sowwy, Mubba… *sniff* I'm a *sob* h–howwible berson… WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey. Wipe your nose, mister. You're dribbling." Lissa said as she took out a napkin and cleaned his nose up. "You are certainly _not_ a horrible person. You're my son. All that matters is that you're safe." she comforted as Owain slowly stopped crying. "Now… if you're done sobbing and sniffling, we've got work to do. These Risen will be the ones crying when _we're_ done with them. So what do you say, kiddo? Ready to save your future?"

"And not to mention make a name as the Scion of Legend, like you always spurted out?" Gaius added, which caught Owain's attention.

"Do the raging valley winds play tricks on my eyes? Now I'm seeing phantoms of my father." Owain said.

"Nope, that's your dad, alright!" Lissa chirped happily.

"You mean he's… not a ghost?" Owain blinked before staring at his dad. "You're really here?!"

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "But judging from your eyes, I bet you must think that I'm some sort of a phantom or something…"

"You _do_ look like one, which would claim my life…"

"Look, can we get past the phantom thing already?" Gaius said, feeling annoyed. "And even if I was a ghost, I wouldn't be helping to drag you off to heaven."

"Huh?" Owain asked confused.

"I mean, what kind of father wants to watch his son bite the big one?" Gaius asked sternly. "Not me, _that's_ for sure. I ought to club you one for trying to sacrifice yourself like that at the bridge. Brave or not, that was a cruel thing to make your old man watch."

"But I was just trying to–"

"You need to take better care of yourself, Owain." Gaius interrupted. "That look on your face back there gave me a real scare. I could see in your face that you were ready to… I almost lost you."

Owain realized what his father just said, as he lowers his head down with slight regret. "All right… I'm sorry." he said as he looked back on his dad. "I'll take better care of myself. I promise."

"Good. I came here to save you. That means you have to fight to stay in this, no matter how hard it gets." Gaius advised while drawing out his daggers. "Don't make me say it again!"

"Huh?" Owain asked, still confused before Gaius immediately dashed forward, heading towards the battle. "…Father, wait!" Owain cried out, but it was too late. "…He's gone. Well… thanks for the tough love. I think I needed that."

"Your dad might be strict at times, but that just to show that he really cares about you, like your little self in our world!" Lissa pointed out.

"Really?" Owain asked.

"Uh–huh!" Lissa chirped.

"Huh…" Owain said. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out out of this hellhole!"

"Then, let's start cutting them up!" Lissa smirked as she wielded her axe and both of them headed towards the battlefield.

During the midst of battle, as I slashed my enemies down with the Zanvat Sword, Kivat spoke up. "Oi, aibou!"

"What? I'm busy here!" I shouted as I moved the hilt up and down, revealing the red beam on it and began to slash them.

"I felt it! The same aura your AU daughter is emitting!" Kivat exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" I gasped.

"No doubt about it aibou!" Kivat said.

"Okay, we'll finish off these guys and you lead me to that aura!" I suggested.

"_If_ we can get out of _these_ guys first!" Kivat added.

"If these guys are trying to block me, I'll create a path to get through it!" I exclaimed, slashing my enemies wildly to weaken them.

"That's the spirit, aibou! And be sure to remember the plan! Y'know, about the whole 'not using your armor to confront her' thing that we planned with your friend?" Kivat reminded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I waved off.

"Alright, let's finish this off!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I said before using the special Fuestle to put in the Zanvat Sword.

**WAKE UP!**

With one more wild slash on them, and a quick move of the hilt to the top, I slowly pulled it down, and most of the Risen were stunned, unable to move a muscle. Eventually…

*CLICK!*

*BOOM!*

…they have been decimated.

"Kurogasa's determined to find her…" Chrom said.

"Even so, Chrom. We should deal with our enemies first!" Maribelle said. "They can be quite a nuisance, should we leave them be!"

* * *

_"Inigo!" Olivia called out, making her son look at her and he gasped._

_"M–Mother?! No, that's impossible… My mother died before my eyes. I know what I saw." Inigo trembled._

_"I'm not the Olivia you know." Olivia explained. "I've come from another world. Look at you. You've been through hell… And all this time you've held strong…" Olivia then hugged her son, to his surprise. "I should have been there for you! I'm so sorry, Inigo… Please forgive me…"_

_"Another world?" Inigo blinked as the two broke the hug. "No wonder you look so young. But what are you apologizing for?"_

_"Because the me from this world…" she began. "She shouldn't have left you alone! What kind of mother am I to abandon my son like that?"_

_"That's not your fault. It's not even my real mother's fault. Please, don't fret…" Inigo comforted her with his casual voice, still keeping his smile._

_"I can't help it! I just… Ahh…" Olivia sobbed._

_"Heh. Stop it, Mother. A lovely lady like you should always wear a smile. Especially when your son hasn't seen you in so long!"_

_"I'm sorry…" Olivia sniffed._

_"_I'm_ the one who ought to be bawling." Inigo said, before he chuckled, "Had to beat me to the punch, huh? …Well, I'm still glad. Your tears give me the strength and courage to fight on."_

_"You won't have to fight alone. I'll be right by your side doing what the other Olivia couldn't!" Olivia exclaimed, as Inigo placed his hands on her shoulder, making her flinch a bit._

_"Thank you, Mother. But I don't want you to put yourself in danger. Stay where it's safe." Inigo said._

_"What are you saying, Inigo? I came here to watch over you!"_

_"You_ are_ watching over me." he said, much to Olivia's surprise. As he turned to the side, his usual smile still remained, but it became warmer than his usual ones. "You know, I often practice fighting and dancing near your grave… and when I do, I always feel you there gently pushing me along."_

_"Inigo…"_

_"Since your passing, I've gotten much stronger. Watch and see. If I know you're watching, not even a hundred Risen can stop me!"_

_"Inigo! You are safe!" Virion cried out._

_"Huh? I know your face…" Inigo said._

_"T–That's your father, Inigo." Olivia pointed out._

_"This isn't possible!" he exclaimed._

_"Anything is possible for Virion, Fatherest of Fathers. My son, I have come from another world to rescue you." Virion said._

_"Just like you, huh?" Inigo said before he looked at his Mother, and she nodded shyly with a faint blush._

_"While I no doubt remind you of your father's magnificence, I am not, in fact, him. Allow me to applaud you, my boy, for that gesture by the bridge." Virion said as he patted his son's shoulder proudly._

_"…Y–You were watching?" Inigo asked._

_"As heir to the great House Virion, your deeds can only be called exemplary. What could be more noble than putting yourself under fire to protect your charges? Your actions deserve the highest praise. However… as your father, I must ask you: WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_"Uh… Virion?" Olivia squeaked in fright._

_"Uh… Father? Please calm down?" Inigo sweat dropped, but Virion remained fumed._

_"You could have gotten yourself killed! I can imagine no greater pain than outliving my own child! If I had been forced to watch you die…" Virion got out as he placed his hand on his face, feeling the pain._

_"Virion…" Olivia muttered._

_"Ugh. Let us just say it would have taken a few years off my life. Never give your father such a scare, Inigo! It is far too cruel!"_

_"I'm sorry… I was scared too." Inigo apologized. "I told Owain that we'd all make it– that together we could win. But deep down, I knew this might end up being my final resting place. As each blade clanged like a death knell, I wondered whether the end would hurt… I've never been so scared in my life."_

_"Well… everything will be all right. You will see." Virion assured, now calm. "Look at you, poor thing… You are shaking."_

_"I can't help it… But I feel a little better now. Seeing your face has given me a renewed sense of hope."_

_"Then let us fight together! Any who wish you harm shall fall before the Fatherest of Fathers! ...And the Sunniest of Sons, of course." Virion smiled._

_"Thank you, Father. I'll fight hard too. It's my turn to keep you safe." Inigo nodded._

_"That's good to hear, Inigo." Olivia smiled._

_"Yes, and if you excuse me, I think they need a helping hand over there!" Inigo said as he immediately dashed forward, surprising his parents._

_"Huh? Inigo, wait!" Inigo cried out, but it was already too late. "…Heh. He's really got his heart set on doing this alone."_

_"I know, my dear. He has that flare in his eyes." Virion added._

_"He's actually scared of losing his parents, but don't think of trying to push us away. You might find out that your parents are actually a lot stronger than ever before!"_

_"Indeed, beloved!" Virion nodded in agreement. "Let us be on our way! It's time to prove our son wrong about us being weaker than he thought!"_

_"Y–Yes! Let's go!" she nodded as she wielded her bladed fans and moved forward._

* * *

_"Milord, it would seem like we're cornered…" Rey–Kivat said._

_"I know… and I am feeling weak due to continuous slashes on my armor now…" Rey muttered as he wasn't able to lift up his gigantic claws. "Fie, could this be the end?"_

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

_"Ugh… seriously Rey–Kivat, you said something!" Rey said._

_"I assure you I did not." Rey–Kivat countered._

_"I know for certain that imouto would be on her own… though I am still worried about her…" Rey said as mists gathered around him, much to his confusion._

_"Where did this mist come from?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"Wait, even_ you_ don't know?"_ _Rey asked._

_"I've told you before, I do not know of this. I will warn you beforehand if anything does happens, milord." Rey–Kivat assured him._

_"Kan'shou!" Rey–chan called out._

_"Bakana…" Rey gasped._

_"Milady… Aqua?" other Rey–Kivat gasped too._

_"Who else would it be?" Rey–chan said as she Lon'qu also approached him. When the mist cleared, the Risen suddenly turned to ice and soon black smoke, destroying them._

_"T–Tou-san?" Rey stuttered._

_"Yes, Kan'shou. It's me." Lon'qu added._

_"I don't get it… I never thought of seeing you in your new armor, milady!" other Rey–Kivat exclaimed._

_"It's a long story." Lon'qu said._

_"But to make it short Kan'shou, we're not your real parents." Rey–chan said._

_"You're not?" Rey asked confused._

_"Iie. We came from another world to help you kids out." Rey–chan said. "I already helped your sister and she made it out safe with the other girls who retrieved Azure and Gules."_

_"You've met… Bakuya?" Rey asked._

_"Yes, Kan'shou. We've met her and lead them to safety from their destruction." Lon'qu noted._

_"She was truly happy once she saw me again and said that my warmth will make her will to live on strong." Rey–chan added._

_"I see…" Rey muttered as he lowered his head down. "It's good to know that imouto is now happy again."_

_"What makes you say that?" Lon'qu asked._

_"Tou–san… there are times where Bakuya would always wonder about her parents and she always felt sadness in her heart. There are rare times where she even cried in her sleep, making me worried. She even dreamed of witnessing both of you getting killed by the Risen in order to allow both of us to escape from its clutches and passing Rey–Kivat to both of us." Kan'shou said._

_"And I can confirm those statements as I have been their partners ever since your passing, milady. Milord." other Rey–Kivat said._

_"I see…" Lon'qu muttered._

_"But you don't have to worry about that anymore." Rey–chan said. "You have us now, and we'll do everything in our power to make sure that all of you get off this alive."_

_"Kaa–san…"_

_"You have taken your responsibility as a big brother to comfort your sister, always supporting her in any way you can. I know because the other you in my world does the same." Rey–chan assured._

_"And does she… feel happy?" Rey asked._

_"She is, Kan'shou. And I know you will continue to help her keep going forward. You are her only family left and your role of becoming the head of the family would become more important than anything else." Lon'qu said. "Continue on what you do best and hope for the best as we will set the bright future for both of you to live."_

_"Tou–san…" Kan'shou said. "You're right. I should continue helping my imouto. She's the only family I have left."_

_"Good. Now get up. We need you to fight." Lon'qu said._

* * *

"Yosha, aibou! That should do the trick!" Kivat said after I put away my Zanvat Sword.

"I think the rest should be handled by Chrom and the Shepherds." I said as Kivat detached from my waist, reverting me back to civilian form.

"Now then, the only thing left to do is to find your girl." Kivat said as he fluttered up high, looking around. "Now, where is she?"

"Easy, we just gotta find the general direction the Risen came from." I said.

"Great thinking aibou!" Kivat said before he flew up higher. Once he did, he looked to our north and gasped, "Mitsuketa!"

"You found her?!" I asked.

"I sure did aibou! She's dead ahead!"

"Really?" I blinked as I looked from where I stood and… I saw her continue to spawn more Risen, just like how she did when I saw her at the castle.

"Now go! Retrieve those stolen Gemstones!" Morgan exclaimed as the Risen ran forward. Fortunately for Kivat and I, we were able to hide behind a large boulder, enough to make the Risen unable to detect me.

"Seems like your girl means business here… and my son is not with her, after all…" Kivat inspected.

"Yeah, so what now?" I asked.

"Your choice aibou. We confront her like this or in armor."

"Hmmmmm…" I said thinking about it before saying, "I'll confront her without it."

"You sure? I bet her Risen might attack you."

"I know that, but I'll give it a shot. If this is one of the ways to reach my daughter, I'll go for it." I said before I walked out from my hiding and walked towards her.

"Ah! Master Grima!" Morgan exclaimed as she immediately bowed towards me. She noticed her Risen growling at me, making her feel annoyed. "Why are you still standing here? Go perform your task already!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not Grima." I said.

"Wha–" Morgan gasped.

"It's me Morgan. Your father, Kurogasa."

"W–What?" Morgan stuttered, as she shook her head. "You're my… Father?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "The very same one you attacked a few days ago during your invasion on the girls at the castle."

"No wonder." Morgan said. "I can tell already. You have that Outrealm aura emitted from your body… and I can't sense your Fangire side awakening from it…"

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Oi, kiddo! Where's my son?!" Kivat asked.

"Ki… Kibat?" Morgan said, before she clutched her head in pain. "Nngh!"

"H–Hey, Morgan, are you ok?" I asked worriedly but I leaped back as she conjured a fireball on the ground.

"S–Stay where you are!" Morgan stuttered. "I do not want… to have an enemy, take sympathy of me!"

"What are you talking about?! He's your Dad!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Even so, I have made my pledge with Master Grima!" she shouted as the shattered marks appeared on her face while glaring intensely at me. "I must alert my master that reinforcements have arrived… but…"

"Looks like you're a bit troubled… did he brainwash you in any way?" I asked.

"Brainwash?" Kivat asked, confused.

"Possibly. Maybe the whole reason why she she's a bit troubled is because of what Grima did to her: captured her, separating Kibat, and turning her into his tool…" I concluded.

"So what if I'm with the enemy? I could report your arrival and summon more Risen. Or better yet… Nngh!" Morgan flinched, trying to recover from the headaches. "…I could have let the Risen attack you earlier."

"Yabai, this is bad! Aibou!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I haven't gotten through to her yet!" I gritted.

"But aibou–"

"But _nothing_ Kivat! I'm not attacking my own daughter!" I shouted. Morgan was surprised from what I said as I clenched my fist tightly. "I just can't, okay…"

"Leaving yourself open for the kill is something an enemy would anticipate…" Morgan said after she recovered from her headache.

"Even so…" I said, looking back at her with not a glare, but a warm gaze. "…I know that you won't harm me. Judging by how you looked concern about me, I can tell I'm someone who is important to you, evil or not."

"So what if you are? You won't get me to talk, no matter how you torture me!" Morgan said.

"I don't plan on torturing you. You know me, right?" I said, and Morgan started doubting herself.

"I… I know where my allegiance lies. I trust that your…" she paused, noticing the mistake she did and corrected herself. "…that _this_ path is the correct one."

"You're wrong Morgan!"

"Huh?"

"Grima does nothing but bring death and despair! Your father of this world did all he could to make sure this future doesn't happen and yet it did! It's hurting him that he killed your mother because Grima controlled him by force!"

"Aibou…" Kivat said quietly.

"That's because… that he…" Morgan said as she slowly took a few steps back.

"From what I can see… he has lost his hope…" I muttered. "The hope to break the Chains of Destiny."

"Chains of… Destiny?" Morgan got out.

"I know about the story of how I supposedly killed Chrom and I'm sure this world, had the same tale as what Lucina told me." I began. "From what I can see, in this world, it was inevitable and I guess my Father _really_ had full control over your dad, sacrificing him to become one with Grima and began to corrupt this world. And I can imagine the pain that everyone has gone through because of his error… and it has taken for a worse. He left you and your sister all by yourself after what happened to your mom. He might have lost his title as Kiva, but not you, Morgan. You can still do what he failed to do."

"Be quiet! I–I don't want to hear it from you!" Morgan retaliated. "I am not Kiva! I am just–"

"You're not his tool!" I countered back. "Give me one good reason why he would seal Kibat away and having your memories being altered!"

"I… I…"

"Because he saw you as a threat." I answered for her. "Because he knew that _you_ would be the one that will break the Chains of Destiny, Morgan. That's the whole reason why he wanted to awaken your Fangire blood instead of letting you combine your might with Kibat."

"I… I…"

"My aibou is right! You're stronger than this! I bet that your father spared you and your sister so you could finish what he started!" Kivat encouraged.

"C'mon Morgan, you can do it! You can break of those chains Grima put on you! Your father would want the same thing!"

"N–No… I can't!" Morgan exclaimed while she held her head in pain.

"Morgan!" I shouted as I noticed she created a dark portal behind her again.

"She's gonna escape again!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I can't allow myself to have my resolve shaken by your words! I JUST CAN'T!" she cried out before she made her escape and soon enough, the black portal disappeared once more.

"Morgan!" I shouted but I knew it was all too late. "Damn it… damn it all!"

"Oi, aibou! Calm down! I'm sure Morgan is still doubting herself right now…" Kivat persuaded.

"But… it wasn't enough…" I gritted my teeth as I closed my eyes, and looked down.

"Kurogasa!" Chrom called out.

"H–Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it, and turned to see Chrom and the others along with the kids that survived.

"A–re~? Why are you here~?" Kiva–la cooed.

"We're done dealing with these pricks for now." Aqua–chan said bluntly.

"And what about the rest of the kids?" I asked.

"We were about to head to where Yarne, Apollo and Brady might be right now." Inigo said.

"But, we want to thank you for assisting us, other Kurogasa–dono." Kan'shou said as he… bowed to me. The same way that my son–in–law did…

"You're welcome…" I said.

"Hm? What's wrong friend?" Chrom asked.

"I… I saw Morgan again…"

"What?!" Owain, Inigo, and Kan'shou asked shocked.

"It's true." Kivat said. "I better explain what happened." He said, before he told his explanation.

Like always, Kivat started from the beginning in order to make it easier for them to understand. At first, they weren't able to believe what he just but after he filled in those details and ended my story… "No way…" Owain got out.

"Fie, this is quite… unbelievable…" Kan'shou added.

"Ah mou~, why does the other you always make things complicated like you do, Kuro?!" Akane–chan complained.

"It's not his fault." Aqua–chan pointed out.

"Still… to think… Morgan would…" Inigo said.

"I know…" Chrom said before walking up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. You did what you could."

"But… I should've done more… I was _this_ close getting through to Morgan…"

"Don't worry about it, my good man!" Virion began. "I'm sure she'll be able to snap out from her delusions created by that fiend!"

"Virion…" I muttered.

"As you have stated before, Kurogasa. She is your precious daughter and I'm certain that she'll be able to judge between righteous justice and the darkness of despair. Have trust in her decision." Maribelle added. "And besides, you should be worried more about your current daughter right now, yes?"

"Me and Maribelle heard that yer' gal is about to have a baby soon, right?" Donnel asked.

"Oh?! She's nearly reaching delivery time, huh, Kurogasa?" Lissa exclaimed happily.

"Heh, can't wait to see how's the little guy looks like…" Gaius anticipated before our whole body slowly turned to mist.

"O–Oh my, w–what's going on with us?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"M–Mother?" Inigo stuttered.

"Kaa–san…" Kan'shou said.

"Looks like our time's up." Chrom said.

"D–Do you really have to go Uncle?" Owain asked.

"I'm afraid so, Owain." Chrom nodded. "I'll entrust Lucina's care in your hands, alright?"

"And be sure to take care of yourself too!" Lissa chirped happily.

"Please do remember our promise, Kan'shou." Aqua–chan said motherly with her warm smile.

"I will… Kaa–san…" Kan'shou said.

"See to it that you all survive." Panne said. "You're this world's last hope."

"And always remember this. Defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny." I finished before all of us disappeared.

* * *

_After Kan'shou, Inigo, and Brady looked at their parents and other fellow Shepherds turning into mist, one of them began to mutter, and it was Kan'shou that was the first to speak up. "Today… we have won the battle with their assistance. We knew for certain that once we cut down that bridge, there would be nowhere else for us to escape. But Kaa–san has given me a task at hand… and it would be taking care of imouto as she is my only family. I cannot let my hopes be overwhelmed by despair and this battle proves it all. Do not worry, Kaa–san. I shall bear that responsibility."_

_"…Whew, we actually won." Inigo said as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead. "Looks like Owain and Kan'shou are safe too. We're going to make it back to Ylisse together. Brady and Yarne should be miles away by now… with Apollo."_

_"It would probably so, Inigo." Kan'shou nodded._

_"We'd better hurry to let them know we're okay before Yarne has a heart attack." Inigo chuckled as he looks up in the sky, thinking about it. "…Still, I wonder who those soldiers were who came and helped us. It's almost like my parents were trying to keep me alive from beyond the grave." he paused for a moment, realizing what his parents wanted him to do. In the end, he let out a small smile and said, "…Is that it, Mother? Father? You want me to keep on kicking? I know that wasn't you out there, but it still sort of felt like it. I wish we could've had more time together. There were so many things I left unsaid. But what you gave me here was enough to keep me going. I know you'll always be watching over me."_

_"Truth to be told, if those strangers hadn't arrived, I'd be dead, along with Inigo and Kan'shou." Owain added. "I almost cost them their lives playing out my little fantasy…" he paused for a moment, looking at the same sky where Inigo looked. "Mother, Father, if you're watching over me from above– thank you. That was some message you sent. I know I'll never see the real you again, but it still felt… nice. It was like I got to talk to you again… and fight by your side." Without noticing, Owain chuckled as a small smile appeared. "Funny… Not even I could have dreamed up a scenario like this! But seeing you there in the flesh gave me strength like no make–believe ever could. From now on, I promise to take better care of the life you gave me."_

_"And what better way than to reunite with those three? We might be still able to catch up with them, thanks to this icy bridge." Inigo pointed out._

_"Yeah, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Owain said before darting off to the icy bridge._

_"Oi, Owain wait up! Don't slip!" Kan'shou shouted before he and Inigo went after him, but only Rey-Kivat stayed behind, still looking at the sky._

_"I shall never forget you milady Aqua." Rey–Kivat said. "Thanks to you, you've brought hope to your son and daughter and I'll do all I can to protect them both. I promise." And with that, Rey–Kivat flew off to catch up with the boys._

* * *

_"Hey, you two. I guess we can take a breather now…" Apollo said as the three finally came to a stop._

_"Yer' sure about this?" Brady asked._

_"We don't have any Risen on our tail anymore, so I guess that's good enough for us." Apollo said._

_"Ara~, it looks like it~, Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"Good, cause I'm starting to feel tired from all of this running…" Yarne said as the three of them plopped down, sitting on the ground after a good running._

_"Do you think those three would be okay?" Apollo asked._

_"Probably, yeah…" Brady said. When he looked at Apollo, he noticed that he's smiling. "You look happy…"_

_"I really _am_ happy, Brady!" Apollo said. "Because for a long time, I've wanted to meet up with my parents and my dream finally came true! True, they're not my real parents since they're from another world, but they still acknowledged me as one of their own. I got to learn how they sound like, their personalities and most importantly… I was able… to confess my love for my parents for having me in this world…" he added as he used his sleeves to wipe off a tear in his eyes. "Ah mou~, now I feel like I'm about to cry… but I guess that goes to show that if you work hard enough, I'm sure your prayers would come true and a miracle would perform before you. Arigatou, Mama. Papa. I'll be sure to live up the name of Kamen Rider and become the son that both of you could be proud of."_

_"Well that's good to hear." Brady said. "Still… are we really done? Those three nitwits better not have croaked on me… I swear I'll beat the crap out of them if they did." He then shook his head. "…Naw, I gotta stay positive. My ma and pa came for me… sort of. Somebody must've come for them too. …Heh. I still can't wrap my head around it. They looked just like my folks! We were so busy fightin', we didn't get to chat much, but still… Ain't that somethin'. Wonder what my real folks made of it from way up there…" He then looked up in the sky. "…Well, if you're listenin', Ma and Pa– sorry we have to postpone the family reunion. I ain't ready to kick the bucket just yet. But when I do finally join you up there… I promise I'll have plenty of good stories about the future I helped save."_

_"I'm glad those horrible Risen gone. And it's a good thing my running legs are still up to snuff… Heh. I guess I really owe it to those warriors who came to the rescue. It's like Mother and Father sent shadows of themselves to watch over me… But that's typical, I guess. The only reason I'm still around is because people keep looking after me. I've gotta change. I need to start being the one to look after them. Otherwise, I may as well be extinct. …Oh, that reminds me! Owain! Inigo! Kan'shou! Did they make it? Let's see…" He looked at the horizon and saw… three figures, making Yarne gasp. "…! Hey, that's them! I can hear their voices! Oh, thank heavens! Now that we're all here, it's time to start the journey home!"_

_"About time they got here!" Brady said._

_"Hey~! Apollo! Brady! Yarne!" Owain called out._

_"Owain! Inigo! Kan'shou!" Apollo exclaimed._

_"You're alive! You made it!" Yarne said happily as Owain, Inigo, and Kan'shou approached them. "…Can I pinch you? Are you really real?" he asked, as he also pinched Inigo on the cheek tightly._

_"Ow! Ha ha… Yes, we're real! We're glad you're safe too." Inigo laughed._

_"Mou~ you three nut jobs have a lot of explaining to do." Apollo whined._

_"You got that right. Sure, some mystery army may have come along and saved your bacon… but don't think I forgot how we got separated in the first place!" Brady added._

_"Sorry, Brady… You too, Yarne and Apollo. We didn't mean to worry you. At least we'll make it home now. We're lucky the help came when it did." Kan'shou said._

_"Speaking of which– where did they go?" Owain asked._

_"Have you forgotten about it already? They disappeared before our eyes just now." Kan'shou reminded. _

_"Oh, right! I forget about that!" Owain laughed sheepishly._

_"That's what'll happen if you ended up always acting all theatrical again…" Inigo sighed._

_"Shadowy saviors, come to free us in the hour of our destruction…" Owain recalled as his left arm start to shake, as his other hand grasped it tightly. "My sword hand twitches just thinking about it!"_

_"And~ there he goes again…" Apollo deadpanned._

_Brady then grabbed the lapels of Owain's coat. "I'll twitch your flippin' sword hand! If you hadn't stayed behind as a decoy, none of this would've even…" He didn't finish his sentence as he bawled out his tears._

_"B–Brady?! Are you crying?" Owain asked surprised._

_"Shut up! I earned a good cry! Don't you know how worried I was? You coulda died out there! Don't you _get_ it?!" Brady sniffed._

_"Okay, okay, I get it, Brady… I'm sorry." Owain apologized before he got Brady off of him. "I won't ever use myself as a decoy again. I promise."_

_"You better not!" Yarne snapped. "If you ever break your promise, I'll… I'll steal your Manual of Justice! And then I'll read your stupid "Catalogue of Ultimate Techniques" in front of everybody!"_

_"You wouldn't _dare_!" Owain suddenly snapped._

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Apollo asked again, making Owain pause in his thoughts… until he figured out something._

_"…Wait, how do you even _know_ about my Manual of Justice?!" he exclaimed._

_"I believe there is one person that needs to confess his sin." Kan'shou claimed, setting his gaze on Inigo, who was whistling out of his way, much to Owain's dismay._

_"It was you!" Owain pointed at Inigo. "How could you divulge my most eldritch arcana to this… this endangered species?!"_

_"What can I say? Some things are just too precious to keep secret." Inigo shrugged, making Owain facepalm._

_"Well, come on, Owain…" Yarne said. "Let's be fair. You showed me Inigo's dance routines, Kan'shou's traditional art of drawing this… kanji on his own free time and Brady's violin compositions first. Oh, and about Apollo wearing a girl's dress from those girls forcing him to wear one too!"_

_"He _what_?!" Apollo Brady, and Inigo, and Kan'shou asked shocked. _

_"Yarne, you had better be pullin' my chain!" Brady snapped._

_"Yarne, you big mouth! You want me to tell them about your morning anti–extinction exercises?" Owain threatened._

_"Anti–extinction… exercises?" Kan'shou and Apollo said in unison, making Yarne feel embarrassed about it._

_"Eek! P–Please don't!" Yarne panicked. "…I'll die of shame!"_

_There was a moment of silence between the boys, not letting a sound come out from their mouths… until it was slowly accompanied with a chuckle… followed by one of them laughing quietly and eventually, the rest of them laughed together._

_"Aha ha…" Owain said after calming himself down, followed by the rest of them. "What is _wrong_ with us?"_

_"Yeah. The world's about to end– good thing we've got our priorities straight." Yarne pointed out._

_"Aye, I agree with you." Kan'shou acknowledged._

_"Still, I'm glad. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard… We need to mess with each other like this more often." Inigo said._

_"Yeah. Guess we had other stuff on our minds, though, huh? Let's finish our job here, and then once the world is peaceful again… I'm gonna give you guys heck like you'd never believe. Ha!" Brady smirked._

_"Oh, I believe. Heh heh…" Inigo chuckled._

_"Hey, it's a good goal to shoot for, right?" Brady asked._

_"Yeah, it is. Well, we should be heading back to Ylisse. We've lost time here, and Lucina still needs us." Apollo said._

_"Ara~ We're almost to the border now!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"All right, let's get those legs in gear." Brady said._

_"Really?! Are we really almost home?" Yarne said excited. "Oh, I'm so happy I could die… But I won't! Because I'm going home! Yippee!" He cheered before running off._

_"Yarne, matte o~!" Apollo whined before running after him, with the rest following, but Owain stayed behind a bit._

_"Last one back there is a rotten egg!" Inigo teased._

_"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to lose to any of you!" Kan'shou smirked as he made chase as well._

_"Heh. I was ready to give up back there… but I'm glad I didn't." Owain muttered to himself while looking at his friends. "It turns out I like being around my friends even more than I thought. And I might not have realized it without those visitors from another world…" he added while looking up at the sky. "We may never meet again, but tonight's miracle will stay with me forever."_

_"Hey, Owain! Get yer' butt movin' already or we'll leave ya' behind!" Brady warned._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Owain called before following them._

* * *

A while later, the Shepherds and Riders along with me, arrived back at the silver veil.

_**"Well done, Outrealm Warriors."**_ Naga greeted.

"We're back, alright!" Akane–chan chirped happily. "And boy, what a day it is!"

"Indeed it is, Akane." Libra smiled. "I'm sure our alternate son would be able to move on now."

_**"Yes. Those children have eluded a terrible end because of your efforts. I am certain now that they will make it safely home to Ylisse with Gemstones in hand."**_

"That's good to hear." I said.

_**"But know this Kiva: Azure, Gules, Argent, and Sable, Four of the Five Gemstones have now been accounted for. Without the final Gemstone and the Fire Emblem itself, all hope will be lost."**_

"That leaves Vert…" I muttered to myself.

_**"Correct."**_ Naga nodded.

"And possibly meeting with our remaining children…" Chrom added.

"Who are the only ones left?" Kivat asked.

"Let's see…" Aqua–chan pondered, thinking of the children that we have met. "Lucina, Gerome, Danny, Laurent, and lastly…"

"Severa…" I said.

"Oh boy, that's gonna be something." Kivat added.

"Yeah. What am I gonna say to her about Morgan?" I said sadly.

_**"That will be up to you, Kiva…"**_ Naga said.

"What do you mean?"

_**"Whatever action you will take, will determine her path and the future of the world**_." Naga said. _**"But rest assured, that time has not arrived yet. And when it does, be prepared for the worst."**_

"Y–Yeah, Kurogasa. S–So, you don't have to worry about it for the time being…" Olivia stuttered, trying her best to support me.

"I guess…" I sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Chrom said, placing a hand on my shoulder, making me nod.

_**"Until the next summoning, I shall send you back to your world."**_ Naga said, and with that, we all glowed and disappeared.

One thing's for certain: this had to end now.

* * *

Okay, there you have it! It's the end of Part 2! We're halfway through the movie fic! So stay tuned guys! And as always: WAKE UP! Defy Fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


	3. Fight For the (Future)

Hello people! And welcome to the third of this exciting movie fic of Awakening of Kiva: Past, Present, and Future! Now technically, this part was actually supposed to be the final part, but things were dragging on, so we had to put a fourth part. But hey, Wild Fang and I got a lot done in this one, so sit back relax as we– oh, who am I kidding? Strap yourselves in! This is gonna be bumpy and exciting!

**Disclaimer: **Same thing.

* * *

_In the AU Ylisse, after the dark figure assaulted Tiki with his dark sword, the said figure returned and this time, he tried to eliminate both Lucina and Tiki. Lucina tried her best to protect the Voice with her Falchion, trying to harm the enemy while Tiki leaned against the wall, panting while using her hand to close the wound on her stomach. "Damn you! You'll pay for what you did to Lady Tiki!" Lucina cursed as she did a horizontal slash on the enemy, only to have it float up high in the air._

**"It has never been my intention to harm her, but at least it would make my job easier…" **_the figure said as he thrust his hand down, making his dark sword fly towards her, only to have Lucina roll to the side from taking the damage._

_"Don't you dare make a mockery out of her!" Lucina defended. "I'm certain that we WILL wipe you off from this existence!"_

**"Hmph, quite bold the words… Let's see that happen…"**_ the figure chuckled before it vanished once more, as Lucina fumed with anger._

_"Lucina…" Tiki murmured as she now slumped to the ground._

_"Ah! Lady Tiki!" Lucina cried out, before going over to her and cradle Tiki in her arms. "Why did you have to do that? The blow was meant for me… I'll go find a cleric. Just promise me you'll hold on…"_

_"It's all right, Lucina. I'm… finished…" Tiki shook her head, "You only have a few staves and Vulneraries left… Don't waste them on me… Other people will need them more…"_

_"Don't talk like that!" Lucina shouted._

_"Heh… So this is what it's like." Tiki scoffed a bit. "I've watched all my friends leave me one by one… But this is the first time I've had to leave someone else behind… I just wish… I could have chosen the time myself…"_

_"Stop it… Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! You can't die, Lady Tiki. Not you!" Lucina said as tears streamed down her face. "I've already lost Mother and Father… You're all I have. And without the divine dragon's Voice, what will keep Ylisse fighting? You're our last hope. Please don't go. Please don't leave us now…" Lucina sobbed._

_"You're wrong, Lucina. Ylisse still has its last hope." Tiki said weakly as her hand extended to Lucina's face, placing it on her cheek as her thumb wiped the tears flowing out from Lucina's eyes. "It has you and the other children… Once they return with the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem… perform the Awakening… and bring light to this darkened world…" she said weakly but her smile remained._

_"I will." Lucina nodded as her free hand held Tiki's hand on her cheek. "I promise, but… but… where are they?!" she panicked a bit as she looked to the side. "I cannot help but fear the worst. They might never return! I may never see any of them again!" she exclaimed with all of her heart, trying her best to fight with her current feelings. "Their promises to return are empty… just like my father's turned out to be…"_

_"You must have faith, Lucina…" Tiki assured the princess as she closed her eyes, imagining about them. "They deserve that much… I can see them now… fighting… to bring the Gemstones here…" Tiki added as she opened her eyes, looking at the princess with her weak, yet gentle gaze. "I believe… mankind… has hope…"_

_"Lady Tiki?" Lucina blinked as this time, Tiki's warmth was slowly seeping out from her hand that she held and her eyes were slowly getting heavier._

_"You must… fight destiny… and… the future…" Tiki said weakly as her breath got slower and heavier. "Bring us… the true peace… that… the Hero… King… strived… for…" With those last words coming out from Tiki's mouth…_

_*FLOP!*_

_Lucina's eyes widened as Tiki's hand that she held flopped onto the ground, her eyes finally closed, her breathing stopped, and her head tilted to Lucina's side, still smiling. The Voice… has finally been silenced._

_"Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked as she shook her lightly, but there was no response. "Oh no! Lady Tiki, please! Please, don't leave…" Lucina shouted, but still no response._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Tiki!" I shouted, as I shot off my bed and sat up straight. I panted heavily, my heart beated rapidly, ice cold sweat fell from my face, and was overcome with exhaustion.

"Kurogasa…?" I heard Cordelia as she slowly woke up.

"Cordelia…" I murmured.

"What's wrong, my love?" Cordelia asked as she slowly sat up, with the blanket covering her bare body.

"Cordelia… I… I had a nightmare…" I got out as my hand combed my hair, trying to catch my breath from the horrible nightmare.

"A nightmare?" Cordelia asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah… Tiki was killed by… a dark figure." I said.

"What?" Cordelia gasped. "Is it about the alternate world?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "I just saw that world's Tiki die in Lucina's arms…"

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia said sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Cordelia… whenever I saw them, I felt helpless!" I exclaimed.

"Please calm down, Kurogasa. I'm here for you…" Cordelia comforted me as she pulled me close to her, trying her best to calm me down as I broke down into tears.

"I can't bear it… seeing my friends get killed…" I sobbed in her embrace. "I just can't…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's okay…" Cordelia hushed.

"Cordelia…" I sobbed.

"I'm here… let me take away all your pain…" Cordelia said soothingly as she gently kissed me innocently.

It wasn't a passionate one. Instead, it was an innocent and gentle kiss and it somehow eased on me and the sorrow in my heart slowly faded away. After a while, both of us slowly broke the kiss and she wiped off the tears from my face with her finger, prompting me to smile again. "Is it gone?"

"Well… a little bit…" I said.

"That puts me at ease, Kurogasa." she smiled.

"I'm sorry Cordelia, I…"

"You don't have to apologize… it was only a dream…"

"I know, but… I just can't help but be worried. Especially the Severa and Morgan of that world."

"Oh, that explains it…" Cordelia said surprised.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Neither of our parents nor our children noticed it… but I did." Cordelia began. "You tend to look at Morgan and Severa a lot lately, and when you do, you have this worried look on your face. At first, I thought that you might be worried that Morgan might be labored on the very spot but now… I understand the whole situation… you are actually worried about our alternative children…"

"Heh… nothing gets by you huh…" I scoffed good–naturedly.

"No it doesn't." Cordelia said before she caressed my cheek. "Don't worry Kurogasa, we'll save our alternative daughters."

"I know…"

"We've done it once before and we can do it again."

"Yeah…" I nodded as I placed my hand on hers that held my cheek. "…I'm sure we will."

"That's the spirit." Cordelia smiled.

"And this time, I better come prepared because it won't only be our daughters in danger… but the other children too." I said.

"Then, what do you propose?"

"We might have to assemble the parents of Shepherds for this one…" I suggested. "…and not getting our current children involved in this. I think this last call might be one big battle…"

"And the Khans, Say'ri, Yen'fay, and Tiki too?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"I see." Cordelia nodded.

"I know this idea just popped out all of a sudden and we might interrupt other families that didn't know about this situation that the other Shepherds faced, but–"

"Don't worry, Kurogasa. I'm sure the Shepherds might understand the purpose of doing so." Cordelia assured. "You're Kiva, after all."

"I sure am…" I smiled. "And a King is nothing without his Queen."

"Silly…" Cordelia giggled. "But I admit, becoming the Queen of Plegia, the first human Queen of Checkmate Four and a mother to our children is quite the task for me, but with you on my side and our parents, I believe I can get through anything."

"Don't you mean "we"?" I smirked.

"Oh… of course. I meant "we"." Cordelia giggled.

"Good." I smiled before the two of us kissed passionately. After we broke the kiss, I said, "Now, can we get lovey–dovey?"

"For my King, anything…" Cordelia smiled while she placed her forefinger on my lips. "…on one condition."

"And that would be…?"

"Let's try to not awake Kyoshiro up during our little 'session'." Cordelia smiled seductively. "Can you do that, my love?"

"Hehehe… I'll try, but no guarantees." I snickered. "Your voice tends to get loud, but it sounds so heavenly on the plus side."

"Oh shut up." Cordelia giggled before the two of us kissed again.

* * *

The next morning arrived and just like we planned last night, we set it to motion and oh, Cordelia and I were wearing our old uniforms when we were in our prime instead of any fancy royal outfit as she mounted on her black Pegasus. "Grandma, where are Mommy and Daddy going?" Morgana asked.

"I do not know, my dear." Kaa–san said worriedly as both Ricken and Miriel joined us.

"I bet there must be something important for them to do…" Dad said to his granddaughters while having Louise in his arms.

"Why, great grandpa?" Louise asked innocently.

"I just have this feeling." Dad said.

After getting settled, I went to my family. "Okay, I'm going to Castle Doran now."

"Do you really have to go Father?" Morgan asked.

"I _have_ to Morgan." I said. "But don't worry I'll come back as soon as possible so I can see Masao get here. I promise."

Morgan was a bit in doubt, still worrying about my current situation until Kan'shou approached and comforted her. "Believe in your Father, Morgan. I'm sure he'll be alright…"

"Well…" Morgan pondered, and it took quite a while until she reluctantly agreed with her husband's decision. "…alright. I'll trust you, Father."

"That's good to know, sweetie." I said as I leaned forward and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"You know, Daddy. Maybe you can bring along Owain and I to help you out." Severa suggested.

"No Severa. This is something only the parents can do." I said.

"Why not?" Severa asked.

"Because you now have a family. If you and Owain went and you didn't come back permanently what's gonna happen to Louise?" I asked.

Severa looked surprised, and she couldn't find the answer to my question. "That's why we must do this, Severa. For the sake of our children…" Cordelia comforted.

"But, what's gonna happen if _you_ guys ended up never coming back to us instead?!" Severa panicked.

"It's not going to happen, Severa." I assured. "Mark my words. I may have left my family in the past, but this time, after my reappearance, I'm _not_ gonna go anywhere. All I ask is for you to believe in your parents. That's all there is to it."

"Daddy…" Severa said worriedly. That's when I hugged Severa lovingly.

"I'll come back to you and your sister Severa… I promise…"

"Daddy…"

It was a tender moment for both of us and after that I kissed my daughter's cheek before breaking off the hug. "Don't worry. You should know that your parents aren't easy to defeat."

"That's right, Severa. And we'll always keep our word." Cordelia smiled.

"But then, who is going to rule this country for a while?" Owain asked. "Uncle Saigo is currently at Ylisse to visit his daughter and Aunt Emmeryn too."

"Do not worry. My husband shall take over." Kaa-san said.

"That's right. And I doubt anyone would recognize him thanks to giving him a major makeover." I added.

"Really?" Owain asked, looking at my dad. Now that mention it, I never _did_ say what my dad looks like now.

When I saw first saw my dad, he was very skinny, dark skinned, had long fingers and nails, and messed up bushy tall hair with a goatee and beard, along with the evil look.

But now, after Miriel had brainwashed Validar completely of his memories with the Grimleal and thanks to Anna and her sisters doing what they do best. He now looks completely different. His hair was cut to look like mine, his face more round and oval, his skin was certainly way lighter to match my skin, and we trimmed his beard and goatee and his hair color was my hair color. And he definitely gained weight so he'd be more around my size.

As for clothes, he wore something similar to what I was wearing. In summary, he was an older version of me.

"And there's no doubt that the villagers would be looking at my husband as you, dear." Kaa-san added.

"That's what I'm hoping for." I nodded.

"Go on, my son. And do not worry about your children. We'll take good care of them while you are away." Dad assured.

"Bye, gwampa!" Louise waved happily, still not knowing the full situation, but this is all for the best.

"Bye Louise, I'll see you later." I smiled, kissing her cheek, making Louise giggle.

"Bye–bye too gwamma!" Louise said to Cordelia.

"Goodbye sweetie." Cordelia smiled before kissing her on the cheek too.

"Shall we depart now?" Miriel asked.

"Yeah, we should go get them now." I said as I took out a Fuestle and flicked it up high. "Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat fluttered in, grabbing the Fuestle onto his mouth and blew it.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

After the call was made, Doran roared as she came out from her disguise as a second building and spread her wings apart. With a quick flap, she landed right in front of us, ready to go.

"It's been a while since we got a ride from her." Ricken whistled.

"Yes, it has been. And now we need Doran for her services once more." Cordelia said.

"Okay Doran, take us in ya and set a course for Ylisse!" I commanded.

Doran roared as she opened up her mouth and engulfed us with a gentle white orb before entering her mouth. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Serena cried out.

"Yes, my granddaughter? What's the matter?" Dad asked.

"Why Mommy and Daddy eaten by big dragon?" Serena asked.

"Is Mommy and Daddy okay?" Morgana asked worriedly, and both Severa and Morgan let out a small giggle.

"They're okay." Kaa–san giggled.

"Doran will keep them safe." Dad said before Doran flew up and took off.

* * *

_Coincidentally, at Ylisse, a family of eight and two Wyverns headed towards the castle, where Lucina's family resides. "My, it's been a while since we've been here, hasn't it, love?"_

_"Yeah, it's been a while, Cherche." Storm smiled._

_"And this place hasn't changed one bit." Lucina added as she carried her two year old son in her arms. The young child in her arms had short midnight blue hair, wearing a black shirt with brown pants and brown boots. "I know Father would be happy to see Marth once more."_

_"I believe so, Lucina." Gerome nodded._

_Meanwhile, both young Andy, who had short salmon pink hair, wearing a black shirt with the white Kiva insignia on his back, black pants and brown boots and his three year old sister named Elie who has long black, wavy hair that reached to her back with a straight trim on her front, wearing a white fluffy dress and socks, and black Mary Janes, making her appearance resemble a doll, smiled happily while mounted on both Minervas, visiting the city._

_"We see Gwampa Mommy?" Marth asked._

_"Yes Marth. We're going to see Grandpa." Lucina smiled._

_"Such an eager child you have shoujo." Kivat II said as he flew and perched on Lucina's shoulder._

_"He always feels excited to see Father, Kivat II. And I'm certain that Father would be happy to see him as well." Lucina explained._

_"Though, he still can't get used to being called Gramps…" Storm chuckled._

_"Well, that much is true, Father." Lucina nodded._

_"By the way, I have to ask." Cherche intervened. "Why do we have to visit Ylisse?"_

_"Come to think of it, we can always go here on our own…" Gerome deducted. "But why bring our parents along too, Lucina?" Gerome asked and somehow, Lucina looked down a bit, feeling worried about it._

_"Big sis?" Elie blinked in confusion._

_"Well…" Lucina said, but before she could say anymore, they all heard a dragon's roar from afar and Wyvern Minerva roared back._

_"Huh? What's wrong Minerva?" Storm asked._

_"Doran is near." Kivat II said._

_"Doran? You mean, Castle Doran is heading this way?" Storm added._

_"That is precisely what Kivat II said…" a familiar voice said, catching their attention and noticed three figures in hoods and when they approached them, the figures took off their hoods and revealed themselves to be…_

_"Lady Tiki?" Lucina gasped in surprise._

_"Say'ri? Yen'fay?" Storm blinked in confusion._

_"What a surprise to see you three…" Cherche said._

_"Greetings one and all." Say'ri said._

_"It's been far too long." Yen'fay nodded._

_"I hope you all are doing well." Tiki smiled before approaching Lucina holding Marth. "And how is little Mar–Mar doing?"_

_"Aunt Tiki!" Marth said happily._

_"It looks like he's as happy as always." Tiki smiled._

_"Aunty Tiki!" Elie and Andy chirped happily as both of them mounted off from their rides and hugged her happily too._

_"And it's good to see both of you again, Andy. Elie." Tiki smiled._

_"Why are you here, Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked._

_"A prophecy, Lucina." Tiki said._

_"A prophecy?" Storm asked confused._

_"Yes. One of great importance." Tiki nodded._

_"Hey, can we join in?" Another familiar voice asked. The group turned to see four new figures in hoods. They approached them and revealed themselves to be…_

_"Khan Basilio and Flavia?" Cherche asked._

_"Lon'qu. Aqua–chan." Storm recognized._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it, Storm?" Aqua asked with a smile._

_"Yeah, it has been…" Storm nodded._

_"Why are you guys here?" Flavia asked._

_"Probably the same reason why we're here too!" A triumphant voice said proudly, and the rest looked to the side and saw Olivia and Virion waltz in happily._

_"Sir Virion?" Cherche got out. "I thought you are still at Rosanne."_

_"I was, but this gathering here has been called to our attention." Virion said._

_"S–So, we got here as quick as we could." Olivia stuttered._

_"But what about the children?" Lucina asked a bit worried._

_"No matter! Azure is with Inigo and Cynthia, as we speak!" Virion said proudly._

_"And our kids are in capable hands as well." Lon'qu added. "I'm sure both Rua and Ruka will be fine as they are well loved by our people."_

_"And I had to warn them too!" Basilio laughed heartily._

_"Whatever the case, seeing all of you here must be quite important…" Gerome assumed._

_"That's right." Aqua nodded. "I know some of you don't know about this…"_

_"Know?" Cherche and Storm said in unison. "About what?"_

_At that point, Doran roared again._

_"We'll have Kurogasa tell you." Aqua said, as they all looked to see Doran about to make a landing._

* * *

_At the same time, in the training ground of Ylisse, Frederick was training the newly recruits with his nightmarish training, draining their energy easily. At the other side, two brothers were sparring with each other._

_"Haah!" a young boy at the age of 7, shouted rushing towards the young knight in his stance. The young boy had short brownish blonde hair, wearing a brown shirt and pants with the IXA insignia on his back, and brown boots. His attack was parried to the side and ended up landing on the ground._

_"Now, now, Danny. Don't rush things…" Daniel consoled his little brother as Danny pushed himself up. "Remember what Father told us."_

_"Yes, big brother!" Danny chirped before he dashed off again._

_"Ara, ara… Danny's determined to be as good as his brother, ne?" Melissa smiled while she sat on a chair with her year old son on her lap. Next to her is Athena with her year old daughter as well._

_"Hai~! And little Thomas is going to follow in his brother's footsteps too, ne~ Tommy~?" Athena asked, tickling Melissa's son's stomach, and the latter giggled._

_Melissa giggled at that. "And Jennifer will be following in yours too Athena, becoming the next Saga when she grows up."_

_"Deshou~? She'll look kawaii in the armor!" Athena said absentmindedly._

_"I'm sure she will look beautiful too." Melissa smiled._

_"Looks like things are a bit busy here, huh?" Saigo's voice said, prompting Athena to turn around and smile happily._

_"Ah! Father~!" she smiled absentmindedly and noticed Emmeryn with him too. "Mother too~!"_

_"How is everything, my dear?" Emmeryn asked as she approached her daughter and lands a peck on her forehead._

_"Everything's fine Mother~!" Athena smiled._

_"Nice seeing ya again Sempai." Saigo greeted._

_"It's good seeing to you too Saigo." Melissa greeted._

_"By the way, dear. Where's your daughter?"_

_"Oh, Alice?" Saigo blinked. "She's playing with her cousins at the garden nearby."_

_"Yes, that's right, Saigo." Emmeryn nodded. "Though, she needs to pay a little bit more attention to her surroundings…"_

_"Well, she's little Athena, remember? What could possibly go wrong?" Saigo asked._

_"KYA~H!" the parents heard the scream and it turned out that Lucia and Cecilia are running away from Alice. Why, you ask?_

_"Alice! Drop that icky bug!" Lucia cried out._

_"It looks scary!" Cecilia cried out._

_"Eh~? But this cicada looks pre~tty~!" Alice said absentmindedly, still wanting to show them._

_"Ara, that's just like you, Athena…" Melissa sweat dropped and Athena looked at her mother-in-law with her usual absentminded look and a huge red question mark on her head._

_"A~re~?" Athena said cutely, tilting her head. At that point, they heard Doran's roar causing everyone to stop what they're doing._

_"Ara?" Melissa asked confused._

_"Doran's here~!" Sagark cheered as he came flying in._

_"Doran's roar? We haven't heard her call for quite a while…" Frederick said._

_"But for what purpose?" Daniel asked._

_"I can only think of one person who would do such a thing…" Saigo assumed._

_"Otouto?" Melissa asked._

_"Exactly." Saigo nodded._

_"It must be something very important if he's coming all the way from the Plegian capital to Ylisstol." Frederick said concerned._

_"And mounting on Doran, no less." Daniel added._

_"It has something to do with the event we've been pulled out on the other day…" Saigo pointed out._

_"It could be, Saigo…" Emmeryn nodded._

_"What 'event' are you talking about, dear?" Melissa asked, baffled. Doran roared again as they saw her landing._

_"We'll have him explain." Saigo said._

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to Castle Doran." I began as all of the parents of the Shepherds were in the meeting room while a few children played outside the meeting room. Oh, and Lucina's in the meeting too.

"What a coincidence that all of us are here…" Storm noticed.

"No, this is more of a plan than a coincidence…" Tiki noted.

"I still don't get it…" Nee–san added. "Otouto, what's going on?"

"I'll explain." I said. "It all started when Naga called to me."

"Naga?" Nee–san blinked.

"Yes, but it's not the Naga we know, rather it's Naga from an alternate world."

"Onore, dikeido…" Storm muttered to himself quietly.

"Storm, now's not the time to play around…" Kivat II warned.

"Ah~, warui!" Storm waved off.

"You just _had _to make that reference, huh?" Aqua–chan sweat dropped.

"I can't help it." Storm grinned.

*WAPISH!*

"Ow!" Storm cringed, after getting hit on the head by… Akane–chan?

"Mou~ pay attention Storm–sama!" Akane–chan pouted.

"Wow~, she sure changed a lot, huh?" Storm said amazed.

"It can't be helped, love." Cherche added. "She _does_ have someone she cares now, and that changed everything."

"You betcha! You should've seen Sully trying to force my kid to run around Ylisse while wearing very heavy armor!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Oh? You wanna wear it instead?" Sully smirked, having another intention behind her smile.

"Guys, let's stop fighting right now…" Stahl said playing peacemaker between the two.

"I wonder how long this meeting is going to be. I gotta teach my little girl about doing economics…" Anna pondered to herself.

"My, things can get out of control instantly, doesn't it, love?" Cordelia giggled.

"Yeah…" I sweat dropped.

"Ugh… can we focus now?!" Kivat groaned, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh… sorry Kivat." Storm laughed sheepishly.

"Mattaku…" Kivat II scoffed.

"Anyways," I continued, clearing my throat. "As I said, the alternate Naga called me, but… now bear with me, the alternate Naga from her world is dead."

"Is that so?" Miriel began. "Didn't your statement point out that she is dead?"

"Well, yeah…" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Then, how did she call you to get there?" Ricken asked.

"How the heck should I know?" I deadpanned. "Anyways, I'm sure most of the Shepherds have experienced the event on that fateful day, right?" I asked, and most of the Shepherds nodded in agreement, save for those who haven't experienced it yet.

"What about it, then?" Basilio asked.

"I had a prophecy regarding this…" Tiki said. "In my dream, I saw my alternative self being killed by this mysterious dark figure and died in Lucina's hand…"

"What?" Everyone gasped, and I flinched at that remembering the nightmare that I had.

"Is that… so?" Lucina asked.

"Yes." Tiki nodded. "And within that dream, I saw an army of darkness heading towards the final battle, where the alternate Lucina is waiting for the rest of the children to return."

"And should they fail to return?" Say'ri asked.

"A doomed future is certain…" Chrom added.

"Is it just me or is this déjà vu all over again?" Storm asked.

"That's what I first thought." I said.

"So what is happening in the alternate world?" Yen'fay asked.

"In the alternate world, Azure and Gules were retrieved by Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle, Nah, Athena, and Bakuya. Argent and Sable were retrieved by Owain, Inigo, Brady, Yarne, Apollo, and Kan'shou." I explained.

"Which would lead to search for the final Gemstone, Vert, and the Fire Emblem itself by Severa, Lucina, Laurent, Gerome and Daniel…" Frederick pondered.

"That is correct." Tiki nodded.

"Then, what is the reason why we are gathered here?" Yen'fay asked.

_**"It is to prepare for the final battle ahead of us…"**_ a familiar voice echoed, surprising the Shepherds a bit.

"Who's there?" Anna freaked out a bit.

"It's the alternate Naga." I said. "Get ready, everyone. We're getting sent to the silver veil."

"What?" The first timers asked confused.

And without a doubt, the walls that were once decorated and had windows, vanished, replacing it with the silver veil, much to the first timers' surprise. "This is unexpected…" Frederick said stunned.

"Believe me, everyone here shared the same expression when we first came here…" Chrom added.

"Agreed, Father." Lucina nodded.

"Déjà vu for Gregor again!" Gregor stated.

"Déjà vu? More like fun!" Nowi chirped happily.

"But this place sure is lovely." Cherche smiled.

"And as usual, different people have different opinion…" Ricken sweat dropped.

"So, this is what Kurogasa said as… Decade's silver veil, yes?" Miriel asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I said.

_**"Well met, Outrealm Warriors."**_ The same voice said and the alternate Naga appeared.

"Mother…" Tiki murmured.

"Tiki, remember this is the alternate Naga." I reminded.

"Ah, that's right…" Tiki said. "This can't possibly be my Mother…"

_**"Yes…" **_Naga said. _**"From where I come from, you and I are not related…"**_

"Yes, I… understand…" Tiki added, looking down a bit sad.

"Tiki…" I murmured a bit sad too.

"Naga. So this must be about that alternate future again…" Chrom said.

_**"Indeed."**_ Naga nodded. _**"Thanks to you, the twelve children you assisted managed to reach Ylisstol. Meanwhile, five more took the Emblem and the final Gemstone to the princess. But their time, too, grows short. They and the princess are soon fated to die at the fell dragon's hands. If the princess is lost, nothing can save their world from its demise. Please… You must intervene before it is too late."**_

"Ara, I'm still a bit confused…" Nee–san began as she stood up from where she sat before it vanished away. "But one thing I know for certain is that we cannot ignore their call for help."

"I agree with you." Cherche nodded. "Our children still need our help in order for them to get through those dark days…"

"And it's why we must gather our strength to fight one last time… for their sake." Cordelia added.

"Don't worry. We'll save them all." Chrom assured.

_**"Thank you. Then I will send you now to the brink- the moment in time before the world falls. To those who are here for the first time, I offer this counsel. The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love… If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength."**_

"We understand." Frederick nodded.

"Well, this is it. It's all or nothing." Storm said while he stretched forward, cracking his fingers.

"Indeed. What kind of obstacle would present itself to us?" Kivat II pondered.

"Let's get our focus on the game and deal with the enemies in one go!" Ricken cheered triumphantly.

"Y–Yes… for their sake…" Olivia stuttered.

"And Lucina, I want you to stay here, alright?" Sumia said. "I do not want to make the other you confused when she looks at you, right?"

"But Mother, this final battle might be the most difficult of them all!" Lucina cried out. "Please, allow me to participate in this battle!"

"No, Lucy. Ain't gonna happen." Saigo said firmly.

"He's right, Lucina. We don't want you to get hurt." Chrom added. "As I said before, let us do this and I'm certain that all of us will survive in this final battle, just like our final battle with Grima."

"But–"

*FLICK!*

"Ow!" Lucina winced after I flicked her forehead.

"Mattaku… are you always this stubborn?" I asked. "Listen to your Father."

"He's right, daughter–in–law." Cherche nodded with her smile. "You should always listen to your elders."

"But–"

"Have I ever broke, a promise before?" I questioned. "I keep my promise to the very end, just like our final battle together and reuniting after two years of separation. And I'm hoping that for once, that you trust in us without any single doubt at all…"

"Kurogasa, I–"

"Lucina~?" I said as I… gave her a sickly smile and released a dark aura?

"A–A–Aibou?" Kivat stuttered scared.

"Oh~?" Kivat II said amused. "This is interesting…"

"Kuro looks scary!" Sagark squeaked as he immediately hid behind Saigo.

"But none can beat Sister Melissa's _real_ horror!" Lissa pointed out.

"I wonder if he learned it from his big sister?" Henry pondered. "I wish I have that scary face! Nya, ha!"

"Like sister, like brother…" Virion muttered.

"Kurogasa…?" Cordelia blinked.

"Bwa, ha, ha! You're like your sister alright!" Basilio laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, turning to Basilio and my aura increased a hundred fold.

"Kiddo, you do know that it won't work on me, right?" Basilio said.

"Huh?" I asked confused, letting my darkness seep away instantly.

"Otouto, you still need to learn more about it, ne?" Nee–san encouraged with her usual smile, somehow soothing me a bit. "Like this." she said and while she smiles, the _real_ horror of darkness seeped out from her, making them fully aware of her current situation… and it sent a chill down my spine. No matter how hard I try, I can never reach Nee–san's level.

"There it is…" Basilio muttered.

"Eeeep! Sempai, you're scaring me!" Akane–chan freaked out.

"Okay, Nee–san! I get it! You can stop now!" I squeaked.

"Alright." Nee–san smiled as she diminished her darkness and looked at the silver veil. "Saa, minna. Let us be on our way, ne?"

"A–Ah, yes! At once, beloved!" Frederick nodded as he quickly went to her side.

"Next time, don't put out the fire with hot oil…" Aqua–chan bluntly remarked.

"Hai…" I slumped.

"Kuro, you baka!" Akane–chan blamed before–

*STOMP!*

"Ite!" I cringed, hopping on one foot after she stomped the other.

"Mattaku…" Saigo sighed.

"All of that aside…" Chrom began, shaking off the feeling before turning to Lucina. "Do you now understand?"

"Yes Father…"

"That's good to know." Chrom smiled.

"Alright, Shepherds! Let's get to work one last time!" Vaike exclaimed happily.

"And we shall make our triumphant entry once more!" Virion added.

"Let's go, go, go!" Nowi cheered.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Storm said eagerly.

_**"Very well. I am opening the portal…"**_ Naga said before moving aside and reveal the dark world before us, making the first timers cringe at the sight.

"Whoa, talk about eternal darkness…" Ricken cringed.

"Not to mention that they are at the brink of extinction as well…" Frederick added.

"Is this what you guys have to face?" Storm asked me.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Hey, I just realized something. Are we forgetting someone?" Akane–chan asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pyun~ pyun~ matte o~!"

Oh, come to think of it… Tatsulot hasn't made any appearance as of late… "Ah mou~, Kurogasa-sama~! How could you leave me behind~?"

"Oh, Taa–chan!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Why do both of you have to be big meanies~?!" Tatsulot whined, making me sweat drop.

"Gomen, gomen…" I laughed sheepishly waving it off.

"Oh no, Kurogasa, look!" Cordelia gasped, pointing at the portal. I looked to the portal and my eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

**Moments before…**

_"Milady Lucina!" Danny's voice echoed in the castle, catching the Princess' attention._

_"Danny! Laurent! Gerome! Severa!" Lucina exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're all safe!"_

_"Don't we all?" Kivat added._

_"It's good to see you too." Severa said as she handed Lucina a small bag. "Here you go– one Gemstone, and one Fire Emblem! I hope you're happy. These were _not_ easy to get."_

_"Severa, would it hurt you to just hand them over without being condescending?" Laurent sighed._

_"I can hand them over any way I like! You're the one being obnoxious." Severa huffed._

_"Heh. You haven't changed a bit. That comes as a relief. I cannot thank you enough for retrieving these." Lucina smiled._

_"Keep them close. We need to be ready to start the rite the moment we have all the Gemstones." Gerome reminded._

_"I know." Lucina nodded._

_"And milady, I hope we didn't make you worry of our late arrival." Danny said._

_"Don't worry about it, Danny. One thing for certain is that your arrival puts me at ease." Lucina assured. "All that is left is to wait for the remaining Shepherds to return to us._

_"And I'm certain they will come." Danny nodded._

_"How are things here in Ylisstol? Are the people safe?" Severa asked._

_"Well, we've managed to keep casualties to a minimum, but…" Lucina trailed off, looking down sadly on the recent tragedy that befell on Tiki._

_"Milady?" Danny got out._

_"What's wrong, Lucina?" Severa asked as Kivat fluttered close to her._

_"Oi, why is there a stain of blood on your sleeve?" Kivat questioned._

_"Blood?" Danny gasped in surprise._

_"I… I'm so sorry… I failed her. I failed Lady Tiki…" Lucina said sadly, looking away._

_"What?!" Severa gasped._

_"Has something happened to the Voice?" Gerome asked._

_"The enemy snuck into the castle. Lady Tiki took a blow for me and fell… It's my fault… I should have been paying closer attention…"_

_"You're not to blame, Lucina. We should all be grateful you survived." Laurent waved off._

_"I should've stayed to protect you both." Danny gritted shamefully. "It is a disgrace for me to not live up to my family's heritage…" he added while clenching his fist tightly._

_"Danny, do not blame yourself for your failure…" Lucina assured._

_"Milady…"_

_"I need to pull myself together…" she began. "Lady Tiki said we must have faith. Those were her last words– to believe that mankind still had hope. She said to believe that you would all come back. And now four of you stand here before me. The others are safe too. I just know it."_

_Danny was silent for a bit before saying, "And if that is her belief, then I shall trust it as well…"_

_"I believe it too. Once they have returned safely, we'll need to depart for Mount Prism at once. There you can perform the Awakening." Gerome said._

_"No doubt the mount is already teeming with Risen. If we come to blows, run to the altar as fast as you can. We'll hold off the Risen." Laurent added._

_Let's see how those dastards like it once the Awakening is complete. We'll destroy them and Grima alike and restore peace to the world!" Severa smirked._

_"That's right!" Kivat added._

_"Thank you… All of you." Lucina smiled._

_Just then, Kivat II flew in. "Shoujo, I sense an evil presence!"_

_"Wha–?!" Lucina and the group got out. That was when a dark portal opened up and a figure came out, while being cloaked by darkness to hide its identity. _

**"…Doesn't that sound like a darling little scheme?"**_ The figure said._

_"Who are you?!" Lucina demanded._

**"I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima."**_ The figure introduced. _**"How good to see you again, child of Naga. When was it again we last met? Ah yes. I believe it was when I butchered the divine dragon's Voice."**

_"That was you?" Lucina gasped._

**"Indeed. I was hoping to end your life, but I rid myself of a pest all the same." Grima chuckled. "Soon I will send this world into its final death throes. But energy has been drawn away from the Dragon's Table since your little… theft. Even incomplete, that Gemstone and Emblem possess considerable power. I am afraid I must take them back now."**

_"You can try." Lucina snapped._

**"Or you could just give them to me. They're worthless to you. It's not like you'll be seeing the other Gemstones anytime soon."**_ Grima suggested._

_"I hope you're not implying our friends are dead." Gerome frowned._

**"I do not "imply.""**_ Grima answered. _**"I have sent the strongest of my Grimleal to dispatch your comrades. They are almost certainly dead by now."**

_""Almost certainly" doesn't sound very certain to me." Danny glared._

_"Yeah. Our friends are no wimps! They've outwitted death more times than you can imagine. You think you can scare us with baby threats like that?" Severa asked._

_"If they were dead, you would have proof. You don't. Ergo, they are not dead. Really, your bluffing begs for practice." Laurent added._

_Grima was silent for a while before saying, _**"Then you refuse to return what you have taken?"**

_"We refuse." Lucina said firmly._

_Grima sighed rotating his right arm clockwise._ **"Kids these days…"** _he began as his dark aura slowly seeped out from his body._ **"I was hoping not to have to flex any… muscle…"**

_"Something tells me he is going to unleash his fury…" Danny said as he took out his IXA Knuckle._

_"The aura says it all…" Gerome added as Minerva let out a roar. "…and I cannot afford to let him harm her! Kivat II!"_

**"Too slow!"** _Grima shouted as he sent a huge wave of dark energy at the group sending Gerome, Danny, Laurent, Kivat II, and Kivat flying a few feet before hitting the ground of the castle roof while Severa and Lucina held their ground. They were alive, but they were heavily injured._

_"Everyone!" Lucina cried out._

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fools! Did you really think you could defeat me?!"** _Grima laughed._

_"What makes _you_ think you call the shots here, huh?!" Severa snapped while the injured are having a hard time pushing themselves up._

_"What… strength…" Danny muttered as he tried to push himself up while the IXA Knuckle was a few inches away from his grasp before he ended up slumping back down in pain._

_"He is beyond our… calculations…" Laurent gritted tightly._

_"Even… Minerva and the Kivats… won't be enough to face… this foe…" Gerome added as he tried to push himself up._

**"With the next blow, I will kill you."** _Grima threatened as he extended his hand towards her._ **"The Gemstone and the Emblem. NOW."**

_"Never!" Lucina cried out, making Grima scoff._

**"Playing stubborn will lead to your demise…"** _Grima said cryptically._ **"Perish before me, mortal!"**

_"Not gonna happen!" Severa exclaimed as she stepped forward, spreading her arms, much to Lucina's surprise._

_"Severa!"_

_"If you want to get her, you have to go through me!" Severa exclaimed._

**"A mere mortal wants to protect her precious highness? That's rich…"** _Grima laughed._

_"Severa, if you do this, you might end up–"_

_"I know." Severa remarked. "I know what's at stake. But running away is out of the question. I'm a Kururugi, for goodness sake! And there's no way I'll run away from a battle; even if it kills me!"_

_"No! Severa, I can't…"_

_"You have to run, you idiot! If you die, we all die! The world will come to an end!"_

_"I know, but…"_

_"Mother said her greatest pride as a pegasus knight was defending the exalted family. I may not be a pegasus knight, but I can still share in their duty. I can still protect you! Like my daddy, I'm a Kamen Rider!"_

_"Impertinent little brat. What could you ever hope to protect?" Grima scoffed. "You're less than a shadow of your mother. If I could break her, then I'll have no trouble breaking you."_

_"Rrgh…"_

* * *

"Severa!" I shouted before I ran back a few feet. "I'm going in!"

"Kurogasa what are you–!" Cordelia got out.

"I'M COMING SEVERA!" I shouted before I ran into the portal.

"Oi aibou, wait up!" Kivat shouted, flying after me.

"Pyun~ pyun~ wait for us!" Tatsulot added flying after me too.

* * *

_**"This is the end for you!"**_ Grima shouted at Severa. _**"NOW DIE!"**_

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Grima let out a long barrel dark blast at her, Tatsulot and Kivat latched onto me, transforming me into Emperor Kiva. The kick and the blast connected while Severa braced for impact. In the end, I overpowered the blast and connected the kick onto his chest, making him skid to the back while I kneeled down on one knee. _**"GAHH!"**_ Grima roared in pain as he holds his chest.

"I won't… let you harm her…" I muttered.

"That form…" Lucina gasped in surprise.

"It can't be…" Gerome added.

I slightly turned around and de-henshined to civilian form. "Are you okay Severa?" I asked, making her gasp.

"D–Daddy?" Severa stuttered.

"Yes. It's me. Daddy's here." I said.

_**"Do you really think only one of **_**you**_** would be able to stop **_**me**_**?!"**_ Grima snapped.

_"He's not alone!" _Chrom's voice echoed, making Lucina's Falchion glow radiantly.

"Huh?!" Grima was shocked to hear it, and so were the other kids.

"What…?" Lucina asked still puzzled.

"Milady, could that be…?" Danny assumed.

"Falchion is glowing… I… I know that voice!" Lucina exclaimed.

_"Stay strong! We're here to help! Not one of you needs to die today!"_ Chrom exclaimed as a curtain of silver veil revealed behind me and in front of the kids.

Grima gasped at whose voice it belonged to. _**"I–Impossible… He's dead! I buried him myself! There's no way he could be here. This future has already been set in stone!"**_

_"That's not true!"_ Chrom shouted. _"Lucina! Anything can change! And I'm going to prove it to you right here and now!"_

"That's right Chrom!" I said as I stood up. "We're going to defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny!"

"Sonna…" other Kivat said surprised.

"There is only _one_ person who would say such a thing…" other Kivat II said.

"My Daddy… Kurogasa Kururugi…" Severa muttered as the silver veil slowly moved to the back, revealing all the parents of the Shepherds, looking on the battlefield, filled with determination.

"Heh… we beat this thing once. We can beat it again!" Sully smirked.

"Agreed." Say'ri nodded. "It is time to purify the darkness once more."

"The time is now! Our final battle approaches!" Tiki added.

"L–Lady Tiki?!" Lucina asked shocked.

"Tiki turned around to her and said sadly, "Forgive me Lucina. I am not the Tiki of this world."

"What?" Lucina gasped in surprise. "Another world?"

"As farfetched as it may sound, it's true…" Yen'fay nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked, as all of the Shepherds glared at the enemy before us. "This will be our final battle here. We have to make certain everyone pulls through!"

"Just… h–how did they get here?" Severa stuttered, still baffled with the whole situation.

"What matters is that they appear to be on our side." Laurent said.

"It could be a trap. Stay vigilant." Gerome warned.

"Sorry kiddo, it's not a trap." Storm said, turning to Gerome. "We're actually here to help."

"What's up?" Storm smiled. "Surprise to see your own dad?"

"What in blazes– no…" Gerome shook his head. "Y–You're not my Father…"

"Well, you got that part actually true." Storm said as he scratched his head, feeling a bit nervous about it.

"What?" Gerome asked confused.

"Then…" Severa said, turning to me, "You're not my real daddy?"

"No," I said sadly. "I'm not your daddy of this world, but you're still my daughter in my eyes despite being worlds apart."

"…" Gerome was silent, as he couldn't think of anything else.

"Y'know, son… I kinda– my bad. I'm _really_ proud of you." Storm began, catching Gerome's attention.

"Of what?" Gerome said sternly.

"Well, for bearing the power of Dark Kiva, for one." Storm added. "I don't know what happened to your dad and how he died, but I know that by entrusting the power to you, that's goes to show that you have what it takes to bear the armor."

"How can you be so sure?" Gerome said. "I am still far beyond his reach. A point where my skills of being a Rider haven't reached his."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've always looked up to my Father since I was young; as he taught me how to fight and talked about that someday, I would become a hero underneath that mask. His laid back smile, the compliments of what I achieved to make him proud… everything. But ever since his passing, I feel… lost. Still not knowing what to do and the threat began to loom across this land. With such little training of bearing Dark Kiva, I was left with no choice but to don it."

"Gerome…" Storm muttered, feeling sad.

"After all of that, am I… truly worthy of wearing that armor?" Gerome questioned, still doubtful.

"Of course you are shounen." Kivat II said, flying in front of him.

"You're… the other Kivat II." Gerome said.

"Yes." Kivat II said. "The Gerome of the world I'm from has donned the armor of Dark Kiva and let me tell you, he along with his father are, two of the finest men I have ever partnered with along with my other predecessor, Taiga."

"How would I know you are not lying?" Gerome asked.

"I would leave his side from the very moment he is not capable of using my powers." Kivat II responded.

"But still, son. No matter what happens, I'm still proud of you." Storm assured before hugging the surprised Gerome close to him. "You are a Ryder and you always tried your best to live up to your heritage. I'm sure you dad in this world would say the same thing."

"Father…" Gerome muttered.

"He's right Gerome." Cherche said, approaching her son. "You should be proud that you got this far."

"Mother…?" Gerome gasped.

"It's so good to see you– especially in one piece!" she smiled. As she was about to hug her son, he immediately broke off from Storm's hug and took a few steps back, becoming fully aware, surprising his parents.

"Son?" Storm blinked.

"This must be a trap." Gerome began as he placed his hand on his chest, where his necklace was. "My mother was killed by Risen long ago. And no matter how much I long to see her… no matter how much Minerva misses her… she can never return. It's not possible. Stay away, you impostor!"

"Hey, is that how you–" Storm argued, but Cherche stopped him with her arm, telling him to back off. "Cherche?"

"It's alright, Storm." Cherche assured before looking back at her son. "I never claimed to be your departed mother. But still…" she paused, as Gerome's Minerva roared, surprising him.

"What is it, Minerva? Why are you so happy?" Gerome asked.

"Thank you, Minerva." Cherche suddenly said with a smile. "She says she's glad to see me, whether I am the Cherche she knew or not."

"You understand her?" Gerome asked bewildered. "Then… you must be my mother. You must…"

"To me, you are a son, Gerome. But I come from another world. So no, I am not the same woman as your mother."

"Then… both of you truly _are_ an imposter…" Gerome added.

"Uh… I don't know how to respond to that…" Storm sweat dropped. His son turned his back on his parents.

"I knew it. In that case, leave us… before…" Gerome stuttered as his body shook a bit, Cherche took notice and slowly advanced towards him.

"Cherche?" Storm asked as Cherche was now in front of her son, with him looking down sadly. Storm then followed suit, _now_ noticing the current situation.

"Do not cry, Gerome… If I am the impostor you say, then those tears are wasted on me."

"…Wh–What tears?" Gerome lied.

"Such a strong boy." Cherche smiled gently before she held his mask and took it off. "Here…"

"Ah!" Gerome got out, and Cherche and Storm saw the tears in his eyes.

"Such a heavy mask you wear… And so much sorrow and pain it was made to hide… I am so sorry I left you." Cherche apologized. "Your mother should have stayed with you till the end. But you see? That is how I know how strong you are. You never gave up." Gerome stayed silent at that. "Now that your struggles near their end, I am here to struggle with you. You needn't accept me as your mother. But all the same, I swear to defend you and Minerva both. Where this world's Cherche failed, I intend to succeed."

Gerome looked at her surprised. "…You'll fight by my side? But why trouble yourself with a stranger's problems?"

"You are no stranger. You are my son– in _any_ world. Taking care of you is my greatest joy!" Cherche smiled again.

"She's got a point. You should've seen how much our kids love her." Storm said jabbing his thumb at his wife. "And I'm actually trying to catch up with her, y'know."

Gerome blinked in confusion before a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Mother. Father. I am glad I got to see both of you one last time."

"Anything to cheer our son up, it's what parents do." Storm said confidently.

"Here. You probably want this back." Cherche pointed out while handing her son his mask, and latter obliged, taking it.

"And Mother…?" Gerome said, still not wearing his mask.

"You do not have to say it. We already know, Gerome." Cherche intervened and smiled at him. "And we love you too."

"Yosha! Now I'm _really_ determined to help my AU son now!" Storm said excitedly. "I wanna see if these Risen can keep up with us!"

"They will be surprised to know what us Ryders can actually do…" Gerome smiled.

"Kivat II!" both Storm and Gerome said in unison.

"Right away!" Other Kivat II said as he and Storm's Kivat II flew to them. "Well then counterpart, shall we?"

"We shall!" Kivat II said before both went to. Their respective partners.

"GABUI!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin/Transform!"

With two transformation occurring simultaneously, casting off the quicksilver, the two Dark Kivas appear. "Heh, like father, like son…" I scoffed good–naturedly.

"Daddy?" Severa asked, catching my attention.

"Y–Yes, sweetie?"

"If you… If you're not my Daddy, then why would you come to first us in the first place?" Severa questioned.

"Does there need to be a reason?" I asked.

"Wha–?" Severa asked confused, before I suddenly hugged my daughter to her surprise.

"You've been through a living hell Severa. And it pains me that you have to live through it every day. Especially when your, real daddy and mommy aren't around. I don't want you to suffer anymore. You're my little girl and I'm doing what daddy does best: protecting you."

"Daddy, s–stop treating me l–like a little girl!" Severa snapped… and stuttered.

"Why?" I asked, still hugging her.

"B–Because I'm a g–grown woman now! S–So stop treating me l–like a kid!" Severa retorted, but her body shook a bit. Truth be told she's actually likes it, but she doesn't stay true to her feelings, much like how my Severa would act.

"C'mon Severa, we both know that's a lie." I chuckled. "You like this don't you?"

"W–What makes you say that?"

"You've been without your parents Severa. You wanted this for a long time. This world's Kurogasa wanted this future to not happen and yet it did. And I'm sure he didn't want to kill your mother, but it happened anyway, most likely unwillingly. And since then, you never had any of your parent's love."

"Daddy…" Severa murmured as she now started sobbing.

"So while I'm still here, let me stay with you, protect you, love you."

"Oh Daddy!" Severa sobbed as she now hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, I take it all back. I like being like this! I don't want you to leave! I've missed you too much!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… it's okay sweetie… Daddy's here…" I whispered. "Everything's going to be okay now."

"I really missed you, Daddy!" Severa sobbed finally showing her true colors to me. "Morgan's gone missing, the whole world's driving me crazy and now _this_! I just can't take it anymore!"

"Come now, Severa. Now's not the time to give in just yet…" I comforted while combing her hair. "The good ending is near and I'm expecting you to grab it."

Severa stayed silent, still tugging my shirt tightly as I continued comforting my daughter. "And I've heard what you said just now… about the speech you made to Grima. I'm so proud of you for keeping your heritage alive, sweetie."

"You mean it?" Severa asked looking at me.

"Of course." I smiled. "And I'm sure your mother would say the same thing too."

"M–Mom's here?" Severa asked again.

"Yep. She's right over there." I pointed out as Cordelia immediately hugged her daughter, making Severa break off the hug from me.

"Oh, Severa! I'm so worried for you!" Cordelia cried out.

"Mom, you don't have to squeeze that tight, you know!" Severa snapped, and I smiled seeing her usual self.

"I am so proud of you for protecting Lucina like you did. And here I thought we were so different…" Cordelia praised, still keeping the hug around her daughter. "But you protected your princess just like any Pegasus knight would."

"Why does everything I do have to be framed in terms of you?" Severa groaned.

"I am so sorry, Severa." Cordelia apologized. "Still, I have been sent to help you for as long as I can."

"You're always like this Mom." Severa muttered. "No matter what world you come from, you never change. Everything is always about you– about how you feel, about what you can do. You think that because I'm your daughter, I'll turn out exactly like you. Not once have you stopped to ask _me_ how I feel."

"What?" Cordelia gasped a bit. I guess this is how Severa was like when we met for the first time before we managed to clear the odds and create a strong family bond.

"Y–You made me so angry…" Severa stuttered. "I h–hated you…" and with that, she buried her face on Cordelia's chest and let out a waterfall of tears.

"Oh! Baby, don't cry…" Cordelia said worriedly as she pulled her daughter closer to her. "Come here…"

"Don't tell me what to do! Ahh…" Severa sobbed.

"Oh Severa…" I sighed smiling.

"I don't even know where to begin. I am so sorry for all that I put you through." Cordelia apologized.

"…F–Fine. I accept your apology." Severa stuttered. "Now let go of me."

"No matter what world we're crossing, Severa is still herself…" I muttered quietly as the two broke the hug.

"Feeling better now?" Cordelia asked motherly.

"Of course I'm better now." Severa sniffled. She then noticed something about Cordelia. "…Your nose is running."

"Oh my!" Cordelia gasped, surprised as she wiped it off with a clean tissue. "I didn't seem to notice it at all…"

"I guess sometimes we do feel the same." Severa said before she lowered her head down, mumbling, "…I missed you."

"…I missed you too!" Cordelia said before hugging her again.

"All right, _please_ stop hugging me! This is a battlefield!" Severa complained before Cordelia let go.

"Yes, it is." Cordelia said. "Well, are you ready to finish this fight?"

"Only if you're ready to get blown away by how strong I've become." Severa smirked.

"Heh, let's see what my little girl can do." I suddenly cut in. "Kivat! Tatsulot!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Pyun, pyun~! Tension fortissimo~!" Tatsulot chirped while flying around me.

"Time to make a Kururugi proud! Let's go, _my_ Kivat!" Severa called out.

"You got it Severa!" Other Kivat cheered, flying to her. "Kivatte ikuze!"

"GABU!"

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

With both of us coated in quicksilver, Tatsulot immediately fluttered to my arm, attaching to it before both of us shattered away our quicksilver, revealing our Emperor and Kiva form respectively.

"Nngh… I really hate it when the enemy tries to overpower me…" Danny gritted as he was on his knees, still hurting badly.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Nee–san asked worriedly.

"Are hurt anywhere, Daniel?" Frederick followed suit, checking on their son, much to the latter's surprise.

"Mother?! Father?!" Danny asked shocked. "This is impossible! How are both of you alive?!"

"Gomen ne Danny. I'm not your real mother." Nee–san apologized.

"And I'm not really your late father." Frederick added.

"W… huh?" Danny blinked in confusion.

"Daniel, you should know that both of us and your uncle are from another dimension; a place where our future's crisis has been averted." Frederick explained as he helped him get back on his feet while Nee-san bent down and picked up her son's IXA Knuckle.

"A world that has been saved… it looks like that time I saw my parents die in front of my eyes were true then…" Danny muttered while looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry Daniel." Frederick apologized.

"But just because we're not your parents doesn't mean that we can't love you." Nee–san said.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"In our eyes, you're still our son, and we'll do all we can to help our son see this through to the end." Nee–san smiled.

"It is easier said than done, Mother…" Danny told her.

"Ara? What do you mean by that, dear?" Nee–san asked.

"All of us future kids have tried our hardest to prevent this catastrophe from ever occurring, but our wish hasn't been granted. Now, with the humans at the brink of extinction, only Fangires and Risen waged war on each other. As time goes by, more people have been revived as Risen, plowing the village to their liking in order to gain more army to control this world. We are at our limits now…" Danny said.

"Daniel… Are you telling me you're giving up now?" Frederick asked sternly. "That is not the son that both your mother and I know and raised!"

"Father…"

"Why do you think you're real mother left the IXA Knuckle to you?" Frederick asked. "Because she believed that you and your friends along with your cousins Severa and Morgan can break the Chains of Destiny! To accomplish what we parents failed to do!"

"He's right dear. Your real parents would want you to finish what they've started." Nee–san added. "If you don't now, then all hope will be lost."

Danny was silent, trying to think of what he should say next. "Then… what do you want me to do?"

"Trust your heart, dear." Nee–san said motherly as she handed him his IXA Knuckle. "If you do, you will find your answer."

"Tell me, Daniel. What is it that you want most?" Frederick questioned, as Danny's expression changed into a serious persona.

"…freedom, Father. Free from this clutching darkness!" Danny exclaimed.

"Then fight on Daniel! Fight for the freedom of all mankind!" Frederick said.

"And we'll help you with that dear." Nee-san added.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Of course we are." Nee-san said before turning around and putting her belt on. "Now let's save this world." She added before punching het IXA Knuckle on her empty palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

After Nee–san equipped her armor, Danny looked at his IXA Knuckle before he pressed it on his palm to activate it.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

As he thrust his fist perpendicular to the height of his shoulders, and drew a horizontal straight line until it was aligned to his other shoulder, he said, "For my family… and for the first time… henshin."

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

The mirage of his armor appeared in front of him and slammed into him before donning his IXA armor.

"That's my boy." Frederick smiled.

_**"I've had enough of this!"**_ Grima shouted.

"Why? Did we strike your nerve or something?" I asked.

"If you can't take the heat, then get out from _my_ kitchen!" Akane–chan chirped happily, much to Grima's annoyance.

_**"That does it! If **_**any**_** of you fools want to face me, get through my strongest of Risen!" **_Grima roared before he disappeared in a large flame and was replaced with a large horde of Risen.

"Villains and their clichéd plans…" Saigo sighed.

"And I thought I'm expectin' something new from this world too!" Sully remarked.

"One thing's for sure, these boney friends of ours are gonna be poofed out instantly! Nya, ha!" Henry chirped.

"That's right Henry! We'll beat them all the same! Ikuzo!" I said.

"Kiva–la/Rey–Kivat/Sagark!" Akane–chan, Aqua–chan, and Saigo called out.

"Yosh!" The partners responded going to them.

"Ara~, ara~! After this, I should think about keeping my beauty after all of this fighting~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Stop complaining and get on with it already!" Akane–chan urged.

"Allow us to lend a hand once more, to bring a graceful, yet violent ending to our enemy!" Rey–Kivat claimed.

"Saigo, let's henshin~!" Sagark chirped while latching around his waist.

"Let's do this." Aqua–chan smirked.

"Time to save the world one more time!" Saigo cheered.

"CHU!"

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

After their declaration, they were engulfed in quicksilver and moments later, it immediately shattered away, revealing their armors, much to Laurent's surprise. "Egads, I've never seen such creation of armor before! I know for certain it is from the same Kivats and Sagark, but to think their armor somehow–"

"–Evolved?" Miriel intervened, surprising Laurent.

"M–Mother?!" Laurent gasped in surprise.

"My dearest son. Seeing you unharmed fills me with joyous sensations." Miriel smiled. Laurent then suddenly hugged her, to her surprise.

"Mother! Oh, Mother! I can't believe I have finally found you!" Laurent said excited before letting go. "After your disappearance, I scoured the battlefields but never located your body. I always believed you were alive!"

"Oh… Yes, about that…" Miriel began, but her son continued on.

"Perhaps there really _is_ such a thing as miracles!"

"Erm… Well. Laurent, you may wish to gird yourself for what I am about to tell you." Miriel warned clearing her throat and fixing her glasses. "I should have told you from the outset, but… I am not your mother. I am not even from your world."

Laurent blinked at that before deadpanning saying, "…Egads, Mother. If you've taken up humorous banter, your sense of it is appalling."

"I am not joking. I come from another world entirely." Miriel said firmly. "An "Outrealm" through this… silver veil. So while I am your mother, I am not _your_ mother, if you follow." Miriel added as she let out a few nods, getting interested on the said topic. "It's fascinating. Tragic… but fascinating."

"Take that back. My mother would never speak such baseless nonsense!" Laurent argued, and she sighed while fixing her glasses' position.

"Indeed she would not." she agreed. "I suppose I would harbor my own suspicions if I did not know better. But I do, ergo my nonsense is not baseless, ergo it is not nonsense."

"Then my real mother is…" Laurent trailed off.

"It would seem like you have found your answer." Miriel said, making Laurent look down sadly.

"…she's really gone."

"I'm sorry. I do regret the brief dose of elation I seem to have misadministered." Miriel apologized. "I hope I have not crushed _all_ your hopes under the weight of this latest one."

Laurent was silent for a bit before saying, "…No. Perhaps it is best I let my mother go. Dreaming she lives on is just that- a dream. A useless fallacy." He shook his head before saying, "She would want me to move on. Thank you for waking me up. You know, this does still feel like a reunion, in a roundabout way."

"Thank you, Laurent. Against better reasoning, I feel much the same." Miriel smiled. "Now, allow me to join my talents with yours on your real mother's behalf. She would want you to be safe during your most momentous of battles."

"Thank you, Mother. I have always longed to fight by your side. How strange that a crossing between worlds helped realize that wish."

"It is most curious indeed."

"I would very much like to study these other worlds– Outrealms, you called them?" Laurent asked, interested. "Once I have put Grima's terror to an end, I shall set to work."

"Only my son could think about research amidst a crisis like this. And how I admire you for it!" Miriel exclaimed, happy for her son. "A thirst for knowledge proves how alive we truly are."

"Then may my thirst never be slaked." Laurent prayed.

"Oh, I'm sure your prayers will be coming true if you put your heart into it!" Ricken chirped, catching Laurent's attention.

"F–Father?!" Laurent asked shocked. "This is ridiculous. My father passed away. Unless… Are you his reincarnation? That would be fascinating…"

"Ha, ha… I suppose it would, but no. I'm just me. I came here from another world where I'm still young. So you see, I'm not really the same person as your father." Ricken chuckled.

"Fair enough. Well, I'm still glad I got to see you again, Father. But it's not safe for you here. Taller men than you have faced Grima and perished. Stay behind me. I will protect you."

"W–Wait a second! You've got this all backward!" Ricken snapped. "The whole point of my coming here was so that I could protect _you_!"

"Perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps your true role here is to give me strength and courage."

"Right. And maybe I can draw pretty pictures of rainbows for you too." Ricken deadpanned with a huff.

"That _is_ a possibility…" Miriel pondered, much to Ricken's dismay.

After Laurent was silent for a while, he broke the ice once more saying, "Father, do you know why I became a mage?"

"Hm… I don't know, really. I never asked my own son from my world too." Ricken pondered.

"It is because I never had a gift for magic like you or Mother. In fact, she told me I was not suited for it." Laurent said. "I lacked the substance. Nonetheless, I persisted. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Uh…" Ricken pondered. "You were bored?"

The answer made Laurent shake his head in denial. "And what would it be then?" Miriel asked.

"The very reason is because you were always looking over my shoulder while I practiced." Laurent said. "You were there to encourage me after every failure, to ensure I never gave up. You molded me into the resilient fighter who stands before you now. This is fact, not flattery."

"Well… thank you." Ricken said a bit speechless.

"So now you get to look over my shoulder again. I want you to see that your patience and guidance paid off." Laurent said. "I use wind magic. It used to be my worst element, but now it's my best. You were the same, weren't you?"

"Uh–huh…" Ricken sniffed, wiping his nose. "And yes... I would love for you to sh–show me."

"Why are you crying?" Laurent asked confused, until Ricken hugged his son and bawled out.

"I'm just so happy!" Ricken cried out "In this world, Miriel and I are gone. But here you are picking up where we left off. Carrying on! Laurent, please let me fight too. I want to protect you! I'm your f–father, for heaven's sake! Ahh…"

Laurent smiled while he returned the hug to his dad, smiling. "I suppose you still have some growing up to do where you come from." he commented. "But you have the same gentle hands, the same keen gaze… I wish I were your son in a world where we could spend more time together." he added as the two break the hug. "…Thank you for coming for me. I'll always remember this, even if you forget me once you return."

"It looks like the introductions have been done." Say'ri intervened.

"Allow us to proceed to defeat this fiend." Yen'fay added.

"For the sake of this world…" Tiki said in her dragon form.

"Let's go, everyone! This world's peace is just beyond our grasp!" I shouted as all of us rushed forward, heading towards the Risen that also charged towards us.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in a rather spacey room, Grima teleported himself in it and had a satisfied look on his face._ **"Oh~, Chrom… who would have thought that you would appear before me once more… now I will have the pleasure of killing you once again…"** _he chuckled._

_"Master Grima…" Morgan's voice said and she stepped out from her portal, kneeling down before him._

**"I have heard the whispers in the wind, Morgan."** _Grima began._ **"And you have failed me… TWICE!"**

_"Forgive me, Master Grima, I–"_

**"SILENCE!" **_Grima shouted, making Morgan flinch._ **"I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! YOU ARE MY TOOL AND I WILL USE YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE OUTLIVED YOUR USEFULNESS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"**

_"I… I…" Morgan began._

**"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"** _Grima repeated._

_As Grima continued yelling, Morgan was thinking about what Kurogasa said._

"Grima does nothing but bring death and despair! Your father of this world did all he could to make sure this future doesn't happen and yet it did! Not to mention that it's hurting him that he killed your mother because Grima controlled him by force!"

"You're not his tool! Give me one good reason why he would seal Kibat away and have your memories being altered."

**"I DEMAND AN ANSWER, YOU MERE TOOL!"** _Grima roared, as she was still lost in her thoughts._

"Because he _knew_ that _you_ would be the one that will break the Chains of Destiny, Morgan. That's the whole reason why he wanted to wake up your Fangire blood instead of letting you combine your might with Kibat."

_"I… understand now…" Morgan muttered as she slowly stood up, clenching her fists tightly. "…Father."_

**"What?!"** _Grima asked shocked to hear such a thing from her._ **"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! I AM YOUR–"**

_"I'm not talking about _you_!" Morgan countered back, much to Grima's surprise. "I'm talking about my _real_ Father; the one that will break the Chains of Destiny!"_

**"What utter nonsense are you talking about, you fool?!"** _Grima snapped._

_"My father of this world did all he could to stop you Grima, yet he couldn't!" Morgan said. "All of it now makes sense! I'm not supposed to help you! I'm supposed to defeat you and break the Chains of Destiny!"_

**"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! YOU DARE DEFY ME?!"**

_"After what my father from the other world told me, I will!" Morgan growled. "You're going to pay for taking control of my father and forcing him to kill my mother!"_

**"HMPH! A MERE TOOL WANTS TO DEFEAT ITS MASTER? HOW PATHETIC!"**

_"I'm not your tool and you're _not_ my Master!" Morgan retorted. "I am the bearer of my family's most prized treasure and title: Kiva! Kamen Rider Kiva, to be exact!"_

_Grima was in silence, looking at the girl before her._ **"You have finally regained those altered memories…"**

_"You got that right!" Morgan said._

**"But even so, you don't have your partner with you! I sealed him and there is no way you can break the seal!" **_Grima pointed out._

_"Grr…" Morgan growled._

**"Oh, should I tell you a little story about how your mother died? It would be truly interesting for the bearer of Kiva to hear…"** _he chuckled._

_"…how?" Morgan growled slightly, as her fists haven't loosened one bit._

**"It is all started by inflicting little wounds to your precious mother." **_he began, smirking._ **"Oh yes, every single one of my claws were harming her beautiful and pristine skin and armor, but not her face. She trembled in fear, not knowing what to do as I have controlled this host of mine. As she was on the ground, I sat on top of her, looking at her feared expression in her eyes. Once I pierced my claw deep within her flesh, her expression changed. She muttered her last words, thinking of her daughters while I grasped her beating heart in my claw." **_he chuckled, looking at his right claw._ **"She wasn't able to mutter her beloved man's name, as I ripped it off from her chest and ate it, allowing the blood to flow out from her body, taking her life. And your Father, oh, this is the best part of them all… your Father succumbed to despair, no longer having the will to live on as he had killed his wife and ate her heart at her brink of death!"** _he pointed out, letting out a laugh that echoed in the area._

_Morgan gritted her teeth, now getting more furious than ever. "…you sick… MONSTER!"_

**"Hah! What are you going to do about it, hm?"** _Grima questioned, smirking._

_"I'll avenge my parents for your cruel deeds! Kibat!" Morgan exclaimed, but only received a blast from Grima's attack, making her roll on the ground a few times._

**"You're pathetic, you tool!"** _Grima taunted as she pushed herself up, holding her chest in pain._ **"Your power comes from ME! And I can easily take it back if I want to!"**

_"Then I won't _use_ your power _or_ my awakened blood!" Morgan shouted back. "Kibat… I'm begging you… please come to me…"_

**"Beg all you want. He **_**will**_** not return to your side!"** _Grima roared._

_"Kibat… Kibat…" Morgan closed her eyes before she leaned back, shouting from the top of her lungs to call out her partner. "KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_

_There was a moment of silence until…_

_*BA DUMP!*_

**"Grr…"** _Grima gritted looking at his chest._

_*BA DUMP! BA DUMP!*_

**"N–No! It can't be!"** _Grima gritted as he held his chest in pain._ **"I've sealed you permanently!"**

_"But that doesn't mean I can't come to aid my partner!" Kibat's voice said, surprising Morgan._

_"K… Kibat?" Morgan got out._

_"Hold on partner! I'm… coming at ya!" Kibat exclaimed as Grima was now struggling to hold it in._

**"No…!"** _Grima growled._ **"I won't… let you… out!"**

_"Too late!" Kibat shouted as he now burst out of Grima, making the latter roar in pain._

_"Kibat!" Morgan cheered before the said bat flew over to her._

_"Sorry I took so long to get out from that cage." Kibat apologized. Morgan quickly shook her head in disagreement._

_"No, Kibat. Please forgive me for falling under the spell of Grima and ending up sealing you…" Morgan pleaded._

_"Don't worry about it, partner. Let bygones be bygones." Kibat assured as Grima growled in annoyance. "But it's good to know that you remembered your _true_ self now."_

**"This… is impossible!"** _Grima snapped as he recovered himself._ **"You shouldn't have been able to break free from that seal!"**

_"Well he did now!" Morgan smirked. "Kibat!" She shouted, raising her hand in the air._

_"Yosha! Let's do this! Kivatte ikuze!" Kibat cheered flying into her hand. "KABU!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_Kibat made the hypnotic sonar sound and chains wrapped around Morgan's waist before forming into the belt. Morgan then thrusted Kibat forward as her stain glass marks appeared on her face._

_"Henshin!" Morgan shouted before attaching Kibat to the perch of the belt and dropped him down, letting Kibat hang upside down._

With the sonar sound emitted from Kibat, it immediately engulfed her in quicksilver. When it shattered away, her armor was revealed with her lens shined for a brief moment before getting into her stance.

**"Those who defy me will be sentenced… to death!"** _Grima roared as he drew out the corrupted Zanvat Sword._

_"Let's see if you can even try!" Kiva-chan said determined as she drew out her silver sword and both of them dashed toward the middle, shouting out loud before their swords clash._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the current Plegia, the family was having a dinner while the maids served drinks for them. Kan'shou fed young Morgana with a spoonful of soup while Serena happily ate her food, and Severa held a fork which had a small cut tomato stuck on it. "Now, eat up, Louise. Grandpa said eating lots of veggies would make you pretty!"_

_"Weally, mommy?" Louise asked innocently._

_"Yep. And my daughter has to be the prettiest of them all too! Grandpa would be happy if you eat veggies!" Severa convinced, making Louise perk up happily._

_"Okay!" Louise chirped happily before being fed with the tomato._

_"Louise would definitely eat whenever Father's name is involved." Owain added._

_"Yes, it will, Owain." Validar nodded._

_Matilda noticed Morgan stirring her soup with her spoon, as she was deep in her thoughts. "Morgan, what's the matter?"_

_"H–Huh?" Morgan asked startled looking at her grandmother._

_"You didn't take a spoonful of your soup." Matilda said._

_"Oh, sorry, it's just…" Morgan trailed off. Matilda knew what… or rather who she was thinking about._

_"Don't worry, Morgan. Your mother and father will be back in time to see Masao."_

_"I know, Grandmother…" Morgan said. "But of all reasons, why would they take this task without having, us future kids helping them this time?"_

_"Yeah, and I really want Daddy and Mom to live peacefully together…" Severa added while she fed her daughter another small cut of tomato. "The Shepherds have done so much for this world…"_

_"…and yet, they are still fighting the enemies for our sake, even though peace is now in place…" Owain said._

_"I'm sure they have their reasons." Kan'shou said._

_"You should have faith in your parents. My son and the other Shepherds will return safely. I know they will." Validar said._

_"How did you know Grandpa?" Severa asked._

_"Call it… as your father would say it, a "gut feeling"."_

_"Weally?" Morgana looked at him innocently._

_"Yes, Morgana." Validar smiled. "Now, finish up your soup and then we'll read a storybook together."_

_"Yay~!" Serena, Morgana, and Louise cheered happily, making Matilda giggle._

_"Children these days can be quite cute at times…" Matilda said. Then she noticed Morgan putting down her spoon and holding her hands on her stomach, as her expression looked like she was in… pain? "Morgan, what's the matter?"_

_"Morgan? Are you okay?" Kan'shou asked worriedly._

_"I think… my water just broke…!" Morgan winced._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Stahl shouted as he slashed his enemies with his sword. Without warning, an assassin Risen quickly rushed forward, taking the opportunity to kill him.

"Hey, hubby! Behind you!" Anna shouted as she quickly raised her Levin sword, striking thunder on the assassin Risen that was stalking him from behind.

"Thanks, Anna! Didn't see that one coming…" Stahl thanked.

"No problem!" Anna chirped.

*STAB!*

Anna looked shocked and turned around to see an assassin Risen about to kill her until Kellam got him.

"Golly, after all these years, you still need to watch yourself." Kellam said.

"Uh… thanks, Kellam?" Anna blinked.

"'Ey, Kellam! Need a little help here!" Donnel exclaimed while holding off against the lancer Risen.

"Rrragh!" Panne roared as she pounced on Donnel's enemy, ripping its head off and makes it turn into dust.

"Er… thanks, Panne! Yer' a lifesaver!" Donnel thanked her.

"It is no problem." Panne said.

"Take this!" Sully shouted, skewering a Risen.

"Ha–ha! Witness the Snipest of Snipers Virion dispose of you Risen!" Virion said triumphantly, shooting his arrows, and hitting his targets.

"Let this be a lesson to never mess with the Vaike!" Vaike yelled before hacked a Risen with his axe.

"HI–YAH!" Maribelle shouted as her horse kicked an enemy with its hind legs.

"I see your horse is still a one trick pony?" Saga chuckled.

"Oh hush you!" Maribelle huffed.

"What? I'm just pointing the obvious…" Saga shrugged.

"If you must know, Saigo, my pony is incapable of performing such feats as she has limited energy. That, and mounting on her would make it difficult."

"I say otherwise when we waged war on Grima." Saga pointed out.

"U–Um…" Olivia said timidly, catching both of their attention. "S–Shouldn't both of you be f-fighting the enemy right now?"

"Huh? Oh right, sorry." Saga said sheepishly.

"You're right Olivia, we must continue fighting these Risen." Maribelle said.

"Then let's get to it!" Saga said.

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

"Hey Storm, ready to do our combo?" Saga asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Dark Kiva said while he took out his Fuestle.

"Should I assist you, Father?" other Dark Kiva asked.

"Well, if you want to."

"Then, it would be an honor." his son said as he also took out his Fuestle and both of them placed it into their partner's mouths.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

"Yippie yiyay!" Saga cheered happily as he mounted on top of Gerome's Wyvern Minerva. She roared while making a lasso out of his Jacorder. With both of them in midair, Saga whipped his lasso down on a small group of Risen that blocked the path heading toward Grima's place and the Dark Kivas lunged forward, punching their enemies away with one swift hit. The results of the combination generated a rather large explosion, enough to knock a few Risen that were within exploding range back.

"Well done Storm and Gerome!" Cherche praised.

"It makes things a lot easier for us." Emmeryn added.

"No problem!" Saga said giving a thumbs-up.

**WA~KE UP~ FEVER!**

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"Come on Aqua–chan! We can't have the boys outdo us with that combo attack!" Kiva–la–chan said.

"Well, if you really insist." Rey–chan nodded as she emitted mist that surrounded the area while crossing her arms that wield the tusk blades in her arms.

"Yosha~! Let's dash through 'em!" Kiva–la–chan said determined as she held her dual swords while soaring in the air. When she dived down, she started to spin _really_ fast, entering the mist.

They only heard some sort of clashing between swords and Risen roaring, not knowing what happened inside. Eventually, both of them stepped out from the mist and once it cleared the way, chunks of ice were seen on the floor, where the Risen were once stood. "Quite a spectacle, Akane." Libra smiled.

"You managed to clear a path for us too, Aqua." Lon'qu praised.

"Thanks, Libra!" Kiva–la–chan chirped happily.

"But we're not out of the woods just yet…" Rey–chan pointed out as more Risen spawn.

"Do these guys _ever_ give up?" Flavia asked in annoyance.

"Does it really matter?" Yen'fay asked.

"It will always remain the same." Say'ri said.

"That's right. And that's the Risen being chopped up to bits!" Basilio added with a hearty laugh.

* * *

_"Gahhh!" Kiva–chan shouted as she rolled on the ground._

**"Hah! Is that all you got?"** _Grima taunted her as Kiva–chan had a hard time pushing herself up, with trails of smoke on her armor._ **"You're making this battle quite dull."**

_"I will not lose… to the likes of you…!" Kiva–chan gritted behind her helmet, making Grima smirk._

**"Ah~, the same lines that your dead mother spurted out."** _Grima recalled._ **"And I'm guessing you want to die the same way she did?"**

_"I won't die that way!" Kiva–chan shouted._

**WAKE UP~!**

_Kibat played the tune, detached from the belt, and Kiva–chan raised her kicking foot up high. Kibat flew around it and the chains binding it were released, revealing the red bat wings before jumping up high and diving down for the… "DARKNESS MOON BREAK!"_

**"Weakling…"** _Grima scoffed as his right fist was ignited with black flames._ **"You are no match for **_**me**_**!"**

_With one roar from Grima, the kick and the punch connected in the middle, creating a large shockwave. But it didn't last long as Grima's overwhelming strength beats her kick, shattering her finishing attack and received the full blow. The result of that attack made Kiva–chan smash to the wall and end up lying on the ground, back first. It also canceled her transformation, making Kibat lay next to the helpless Morgan._

**"Ba, ha, ha! I have told you before: you are nothing but a mere tool!"** _Grima laughed._ **"Your power belongs to me and did you **_**really**_** think you can turn the table at my **_**own**_** game?"** _But there was no answer coming from her._ _"Hah! That's what I thought! You are powerless against me! You're nothing but a tool that has outlived its usefulness!"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice shouted._

* * *

**Moments before…**

"Man, these bad candies are getting on my nerves!" Gaius said annoyed, slashing a Risen with his daggers.

"I know right?! They're being a bunch of meanies!" Nowi said in her dragon form, spewing out flames at a group of them.

"But we still got to make a clear path to get the boss of this place!" Lissa exclaimed while she swung her axe to chop an enemy's arrow.

"But the others… would they be alright?" Lucina asked.

"You don't have to worry about them, Lucina. The Shepherds are more resilient than ever before." Chrom assured his daughter.

"That's right, milady Lucina. Trust in them they will be able to make it." Frederick supported.

"Besides, we still have Tharja and Henry do their stuff by blowing them to bits!" Severa said while she donned in her Kiva armor.

"Nya, ha, ha! Chop! Chop! Hurry up! You Risen, need to die!" Henry laughed.

"Fufufufu… this is so relaxing…" Tharja chuckled darkly.

"Tharja scary…" Gregor muttered.

"I agree, Gregor…" Sumia shuddered a bit.

"But we couldn't ask for more. They are capable of what they can actually do." Cordelia said to her best friend.

"We need all of the help we can get in order to get through this trial ahead of us…" Tiki added as she spewed a fireball at a large Risen, forcing it to disarm its axe.

"We can do this you guys!" Ricken said.

"He's right. We've come this far and we're not going to stop now!" Laurent added.

"Agreed Laurent, so let us continue what we do." Miriel added.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" Morgan's voice shouted. Wait, Morgan?!

"Ara! Otouto, that's Morgan's voice!" Rising–neesan exclaimed.

"It _does_ belong to Morgan!" Rising recognized.

"But… how? For a long time, she was missing and we've searched high and low to find her!" Severa said shocked.

"That's my girl…" I smiled. "She finally broke her hold of Grima."

"What?!" Severa asked shocked.

"No time to explain! Chrom, Cordelia, Lucina, Severa, Nee–san, Tiki, come with me! We're going to help Morgan!" I said.

"At once, Kurogasa!" Cordelia heeded my call before she maneuvered her Pegasus to head towards me.

"Say'ri." Tiki said.

"Do not worry, Lady Tiki. We shall deal with this mess." Say'ri assured.

"And don'cha worry about over here, little tyke! The Teach is here to make sure things are going as planned!" Vaike assured me.

"Alright." I nodded. "Okay guys, let's go!" With that, I ran off to find Morgan.

"Wait up Daddy!" Severa shouted before running after me.

"We're right behind you!" Chrom said as he and the rest of the group followed.

The group and I were taking out some Risen along the way, but the numbers keep on growing and we still can't get to where Morgan is.

"Tiki, can you clear a path?" I asked.

"I can." Tiki said before flying and spewing a huge flamethrower at the large group of Risen.

We heard the roars of pain from the Risen and most of them ended up turning into dust. "Ara, there's no end to this madness…" Rising–neesan said as she unleashed relentless shots at them while dual wielding her guns.

"You got that right!" Severa snapped as she managed to kick off an enemy with her swift kick.

"Something tells me that beyond this herd of Risen, that's where we will find them..." Chrom pointed out.

"Yeah, I just hope that we can get there in time…" I muttered.

* * *

_"Aughhhhhhhh!" Morgan cried out as she lied in bed before she panted. She was in labor and the contractions in between were gradually getting shorter._

_"Take a few deep breaths, Morgan!" Severa said helping her sister out by holding her hand tightly in order to ease her._

_"Aye, Morgan. Be calm." Kan'shou said. "The maiden is on her way as we speak."_

_"Grandma, grandpa! Why big sis in bed and in hurt?" Morgana asked curiously._

_"Because soon, your big sister will have her child, just like Severa having Louise." Matilda said motherly._

_"And the family will become livelier as well." Validar added._

_"It hurts! It really hurts!" Morgan cried out loud._

_"You think that hurts? Mom had to give birth _three_ times due to their little 'activity', you know?" Severa pointed out. "Look, I have my share of pain when I had Louise, but I assure you, sis! Once you give birth to Masao, you'll be very happy to finally become a mother to your own child!"_

_"I don't want… to give birth… just yet!" Morgan cringed in pain._

_"What makes you say _that_?" Kan'shou asked, surprised._

_"Mother and Father… aren't here… yet!" Morgan said, as she tried her best to hold it in._

_"You're actually going to hold it in until Mom and Dad get back?!" Severa asked incredulously. _

_"YES!" Morgan yelled._

_"Morgan, if Masao doesn't come out soon, he's going to–" Severa began._

_"Please, sis! I'm begging you!" Morgan begged, surprising them. "J–Just a bit longer!"_

_"Morgan…" Severa muttered._

_"Until the maiden arrives…" Kan'shou suggested. "That will be the time before things get worse, Morgan. For now, control your breath and I'm certain Masao would be alright if we do it properly and safely."_

_"…Okay…" Morgan said._

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of the Risen!" I said after taking out the last Risen.

"All that remains is Grima beyond this door…" Lucina muttered as we quickened our pace towards the large door.

*THUD!*

"Whoa!" Severa said surprised from the sudden thud. "That's a loud one and the walls tremor a bit too!"

"Morgan could be in trouble, aibou!" Kivat panicked. "If that thud came from her, it spells trouble!"

"Right!" I said. "Alright everyone! Let's push these doors open!" With that, all of us had our hands or for Tiki, her head on the door. "Alright on three! One! Two! Three!" I shouted.

With much difficulty, we eventually opened the door and what we saw in here… was a mess. I mean, there are lots of sword marks all over the walls and ceiling, small craters here and there and most importantly, Grima stood tall as Morgan was unconscious with Kibat next to her.

"Morgan!" I exclaimed.

_**"Ba, ha, ha! I told you before, you are nothing but a mere tool!"**_ Grima laughed. "_**Your power belongs to me. Did you **_**really**_** think you can turn the tables at my **_**own**_** game?"**_

"You… bastard…" Chrom growled angrily as he clenched his Falchion tightly.

"How could that fiend… be merciless to her…?" Lucina said sharing the same expression as Grima continued on with his rantings.

_**"Hah! That's what I thought! You are powerless against me! You're nothing but a tool that has outlived its usefulness!"**_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted.

**WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

I jumped up and the energy blades came out from the sides of my feet as I dived for the kick while spinning towards Grima. "EMPEROR MOON BREAK!"

_**"Another nuisance?!"**_ Grima exclaimed as he cast a dark barrier of flames to protect himself from my kick, forcing him to skid back quite a distance.

"Don't you _dare_ harm my daughter!" I exclaimed as Chrom, Lucina and Tiki joined the fray while Nee-san undid her transformation and joined with Severa, who reverted back to her civilian form, and Cordelia to Morgan and Kibat's side.

_**"That voice…"**_ Grima growled.

"Morgan!" Cordelia cried out.

"Morgan! Can you hear me?! Talk to me sis!" Severa cried out too.

"Oi, son! Wake up!" Other Kivat said.

"Please, dear niece. Open your eyes for us!" Nee–san said worriedly.

"…Mmm…" Morgan moaned a bit as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the worried Cordelia. "…Mother…?"

"Oh, thank heavens! You're alright!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Am I… in heaven now?" Morgan asked, still confused.

"No, you're still here in this world!" Severa said hugging her. "I've been worried sick about you, you baka!"

"Sorry…" Morgan apologized.

"Ow…" Kibat moaned before opening his eyes to see other Kivat. "Tou–san…?"

"My son! You're alright!" other Kivat cried out while hugging his son. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Tou–san…" Kibat added. "I'm sorry, Tou-san. Both Morgan and I are not able to defeat Grima…"

"I can see that! But no worries, this time, we got ourselves some back up!" other Kivat exclaimed.

_**"It's impossible!"**_ Grima roared. _**"I disposed that little dragon runt, and yet, Emperor Kiva appeared before me!"**_

"Warui na~, but I'm not the Tatsulot of this world~!" Tatsulot said.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Grima roared.

"That's right! I beat you once in _my_ world, and I can do it again in _this_ one!" I shouted.

_**"Such confidence from the other me…"**_ Grima muttered.

"I am not you!" I replied back. "Like I said before, I'll beat you and break the Chains of Destiny!"

_**"Hmph!"**_ Grima huffed as he shifted his attention to someone else. And for some reason, he started to… laugh?

"What's with the laugh, you fiend?!" Lucina snapped.

_**"Ah~, Chrom and Tiki…" **_Grima began. _**"It's so nice to see both of you again… so that I will have the pleasure of killing you both AGAIN!"**_

"You're not getting to them!" I shouted getting in front of them to protect them.

"The sentiment is nice, but I'm fighting alongside you." Chrom said, moving next to me.

"Chrom?!" I asked shocked.

"I'm fighting too." Tiki said doing the same thing.

"Tiki?!"

_**"Ah~, such vigorous mortals you all are…"**_ Grima smirked.

"If we were able to defeat you in our world, beating you here would make no difference too!" Chrom shouted.

"Be prepared, Fell Dragon." Tiki said. "As the light shall overcome the darkness once more."

"And put you out of your misery once and for all!" Lucina exclaimed, making Grima laugh.

_**"Do you **_**really**_** think that it would be **_**that**_** simple?"**_ Grima questioned while he snapped his finger. Moments later, my instincts told me to shove the three of them back as we were able to dodge a rather large pillar of black flames from consuming us to our death. _**"Unlike **_**your**_** Grima, my strength is beyond immortality!"**_

"We'll see about that!" Chrom shouted.

"As long as we're here, hope will never die!" Lucina added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself! So let's do this!" I said.

**WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

When I pulled it for the second time, I leaped up high in the sky with Tiki following me while Chrom and Lucina dashed toward him. Grima anticipated this move and immediately made a large barrier of dark flames, trying to distract us. "Same trick won't work on us twice!" I claimed as I prepared myself for the kick.

"We'll take you out!" Chrom shouted as he and Lucina slashed through the dark firewall, only to slash nothing but air.

"Where did he go!?" Lucina gasped.

"Kurogasa, watch out!" Tiki exclaimed, but it's too late as Grima appeared from out of nowhere, grabbing my mask and slamming me hard on the ground. I wasn't able to react on time and as a result, a large crater was created but he's not done yet.

_**"Your heroic words will only result to **_**this**_**!"**_ Grima roared as he lifted me up while still holding my helmet and with a loud roar, a large pillar of dark flames consumed both of us, making me shout in pain as I actually felt the heat seeping through my armor.

"Kurogasa!" Tiki shouted as she spewed her fireball at him, but it didn't get through the pillar.

In the end, after the pillar of flames died down, I felt very weak as my hands slumped down and trails of smoke, was on my armor. When Lucina and Chrom d to my aid, Grima threw me like a ragdoll and I collided with the two. _**"Hmph, pathetic…"**_

"Daddy!" Severa screamed.

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia cried out before the two ran over to me, Chrom, and Lucina.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It is futile to fight me!"**_ Grima laughed.

**I–X–A R–I–S–E–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Take this, you fiend!" Rising's voice shouted as a large beam shot out from his IXA Riser. Grima scoffed and with a swing of his arm, he easily deflected the attack to another direction, creating a hole on the wall.

"Danny!" Nee–san exclaimed as she was staying with Morgan.

"You will pay for harming my Uncle!" Rising shouted as he lunged forward for the Rider Kick after the kick effect from the shot.

_**"Let it be hundred, **_**thousands**_** even!"**_ Grima said as he grabbed Rising's kicking foot and slammed him on the ground. _**"The result shall always be the same!"**_ he shouted. When he punched his fist on the ground, a large black geyser engulfed him, making Rising, roar in pain and end up landing next to me, with trails of smoke on his armor, just like mine.

"What can we do?" Chrom gritted.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

**WA~KE UP~ FEVER!**

**WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

_**"You mere mortals are persistent!"**_ Grima groaned in annoyance as mist emitted from inside the room, which Tiki noticed.

"The Riders!" she got out as Dark Kiva leaped up high and prepared to lunge his kick while Saga lassoed up his Jacorder. On the other hand, the other Dark Kiva dashed towards him and Kiva-la-chan spun rapidly, charging towards the same target.

"Suffer the eternal freeze!" Rey–chan shouted as she let out a double crescent slash towards him, created from her tusk swords.

_**"You Riders are starting to ANNOY ME!"**_ Grima snapped as he created a rather large explosion, enough to cancel out _all_ of the attacks that headed toward him and the Riders suffered the same damage from his blast. Tiki noticed the predicament as she immediately flew towards Nee–san and took the blow instead. The result was bodies lying all over the room and Tiki reverted back to her human form, now covered in wounds as Nee-san checked up on the Manakete worriedly. At the same time, that same blast spread us farther away from each other, and Cordelia and Severa also took damage

"Minna!" Nee–san shouted.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all?" **_Grima taunted. Then he fixed his focus on my wife, now lying unconscious. _**"Then, perhaps I should have a meal of my own… fresh beating meat inside of her…"**_

"Don't you _dare_ touch my wife!" I gritted.

_**"Or what? You can't do squat about it!"**_ Grima laughed. _**"None of you can stop me!"**_ He then turned to my unconscious wife and slowly towards her. _**"Now then… I shall make you watch me devour your wife."**_

"No…! Cordelia!" I shouted. But just as Grima was about to get closer… he suddenly stopped.

_**"What…?!"**_ Grima gasped in surprised.

_'That's… enough!'_ I heard another voice echo, much to his surprise.

_**"But how?! You were supposed to be in complete silence after I have taken over your body!"**_ Grima roared as he tried to move again, but was unable to.

_'I won't let you… hurt my wife…!'_

"That's–" I began.

"It's… the other you!" Chrom gritted.

"Other otouto?" Nee–san blinked in confusion, looking at Grima, who was struggling.

"Daddy…?" Severa muttered.

_**"That woman is not your wife! Your wife died in **_**your**_** own hands!"**_ Grima roared. _**"You're the one who ripped her heart out and devoured it!"**_

_'NO! That was _you_!'_ the other me shouted. _'_You're_ the one that killed my wife and I'm not letting it happen again!'_

"Oh man…" I winced.

_'Do it!'_ The other me shouted at me. _'I can't hold Grima for long! Finish him off!'_

_**"No! I won't let you do as you wish!"**_ Grima shouted, struggling to regain control of his body as I slowly pushed myself up, still having trails of smoke on my armor.

"We shall aid you as well…" Chrom said as he also pushed himself up, trying to regain his balance.

"This would be the only chance left… to defeat Grima… "Lucina added as the three of us stood up on our feet while the rest are trying to recover from the blast. "It's now or never, Kurogasa."

"Right…" I muttered.

_**"You fools!"**_ Grima shouted. _**"You forget that the only way to defeat me is to have the Five Gemstones and the Fire Emblem! And as I see now, you don't have them!"**_

Grrr… he's right… without the Gemstones, we can't beat Grima. Where are the other future kids when you need them?!

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet!" Another voice echoed from the hallway, and we heard footsteps heading towards us.

"Cynthia! Athena! Bakuya! Kjelle! Noire! Nah!" Lucina gasped, surprised to see them. "You're alright!"

"Aye, and we have brought the Gemstones, as you have ordered." Bakuya said as she handed the two Gemstones to Lucina's hand.

_**"What?!"**_ Grima shouted.

"Did someone order a set of Gemstones?!" Another voice shouted. We all turned to see Owain, Inigo, Brady, Yarne, Kan'shou, and Apollo run towards us with the other set of Gemstones.

"Owain! Inigo! Brady! Yarne! Kan'shou! Apollo! You're okay too!" Lucina gasped.

"Brother, you're alright!" Bakuya exclaimed.

"Aye, I'm alright, imouto." Kan'shou nodded. "And it looks like you were able to hold out on your own."

"Aye. It's because Kaa–san and Tou–san are there to give me courage to move forward!"

"Same thing with me." Kan'shou said.

"Thank you everyone…" Lucina smiled gently.

"Don't thank us just yet! We still gotta put the Gemstones in their slots!" Cynthia chirped.

"And prepare the ritual of the Awakening in order to succeed!" Owain said.

"But~, there's still one problem~!" Athena said.

"One problem?" I blinked.

_**"The Mount Prism that was used for the Awakening is now swarming with Risen…"**_ Grima chuckled, making us looked surprised at him. _**"And now, it would be impossible to perform it! You have lost, mortals! The End is near!"**_

_**"Think again!"**_ Another voice shouted.

_**"What?!"**_ Grima roared.

"That voice… Lady Tiki?" Lucina gasped.

"My… other self?" Tiki added.

_**"You have not accounted for everything, Grima."**_other Tiki said confidently as she appeared to us in spirit form and Laurent entered the fray, bringing along the Fire Emblem and Vert.

"Everyone, you're alright!" Laurent exclaimed.

"What about our parents?" Yarne asked.

"They are taking care of the Risens for the time being… enough to stall us some time." other Dark Kiva said as he stood up from his fall earlier.

_**"I will help you perform the Awakening… as this world's new Naga."**_other Tiki said.

_**"There **_**is**_** no new Naga! I killed you!"**_ Grima roared. _**"I saw you die in that woman's embrace!"**_

_**"You took my life, but not my spirit. The man inside you–Kurogasa–intervened. He wanted me to be here to ensure your destruction, fell dragon."**_

_**"NO!"**_ Grima shouted. _**"Is there no end to his meddling?! I–It doesn't matter! None of this, matters! You need to be on Mount Prism to perform the Awakening. And I will kill you **_**all**_** before you get there!"**_

_**"Wrong again."**_Other Tiki frowned making Grima growl. _**"You forget why the Exalts performed the rite on Mount Prism in the first place. It was because the divine dragon's power was strongest there. But now that your Risen have defiled it, the mount no longer has any power. Naga's power has focused elsewhere in response. Do you know where?" **_She asked._**"It's inside the remains of the Voice, which you were foolish enough to leave… Right here. In Ylisstol."**_

_**"Wha–?!"**_ Grima said surprised.

_**"If you had left Mount Prism alone, Grima, you might have stood a chance. Instead, you have brought the Awakening right to your feet."**_

"In other words…" Kivat understood.

"It's Checkmate for you." I said as the Riders and Tiki slowly pushed themselves up, getting back on their feet.

_**"NO! IT CANNOT BE!"**_ Grima roared.

"Lucina, do what you must do." Chrom said.

"What?" Lucina gasped.

"This is your world and you should perform the Rite. The rest of us will weaken the enemy while you are at it."

"Yeah, little niece. Go ahead and do your thing." Saga assured. "We gotta give this thing a piece of our mind for what he did to us earlier."

"Father… Uncle…" Lucina muttered.

"You kids better take a rest after all that traveling. We'll deal with this one." Dark Kiva suggested.

"Well now, let's tender this guy up so Lucy can finish him off in one go!" Kiva–la–chan chirped happily as the rest of us dashed towards him.

Meanwhile, Lucina took a deep breath, turning around to look at the spirit of Tiki. _**"Are you ready, Lucina? Speak the words."**_

"I am ready." Lucina said before slotting the Gemstones into their respective places.

_**"No! I will not leave you the time! I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ Grima shouted, trying to move, but he couldn't because the other me was holding him back. _**"Why can't I move? My body is… nngh… No! Not now! Why does he KEEP INTERFERING…?!"**_

"…Hear me, Tiki!" Lucina shouted raising her Falchion in the air with the Fire Emblem mounted on her arm. "I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the Exalted Blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire that I may become your true daughter!"

After she chanted, a circle of pure fire engulfed her completely, as she was now facing her trial. "In the meantime, we should weaken our enemy first!" I suggested as I was the first one to inflict a cut on his body with a swing of my Zanvat Sword, making him roar in pain.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Kuro!" Kiva–la–chan chirped as she followed suit, slashing her dual blades at him.

"It's time to pay you back for what you did to us…" Rey–chan muttered as she let out double crescent slashes in her enemy, creating frost on his body.

"Make that tenfold!" Saga said, whipping his Jacorder at Grima.

"No, it's a hundredfold!" Dark Kiva said, giving Grima a flurry of punches and kicks.

_**"RAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ Grima roared.

"He's weakening now!" Chrom shouted as he delivered another slash on his back, making Grima wail in pain.

"But it's still not enough yet, dear…" Nee–san said as she walked forward, pointing her IXA Calibur in Gun Mode and IXA Riser and relentlessly shot Grima, making him stagger back.

"Dude… she's one awesome Sister…" Saga pointed out. "The way she walks without donning her armor while shooting him is just pure badass…"

"Yeah, she's a 100 times more badass than Souji Tendou!" Dark Kiva laughed.

"Didn't you say that Kabuto was the definition of badass?" I sweat dropped.

"That title now belongs to your sister!" Dark Kiva laughed again.

"Yeesh…" I sweat dropped as Nee–san eventually stopped her shooting, leaving a trail of smoke from her guns and on Grima's body. At the same time, the headdress that fluttered due to the shots stopped, resting back on her head.

"Wow, Sempai! You were such a badass just now!" Kiva–la–chan praised happily.

"Indeed, Mother. Even I was amazed by what you did." Rising added. "I can see why Father truly loves you very much."

"Ara, it wasn't my intention to attract that kind of attention." Nee–san waved off with a slight blush.

"Oi…" I muttered. By then, the trial was finished and Lucina survived.

_**"Awakener, your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power."**_Tiki said.

"Thank you, milady!" Lucina smiled.

_**"Rrgh… NOOOOOO!"**_ Grima roared in pain. _**"I would **_**CRUSH YOU WORMS**_** if I… could just… **_**CONTROL**_** my **_**BODY**_**…"**_

"And yet, you couldn't…" I muttered.

_**"Why does he **_**STILL ****REFUSE**_** to become one with me? Why does he **_**INTERFERE**_**?! Onore, Kurogasa! You... will… **_**PAAAAAAY**_**!"**_

"It is time for you to receive your judgment…" Lucina said as she walked forward, with the Exalted Falchion in her hand.

"Go on, Lucina. Do what you do must." Chrom said as the rest of us stepped aside with Morgan being helped back on her feet with the assistance of Noire and Bakuya.

"The stage is yours." I quoted.

_**"Your first task as Exalt is at hand! Wipe the fell dragon from existence, and usher hope back into the land!"**_Spirit Tiki said.

"That's right, Lucina! Show Grima what a real hero can do!" Cynthia cheered.

"You will prevail. We'll all be right by your side!" Kjelle said.

"Avenge the fallen! Fight for those we loved and lost!" Noire added.

"Return our pain and suffering on that monster a hundredfold!" Nah said.

"Use that sword to sunder the dark shackles of fate and deliver us!" Owain shouted.

"Put an end to despair so that Ylisse can be full of smiles again!" Inigo encouraged.

"It ain't over yet, but it's about to be! I know you're gonna pull this off!" Brady added.

"The fell dragon will never stop us from living in happiness again!" Yarne said.

"One miracle after another has made this possible. Now it's time for one more!" Laurent said determined.

"Go, and do what our parents could not." Gerome said after de-henshining to normal.

"I believe in you, Lucina! So you'd better not let me down!" Severa said. "Set daddy free!"

"Yes, milady! Peace is just beyond our grasp now!" Danny exclaimed as he also reverted back to his civilian form.

"Ganbatte~, Lucy~!" Athena cheered.

"Perish the darkness upon this world!" Apollo exclaimed.

"And shower this world with light once more!" Bakuya added.

"This will be the only time to defeat our enemy once and for all!" Kan'shou pointed out.

"Father…" Morgan said looking on worriedly as the other me was able to overwhelm Grima this time.

"…I'm ready now…" the other me said. "…Finish it… and break the Chains of Destiny."

"I swear to you all… our days of defeat end here." Lucina said as she sprinted towards Grima. "Father, Mother… watch over me. Because today–right now–I'm taking our world BACK!" she shouted as she delivered the first upper slash on his body, followed by a quick downward and eventually, she finished it off with a quick slash forward, passing through Grima and standing a bit further from Grima while pointing her Falchion forward. The glowing mark from her sword was seen on his body and eventually, he collapsed down as Grima roared once more and this time, the dark aura emitted out from his body, releasing his body for good.

"It's finally over…" I said.

"Daddy!" Severa cried out.

"Father!" Morgan cried out as my daughters went over to his fallen form.

"…At last… I can rest…" the other me muttered quietly as both my AU daughters rushed towards him. "…No one else… will suffer… …because of me…"

"Looks like our job here is done…" I said as I noticed our whole bodies starting to glow radiantly.

"Ara? Is it time to go back now?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah…"

"Daddy/Father!" Severa and Morgan said as they got him lying on his back and he looked at them weakly.

"Severa… Morgan…" the other me muttered.

"Is it you? Is it really you this time?" Severa asked.

"Yes… it's me…" the other me said. "Grima is gone forever… but I don't have much time left…"

"I know…" Severa mumbled.

"I hope your lives… are filled with peace and joy…" the other me then looked to Morgan. "Morgan, please forgive me… I put you and your sister through so much…"

"It's not your fault! Please don't go Father!" Morgan sobbed as tears streamed from her eyes. "I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want to either… but it's too late…" the other me said as tears streamed down his eyes too. "I've done so much damage when Grima controlled me. I killed all those I loved, leaving you kids alone. Especially you two, Severa… Morgan… I couldn't stop Grima from killing your mother… I'm so sorry… can you forgive your Daddy?" He smiled sadly with his eyes closed as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Of course we forgive you, Daddy!" Severa sobbed as both of his girls hugged him dearly.

"You're our Father! We love you _soo_ much!" Morgan sobbed.

"Thank you… my precious treasures…" the other me said before looking at Cordelia. "Cordelia…" he muttered. "Please… come here…"

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia said as she looked at me worriedly while her body was also glowing, ready to be teleported back to the silver veil.

"It's okay, Cordelia. I understand." I assured. "Go on."

"Thank you, my love." Cordelia smiled before she went towards him and kneeled before him. "Yes, my love?"

"Please forgive me… I…"

"You don't have to say it. It's not your fault." Cordelia smiled gently.

"But I left our daughters alone… none of this should've happened…"

"Silly, you stopped it from getting worse…" Cordelia giggled a bit as she caressed his face.

"Well… that _is_ true…" the other me got out. "But in all seriousness, I really _am_ sorry…"

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you…" the other me smiled as tears continued to stream out his eyes. "Cordelia… please… one last time…" he said as he tried to lean up to her face to kiss her, but couldn't.

"Stay where you are…" Cordelia said as she leaned forward. "Allow me…"

"Thank you…" he said gratefully and both of them shared one final kiss together, letting him have his time while the onlookers looked silently.

Eventually, the two finally broke the kiss and slowly opened their eyes after savoring their time together. "Always remember, my love. My heart shall always belong to you and that will never change." she smiled gently. "Aishiteru, anata."

"Whoa…" Saigo got out, surprised. "When did she learn to speak Japanese?"

I grinned cheekily at that, "Oh you know…"

"_You_ taught her?" Storm asked surprised.

"Uh–huh. It took her a while, but she's got the hang of it."

"As expected from Kuro…" Akane–chan sighed.

"Those two always spend time together, so that's not a surprise…" Aqua–chan said.

"Ara, I agree with you, dear." Nee–san giggled.

The other me, was surprised from what she just said but he smiled too. "Thank… you… Cordelia… I love you too…" he muttered as his gaze got weaker. "Always remember, my precious treasures… be proud of donning the armor of... Kiva."

"Yes, Daddy/Father!" both of them sobbed.

"Don'cha worry, aibou! I'll make sure of it!" other Kivat sobbed.

"Thanks…" he muttered while looking up at the ceiling. "Minna… I'm coming… wait for… me…" And with those final words, his eyes finally closed and slumped to the side, never again muttering a word.

"It's finally over…" I sighed.

"It is…" Chrom said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "It feels kinda weird seeing yourself die…"

"Don't worry about it, Kurogasa." Chrom assured.

_**"Well done, Outrealm Warriors…"**_ Spirit Tiki echoed as we looked at her. At the same time, the rest of the parents entered and noticed the predicament. _**"Peace is finally regained in this world…"**_

"Oh my! Are we too late?" Sumia said worriedly, noticing Severa and Morgan cried on the lifeless other me while Cordelia tried to comfort her daughters.

"No Sumia… everything's okay now." Chrom assured.

"Then… why are they crying?" Nowi asked a bit sad referring to Severa and Morgan.

"The other me has been set free from Grima's hold." I said. "He finally got the chance to tell his family that he loved them."

"Oh…" Nowi got out.

_**"From here on out, the children will continue the path of peace that you have aided."**_Spirit Tiki said. _**"Meaning the task at hand is now completed. You may resume your normal lives…"**_

"Thanks…" I nodded.

"And Kurogasa Kururugi…"

"Yeah?"

_**"Once you reach home… a miracle shall be bestowed upon thee…"**_ Spirit Tiki said and before I can ask her, we were teleported back to Castle Doran, much to our surprise.

"What the heck?!" Basilio said surprised.

"Are we back?" Flavia asked.

"It would seem so." Yen'fay said.

"Our mission is finally over." Say'ri added.

"Yeah…" I got out.

"Boy, that took the energy out of me!" Lissa sighed in relief as she plopped down on a chair, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Agreed, Darling!" Maribelle added.

"A miracle waiting for me back at home? What does that mean?" I pondered.

"Does what the other me said bother you, Kurogasa?" Tiki asked.

"No, not really but…" I said thinking about it for a while… until it finally hit me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Kurogasa?!" Cordelia panicked.

"IT'S MORGAN! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO PLEGIA! SHE'S PROBABLY IN LABOR BY NOW!" I freaked out.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" most of the Shepherds and Riders asked shocked.

"Is the child is going to be born soon?" Cherche asked.

"If it is, we better hurry! Don't wanna be late for that important day!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Kivat! Tatsulot! Tell Doran to head to Castle Plegia on the double!" I shouted.

"Aye, aye/Pyun, pyun!" They said before flying off to Doran's head.

* * *

As soon as we reached Plegia, I immediately dashed towards the castle, followed by Cordelia while the others are having a hard time trying to follow me. "Your Highness, there you are!" the head maid said to me.

"Where is she?! What happened?!" I panicked.

"Princess Morgan is still in labor as we speak!" she said. "She was a bit stubborn to say that she won't give birth to her child as long as both of you are not there for her!"

"WHAT?!" I asked shocked.

"That's another trait she got from you. Her stubbornness is much like yours." Cordelia sweat dropped.

Ignoring that comment, I told the maid, "Take me to Morgan!"

"At once!" she bowed before leading us to where Morgan might be.

"Hey, buddy! Wait up!" I heard Storm call out to me, but now's not the time! My daughter's life could be at stake, including Masao!

After quite a walk, eventually, I've reached the place where Morgan is at. Outside the room, Father was waiting outside with Owain, Serena, Morgana and Louise. "Ah, you're back." Father said.

"Gwampa! Gwamma! They're home~!" Louise chirped happily.

"Yay~!" both Morgana and Serena cheered happily.

"How is it?" I asked.

"The maiden arrived 10 minutes ago and Morgan is in a pickle right now." Owain informed. "She needs both of you right now or things could get ugly."

"Alright, thanks, Owain." I nodded before I looked at Cordelia. "Let's go, Cordelia. She needs her parents' support more than ever!"

"Agreed! Let's go!" she nodded and both of us entered the room.

"Please, Princess. You must give birth to your child right now or both of your lives could be at stake!" the maiden persuaded.

"Don't be stubborn about it, you nitwit! Just go for it already!" Severa snapped.

"No, not yet!" Morgan snapped back. "Not until Mother and Father are here! Aughhhhhhhh!"

"We're here now!" I said, catching their attention.

"Mom! Dad!" Severa gasped in surprise.

"Otou–sama! Okaa–sama!" Kan'shou also gasped as Cordelia and I rushed towards our daughter's side.

"Mother… Father…" Morgan got out.

"See? Don't I always keep my promise, Morgan?" I smiled while holding her hand that Kan'shou held.

"Yes… you always do…" Morgan panted.

"We're here now Morgan, so let Masao out now." Cordelia said.

"Okay…"

"I brought warm water in a basin with fresh towels for the child." Kaa–san said as she entered the room.

"Alright. Let us commence the delivery of the child." the maiden suggested.

* * *

_Outside the room, the rest of the Shepherds were waiting outside, still worrying about Morgan. "I wonder if she'll be alright." Lucina questioned. "From what the head maid said, she really held the child inside her for quite some time and it would be dangerous for her and the child himself…"_

_"Like father, like daughter." Kivat said._

_"Yep! Kuro and Morgan are both stubborn." Akane said._

_"It can't be helped. That's how they are." Aqua added._

_"But still, we should pray for their safety…" Libra pointed out._

_"Libra's right." Chrom suggested. "His family's a part of the Shepherds and we should always support them, no matter the cause."_

_"Yeah…" Sumia added while she looked outside the window. "I wonder if our alternative children would be alright, on their own. I'm starting to feel worried for them…"_

_"I'm sure they're fine." Chrom assured._

_"Are you sure?" Sumia asked._

_"Yes. Thanks to us helping them, our alternate children now have a future they can look forward to."_

_"He's right, Sumia." Emmeryn said. "I'm sure the children will make a good decision of keeping peace in their world. Their Tiki has said it all to us."_

_"Well… alright." Sumia nodded._

_"I can see the crown of the child! Just a bit more, Princess!" the maiden's voice said, catching their attention._

_"Ara, it's a matter of time before the child is born…" Melissa noticed._

_"Yes, beloved. And brother–in–law would be in joy seeing his next grandchild." Frederick added._

_"C'mon Morgan you can do it!" Kurogasa's voice said._

_"We're with you! You're almost there!" Cordelia's voice added._

_"Alright Princess, give me one more big push!" The maiden's voice said._

_"Heh, looks like she's going to pull through in the end!" Sully smirked._

_"Yes, I agree with you, Sully." Cherche smiled. When she turned to the left, she noticed Tiki holding Kyoshiro in her arms, as the child cried out loud. "Tiki, why are you holding Kyoshiro?"_

_"One of the maids gave him to her." Kibat fluttered in._

_"Yes, and the child needs his mother now." Tiki added while trying to calm Kyoshiro down from crying._

_"Well the kid's gonna have to wait a bit." Gaius said._

_"Ara, can I hold him Tiki?" Melissa asked._

_"Of course." Tiki said and gently gave Kyoshiro to Melissa._

_"Shh… there, there, Kyoshiro. It's alright. I'm here, dear…" Melissa said motherly to the child, and she somehow managed to calm him down a bit._

_"One more push! Just one more!" Kurogasa's voice echoed in the room._

_"And the trial ends after that, Morgan! I know you can do it!" Kan'shou's voice supported._

_"Aughhhhhhhh!" Morgan yelled giving everything she's got in one push… until there was a moment of silence._

_"Eh? What happened in there?" Saigo blinked._

_"Big sis?" Serena and Morgana said worried._

_"Shh… listen." Validar said telling them to keep quiet… until they heard a faint cry from inside the room._

_"Is that–" Anna got out._

_"Masao's out!" Vaike cheered._

_"Wohoo! Morgan did it!" Akane and Nowi cheered._

_"I guess we should go visit them now." Aqua suggested._

* * *

"Congratulations, Princess. It's a boy." the maiden said as she handed him to her, all cleaned up and wrapped in a fresh towel, as Masao cried out loud.

"I'm so proud of you, Morgan… you finally did it." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Morgan was completely tired and covered with sweat all over her after the delivery.

"Thank you Father..." Morgan panted.

"Aye, you did very well Morgan." Kan'shou smiled.

"Thanks Kan'shou…" Morgan said before the door opened and… all the Shepherds were coming in?! This is too much!

"Congratulations, my friend." Chrom smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Your second grandchild is safely born."

"Yeah, all that's left is having Tiki give her blessing towards Masao and it would all be done." I said. I then I changed my attention to Nee–san and… I noticed something about her. "Uh… Nee–san? Why are you breastfeeding Kyoshiro?"

"Ara, gomenne, otouto…" Nee–san apologized. "Kyoshiro was very hungry and he kept tugging my dress while he was crying. At the very least, he's calm down now, ne?"

"Oh…"

"Awww… Masao's so cute!" Lissa cooed feeling giddy.

"Easy there cupcake." Gaius said, calming his wife down. "I know you're happy about having more nieces and nephews around, but give that kid some space with her kid. Right, little bro?"

"Yeah. Let them have their moment." I said.

"And to make it more lively, let's have a party! For saving the alternative world and Masao's birth!" Flavia suggested, always finding a good time to throw out this kind of idea.

"Yeah! I agree with her! Let's do that, kiddo!" Basilio said as he gave me a strong pat on my back while laughing out heartily.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot. There are infants in here that need peace and quiet." Aqua–chan said bluntly while glaring at Basilio.

"Sorry…"

"But yeah, a party sounds good!" Storm smiled.

"I'm with you there." Saigo agreed.

"But we should do it tomorrow. It's getting late." Sumia said.

"Y–Yes, and we still need to p–pick our children." Olivia suggested.

"Then, it's decided then. We throw a party tomorrow night." Stahl added.

"And you don't have to worry about the budget, Kurogasa! I know I can manage a fancy buffet and saving more money at the same time since you've made one of my sisters your trusted Treasurer!" Anna smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay everyone, let's all leave the room with the family." Chrom suggested.

"Yeah, this place is crowded." Kivat said.

"Let's all ride on Castle Doran and pick our children up. Wouldn't you agree, love?" Cherche smiled.

"Yeah, I bet our children are waiting for us and best of all, we can all sleep inside Doran along the way too." Storm nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I confirmed as Nee–san handed the crying Kyoshiro to Cordelia, and she took care of him motherly.

Nee–san then walked towards Morgan and smiled. "Have a good rest, ne? You've done well and you should be proud of becoming a mother to your child."

"Thank you Aunt Melissa." Morgan smiled tiredly.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning." I smiled, kissing Morgan's forehead.

"Okay Father…"

* * *

_After everyone left Kan'shou sat on the side of the bed, cuddling up to Morgan and Masao. "Our son is handsome."_

_"Yes, he sure is." Morgan chuckled._

_"And now I got two people I love the most. You and our son."_

_Morgan smiled up at him as she said, "I was just thinking the same."_

_"I love you Morgan."_

_"I love you, too, Kan'shou."_

_Morgan then smiled down at the sleeping Masao, kissing his forehead as she said, "And we both love you, Masao."_

* * *

And that's it! Part 3 is over! But we still got one more to go! Stay tuned! And as always: WAKE UP! Defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


	4. Resolution

This is it people! The final chapter of the movie fic Awakening of Kiva: Past, Present, and Future! Let's get to it!

**Disclaimer:** Same thing.

* * *

_In the alternate Ylisse, as the deep blue sky was filled with multiple birds soaring in the air, a young woman was praying quietly underneath a big tree, where there are two tombstones that were properly taken care of. On top of the young woman's head, a familiar Kivat did the same thing. "Please look after us… Father… Mother." Morgan said as she finished her prayers._

_"I'm sure they will, partner. They've done that for a year now, you know?" Kibat assured._

_"Yeah… I guess so." Morgan nodded as she frowned a bit. "I just want to atone for my sins. Atone for my dark deeds in the past, including trying to kill my friends and sister under Grima's influence…"_

_"Partner, that's not your fault." Kibat said._

_"I know but… I need to do this Kibat. I need to make things right." Morgan said._

_"Morgan…"_

_Morgan sighed as she looked at the tombstones. "Despite all the bad things I've done to them, they're still accepting me for who I am… they could've just killed me if we encountered each other."_

_"That's because they truly care and worry about you, much like how your Father truly worries about his precious daughters. He only wants both of you to lead a good life and now's the perfect chance to do that." Kibat assured. "The citizens still give you some odd stares, but you gotta give 'em some time to work its magic. I'm sure they'll accept you back and recognize you as their ally."_

_"Yeah…" Morgan added. "Thanks, Kibat… for always believing in me, despite all of the bad things that happened."_

_"We're partners since the day you were born, Morgan. You could always count on me." Kibat said._

_"So, this is where you are, Morgan!" a familiar voice exclaimed, making Morgan turn around and notice Severa looking at her from afar while mounted on her Pegasus. "I knew you'd find a good chance to visit their graves…"_

_"Hey sis…" Morgan smiled gently._

_"Are you here too son?" Kivat asked as he flew from behind Severa._

_"Tou–san." Kibat acknowledged._

_"Just when I thought you'd be on your way to the meeting, you would always visit this place first…" Severa groaned small as she mounted off her Pegasus and walked towards Morgan while Kivat flew along with her._

_"Oh~? Didn't you have the same idea of coming to this place too, aibou?" Kivat teased._

_"S–Shut it, Kivat! That's none of your beeswax!" Severa snapped, blushing slightly._

_"Mattaku, keep this up and you'd be having trouble finding your soul mate." Kivat sighed, making Morgan giggle._

_"I said shut it!" Severa snapped before smacking Kivat to a nearby tree that doesn't have the tombstones, face first._

_"Ow…" Kivat muffled before _slowly_ skidding down._

_"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Kibat winced._

_"She got Father's antics with Mother's hit in her, after all…" Morgan sweat dropped as Severa kneeled next to her sister, looking at their parents' grave._

_"Once I finish giving my prayers, we should head towards the meeting. Don't wanna make Lucina wait for us, y'know?" Severa suggested._

_"You got it, sis." Morgan nodded as Severa began her prayers. As Severa's prayer reached halfway, Morgan began to ask her. "Hey, sis…"_

_"What is it?" Severa asked without looking at her sister._

_"Do you think… we have what it takes to become Kiva, just like Father and as skillful as Mother?" Morgan questioned._

_"Of course we do." Severa said._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Severa opened one eye to look at her sister, "Uh duh~, we're their daughters. Is that good enough reason?"_

_"I don't know if that's the answer I was looking for…" Morgan sweat dropped._

_"Who do you think I am? A genius?" Severa deadpanned. "Look, if Daddy entrusted us with the power of Kiva that means he fully trusted us that we can bear its full power!"_

_"But we haven't unlocked its full potential. Without Tatsulot, even Father had trouble trying to use it fully…" Morgan said._

_"That's the reason why we must put our efforts into it, silly. It's always been in our blood." Severa assured, surprising Morgan._

_"…I see." Morgan smiled. "I guess that answers my question…"_

_"Good. Now, can you let me pray a bit before we meet up with the others?" Severa asked._

_"Sure." Morgan nodded as she looked up in the sky, thinking about it. "I'm still curious about you becoming a Pegasus Knight, sis…" hearing Morgan, say that made Severa flinch. "I thought the whole reason why you became a Mercenary is to not follow Mother's footsteps, and yet, you did."_

_"W–Well, _somebody_ had to lead the Pegasus Knight force!" Severa said. "If no one else is gonna do it, it might as well be me."_

_"So it's not because you want to follow in Mother's footsteps?" Morgan asked._

_"No… but at least Mom would be at ease to know that the Pegasus Knights are taken care of."_

_Morgan giggled, making Severa slightly blush. "W–What's so funny?"_

_"Aiyaiyai… why can't you be honest to yourself, aibou?" Kivat facepalmed._

_"Just shut it, Kivat!" Severa snapped. "And if big sister joins the squad, the little one should join in too!"_

_"W–Wha? Why _me_?!" Morgan said surprised._

_"Because your, older sister said so!"_

_"But I wanna be a tactician like Father!"_

_"Not gonna happen! You should help me out as we need more recruits for the squad! You're a natural on mounting!" Severa huffed._

_"No way, sis!" Morgan puffed her left cheek._

_Both of them were in total silence before the two broke down into fit of giggles. "I guess I kinda miss this little quarrel of ours." Morgan said._

_"Yeah, and I bet Daddy will even try to stop us if we keep arguing…" Severa said. "Let me finish my prayers first and then we'll meet up with the rest of the new Shepherds, okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay." Morgan smiled._

* * *

"Are you almost done Cordelia? The party's in 30 minutes." I said.

"Just a moment, Kurogasa. It might take a while." Cordelia replied to me while she changed Kyoshiro's diapers.

"Grandma! Grandma! I want to look pretty, like big sis!" Serena claimed.

"Me too!" Morgana demanded, making Kaa–san giggle.

"Such a young age, and already you want to look pretty." Kaa-san smiled while holding the brush. "Of course, my dears. Why not?"

"Yay!" Serena and Morgana cheered.

"This is gonna be a great party!" Kivat cheered.

"Yeah it sure is." I grinned. "And it can't wait to see the other future kid's kids."

"And it's gonna be colorful too!" Kibat said as he fluttered in.

"Pyun, pyun~! I sure~ hope so!" Tatsulot chirped happily.

"Father, is Mother ready yet?" Morgan asked, and I looked at her. Before I could reply, I was surprised to see Morgan's long frilly sky blue dress with long white sleeves that reached up to her shoulders. A small hairpin with the Kiva emblem was held neatly in front of her hair, having white high heels and nice make up making her look like a real princess. And in her arms, was Masao in his baby clothing and wrapped with a white warm blanket and the black Kiva insignia on it.

"What do you think, Daddy? Doesn't Morgan look beautiful?" Severa asked as she was also dressed in the same clothing as Morgan, excluding the hairpin since she let her hair flow out naturally and having a small tiara.

"I think you both look beautiful." I smiled.

"Really?" Severa and Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks, Daddy/Father!" both of my daughters smiled.

"Gwampa~!" Louise's cute voice said as she sprinted towards me and hugged my leg, as I carried her in my arms. She wore a light pink frilly dress with black Mary Janes and long white socks, along with her hair being a bit wavy too.

"Yes, Louise? What is it, sweetie?"

"Does Louise look pretty like Gwamma?" Louise asked.

"Of course Louise. You're pretty like your grandma." I smiled.

"Weally?" Louise asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Louise cheered hugging me. "I wuv you Gwampa!"

"You're too cute, Louise. Grandpa just wants to eat you up!" I teased a bit while kissing her cheek, and she giggled happily.

"Alright, we're all set now, Kurogasa." Kaa–san said as she walked out with Cordelia while Serena and Morgana happily ran downstairs to show their friends. And oh, those girls also wore the same thing too.

"Mother seems to have a bit of trouble wearing royal dresses." Cordelia said as she was in her sky blue dress with white slippers, similar to what Cinderella wears and in her arms was the awakened Kyoshiro in his warm blue blanket, wearing his baby clothing and baby cap.

"I don't usually indulge myself wearing these fancy clothes. I would prefer to wear my usual ones." Kaa-san said to my wife. Kaa-san's long hair was tied in a ponytail and it rested on her right shoulder, while wearing a blood red Victorian dress with white frills in the middle, exposing her shoulders. She also wore a white formal long skirt and high heels to finish up those little touches.

"This is only a yearly thing Kaa–san." I said going up to her, placing my hand on her shoulders. "And besides, you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Thank you my dear. It's so nice to hear that from you." Kaa–san smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Well now, shall we get going?" Father asked. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Yeah, we should." I nodded.

"I bet Kan'shou is waiting for us too." Morgan pointes out.

"Let~'s go, go~!" Louise chirped happily.

"Okay Louise, we're going." I chuckled.

* * *

_In the AU Ylisse…_

_"Hm… where is everyone? They're late." Laurent commented as he looked at his watch. They were gathered at a field with several big rocks around them, if people need to sit down and rest._

_"But Laurent," Noire said as she sat on a big rock making charms. "The meeting doesn't start for another 10 minutes. Right, Athena?"_

_"Hai~!" Athena chirped absentmindedly. "Even I just returned from finished teaching new kids for basic magic~!"_

_"Well, they ought to be early so we can start on time!" Laurent insisted. "The Shepherds don't gather just for ceremony, you know. It's been a year since we defeated Grima… Already they're acting as if the world is immune to crisis!"_

_"I–I'm sorry…" Noire stuttered._

_"You don't need to apologize, Noire." Laurent waved off with a sigh. You and Athena got here even earlier than I did."_

_"Well, Athena and I figured we could work on these while we waited…" Noire said, holding up a few unfinished good luck charms._

_"And most of them look pre~tty~!" Athena added._

_"Oh, that's right. I'd heard you started making good luck charms for the people. I'm told they're quite the hit." He recalled. "It must be that happiness curse you put on them. Can I have a look at that one?" he asked while extending his hand._

_"Um…" Noire pondered as she grabbed one of the good luck charms, but as soon as she grabbed a hold of it… "DESIST, FOOL! YOUR CLUMSY HANDS WILL ONLY DESTROY MY CREATION."_

_"Eek!" Laurent squeaked. "Right, then…"_

_"Noire~, you did it again~." Athena said absentmindedly to her best friend, unaffected by her sudden change of tone._

_Noire's demeanor suddenly changed back to being timid, "S–Sorry…"_

_"Well, you three are early." Kjelle's voice said. Laurent, Noire, and Athena turned to see her, Danny, and Owain approach them. "I thought we would be the first here."_

_"Hello, Kjelle, Danny, Owain." Noire greeted._

_"Konnichiwa~!" Athena waved._

_"Have you finished evaluating the new recruits?" Laurent asked._

_"We have." Danny nodded. _

_"They're quite tough! Although that probably goes without saying, considering the horrors they have survived. They'll make fine Shepherds. Don't you agree, Owain?" Kjelle asked as they looked to the said person who was rather a bit depressed._

_"Yep. They were, uh… something." Owain got out while rubbing the back of his neck._

_"A–re~?" Athena blinked. "Cousin Owain doesn't act like his usual self~."_

_"It would seem so, milady." Danny sighed._

_"But is that all you have to say? They were "something"?" Noire asked before she glared at the said character. "…Who are you, and what have you done with Owain?"_

_"I assure you, milord Owain is the same person that fought with us a year ago." Danny said._

_"But why s cousin in bad moo~d?" Athena asked._

_"Haven't you heard? Owain's world has been shattered." Kjelle said._

_"Shattered? How?" Laurent asked confused, raising an eyebrow._

_"You don't understand…" Owain mumbled before saying with some bravado, "The world finally SPEAKS MY LANGUAGE!"_

_"Huh?" Laurent asked even _more_ confused._

_"Now when I say, "My sword hand twitches," people don't look at me funny. They say, "Lord Owain will show the forces of evil what's what," or… "Don't mess with the blood of The Exalt!" …They actually say what I expect them to!" He then slumped saying, "I don't know how to cope…"_

_"Well, enjoy it while you can. The novelty will wear off soon enough." Kjelle said patting his shoulder._

_"Heh, that's what _you_ think." Owain scoffed. "I'm already toying with the idea of adapting my adventures for the theater. Just imagine: Tales of the Great and Mighty Owain-now with song and dance!"_

_"I'd… rather not imagine that, actually…" Laurent sweat dropped._

_"Agreed. That would be quite the sight to see… a bad one…" Danny sweat dropped too._

_"Oh, come now, Danny! You know how good my idea is, right?!" Owain desperately asked._

_"Milord, this is _you_ we're talking about. Who _knows_ what would happen…" Danny deadpanned as Owain immediately shifted his attention to his cousin._

_"You like my idea, right, cousin?" he asked her._

_"Ara~! It's Inigo, Brady, Yarne, and Apollo~!" Athena said, completely ignoring him, while waving to the four people in question._

_"Hey! Don't ignore me!"_

_"O~i! Over here!" Athena said absentmindedly._

_"I think milady Athena agrees with us…" Danny said, making Owain slump down on all fours._

_"My world… is completely shattered…" Owain mumbled._

_"Hey there, you guys!" Inigo waved happily as the four approached them._

_Apollo looked down and noticed Owain's predicament. "What happened to _him_?"_

_"It's best not to know Apollo." Danny said._

_"It's good to see you all again!" Inigo smiled. "How long as it been?"_

_"Feels like just yesterday we were fightin' that evil dragon, yeah?" Brady smirked._

_"Shh! Keep it down, Brady! You're gonna give away my position!" Yarne hushed, making Owain look at him after he was finished being depressed._

_"What, are you still worried about going extinct?" Owain asked._

_"Are you kidding? No!" Yarne squeaked. "I'm trying to get away from those lunatic conservationists."_

_"Is that the reason why he _always_ wears a cloak to cover his identity?" Apollo deadpanned._

_"I believe so, despite the circumstances of receiving many rumors regarding a cloaked man walking around the city to avoid being suspected…" Danny pondered._

_"Um… what's going on around here?" Noire asked, as she doesn't understand the situation._

_"Apparently, the Ylisseans found out how rare Yarne's species is." Inigo explained. "Now they've started a Save the Taguel foundation."_

_"If I try to eat anything even remotely suspect, they pin me to the ground! They won't let me shape shift, either, in case I "become a target." I'm so sick of being treated like a pet, I could retch…" Yarne complained._

_"Not exactly a dream, come true, huh?" Noire winced._

_"It's nice to not worry about dying out, but they follow me everywhere. …And I mean _everywhere_."_

_"I know the feeling…" Another voice said. They all turned to see Nah, Bakuya, and Kan'shou approaching the group._

_"Nah!" Yarne exclaimed._

_"Kan'shou! Bakuya!" Owain exclaimed._

_"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kan'shou said._

_"How's Chon'sin coming along?" Noire asked._

_"'Tis one task that is difficult to accomplish, but as the two of us are leaders of the country, we shall strive to assure it has reached its former glory once more." Bakuya explained._

_"It's good to see you all." Nah yawned._

_"You too, but…" Laurent began._

_"Those are some serious bags under your eyes there. What gives?" Brady asked._

_"Tell me about it. I can barely sleep." Nah sighed. "Now that Lady Tiki is gone, everyone has started worshipping me. Worshipping! They think I'm the new Voice. I can't so much as step outside without being hounded…"_

_"Aye, and she evened asked for our help in order to control the sudden mass of crowds." Kan'shou pointed out._

_"The people of Chon'sin lie within the beliefs of the Voice and the Founder of Chon'sin." Bakuya added._

_"Finally, someone who understands my pain!" Yarne exclaimed. "The rest of you are lucky you're human."_

_"And I'm glad we are." Kjelle agreed._

_"Then again, they give me absolutely anything I ask for, which is kind of nice." Nah reconsidered. "Let me know if you need anything. I've got you covered."_

_"On second thought, you don't understand my pain at all…" Yarne slumped._

_"Oh give it a rest will ya Yarne?" Brady groaned._

_At that point, they heard a wyvern roar._

_"Eeek! Yarne squeaked in fear, hiding behind Apollo. "Somebody save me!"_

_"Ah mou~! Will you relax? It's just a wyvern's roar!" Apollo exclaimed._

_"Indeed. How dare you speak so rudely of such a fine creature." a familiar voice said as he and the wyvern landed on the ground._

_"Ack! Stranger danger! Whoever you are, stay away!" Yarne squeaked, making the young man confused more than ever._

_"…Hm?" he got out._

_"Who are you?" Bakuya questioned._

_"I don't know this guy." Yarne whimpered._

_"Yarne's right. I don't recognize him either." Nah said,_

_"Are you one of the new recruits? I'll find someone to take care of you." Kjelle said. The young man's eye twitched at that._

_"Sorry for the trouble, but there are a few papers you'll need to fill out first…" Owain said._

_"…Are you all _daft_? It's me, Gerome!"_

_"G–Gerome?" Most of them exclaimed in unison._

_"Of course… Who else I would be?" Gerome pointed out._

_"And I am the proof of it." Kivat II fluttered in, perching on his shoulder._

_"Oh yeah… I guess you were sorta… shaped like that." Owain got out._

_"You said it like it wasn't convincing enough for you…" Apollo deadpanned._

_"There's something strange about Gerome~" Athena noticed._

_"Come to think of it… where's your mask, Gerome?" Noire asked._

_"I decided I no longer need it. I haven't worn it in some time, actually." Gerome said. "To be honest, it, uh… it made it kind of hard to see the wyverns…"_

_"And how is the wyvern conservation project going?" Danny asked._

_"Well enough. Truthfully, the best part of taking off my mask is that no one recognizes me. No one treats me like a hero. I am completely, blissfully anonymous!"_

_"Lucky you!" Kjelle sighed. "Perhaps we all should have worn masks during our struggles. Or maybe we should all go buy some right now…"_

_"Oh, yes. I'm sure _that_ will stop us from standing out." Inigo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I like being a celebrity. The house is always packed when Grima's slayer takes the dance floor!"_

_"You finally became a dancer?" Nah asked._

_"I became someone who dances, anyway." Inigo said. "It makes people smile, and that makes me happy too. If things go well, I might start taking offers to dance at festivals."_

_"That would be amazing! Just think of all the girls who would throw themselves at your feet." Nah exclaimed._

_"Aye, having many girls set their eyes upon you would definitely make them fall for you." Bakuya nodded, agreeing with the idea._

_"Hmm… not a bad idea, Bakuya." Inigo nodded a bit before he looked at her again. "But I'm sort of over all that. Well, not quite over it, but…"_

_"Wait a second…" Nah gasped. "The world's most notorious womanizer has retired?!"_

_"Fie! What has happened to our Inigo?!" Bakuya exclaimed._

_"People _do_ change overtime, imouto." Kan'shou said_

_"Let's hear what he _actually_ has to say first, okay?" Apollo suggested._

_"So, what made you decided to reach that hypothesis?" Laurent questioned._

_"It's just… now that I dance, girls smile back even without a terrible pickup line. And besides, I'm busy with my Shepherd duties and dance practice and the like." Inigo said._

_"No kiddin'. You messed up your steps in the third song in today's set." Brady scoffed._

_"Was it that obvious?" Inigo chuckled sheepishly._

_"Was it obvious?! I thought I was playin' the wrong song, you klutz!" Brady snapped. "Mess up all you want in practice, but you better shape up for the real deal. …Although I could stand to work on my playin' a bit too."_

_"Ara~ you should've heard it too~!" Kiva–la cooed as she came from behind Apollo's hair. "It sounds so beautiful~!"_

_"Kiva–la, where have you been?" Apollo asked._

_"Ara~, you sure got some nerve asking a girl about her private things, Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"You're a female Kivat… that's different." Apollo deadpanned._

_"But I'm a full grown Kivat now~" Kiva–la cooed before she looked at Brady. "And Brady–chama here would weep out once he made a good song~!"_

_"What's this? Brady makes songs?" Bakuya asked._

_"And he plays for Inigo?" Laurent added._

_"Yeah. I write the songs and play violin, and he dances along. I always wanted to be a composer, so it was a good fit." Brady said._

_"Hence, the reason why he left the priesthood to me and made me teach newly recruited monks." Apollo whined as Brady looked down a bit._

_"Ma wanted it too… when she was alive." Brady muttered. It was a bit silent at that moment._

_"Well, I think it's wonderful you both made your dreams come true." Noire smiled._

_"Hmmm… Thanks." Brady smiled gently, before going back to his normal self. "…I brew a mean cuppa tea too, ya know. One of these days I'll run with that. But right now I got other things on the slate."_

_"Owain's going to join us, he said. What was the idea again?" Inigo asked._

_"I'm going to immortalize my numerous adventures in song and dance. My vocal cords twitch!" Owain said theatrically._

_"Here we go again…" Kjelle sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"Ugh, milord Owain…" Danny face palmed._

_"Wa~h! Cousin Owain is about to sing~!" Athena clapped absentmindedly, making Nah look at her with a sweat drop._

_"You _always_ find things interesting, huh Athena?" Nah asked, making Athena look at her with a huge question mark above her head._

_"_Anyways_, if everyone is here, we should all get started now." Laurent suggested._

_"Pardon me, but might I join you?" A familiar voice asked, surprising them._

_"Lucina!" Most of the kids exclaimed._

_"Milady Lucina, why are you here?!" Danny panicked._

_"Shouldn't you stay in the castle, new Exalt?" Kan'shou asked._

_"Don't worry. I've left Ylisstol in the hands of capable soldiers. It'll be fine while I'm away." Lucina assured._

_"We're not worried about Ylisstol. We're worried about you!" Gerome said. "As gifted as you are with a sword, the Exalt shouldn't be walking around alone."_

_"Who said I was alone?" Lucina smiled._

_"Huh?" Gerome asked confused._

_"Hello there!" a red haired girl chirped as she came out from behind Lucina. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, wearing red merchant clothing with a yellow line that ran through the middle, wearing brown pants and boots. On her side, she equipped herself with a Levin Sword._

_"Who is this?" Laurent asked._

_"The name's Anna, the daughter of Anna and Stahl!" the merchant introduced. "And I know what you guys are trying to say here, but let me remind you that during the war, I traveled across the world to save my fellow aunts too."_

_"I know this may sound like a stupid question, but who are these aunts of yours?" Apollo asked._

_"Well, there's Anna the Merchant, Anna the Inventor, Anna, Anna, Anna and the list goes on!" Anna got out. "Does that answer your question?"_

_"Yeah, sorry I asked…" Apollo deadpanned._

_"And from this day on, I shall be your trusty Treasurer, so rest assured, fellow Shepherds!" Anna assured._

_"At the very least, she is from someone that our parents knew, so it would be alright…" Danny said._

_"But, Lucy~! Is the the only one with you~?" Athena asked._

_"Ta–daaa!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see two Pegasi land on the ground. On one was Cynthia and on the other was… Severa and Morgan? "Say hello to Cynthia of the _all new_ Ylissean Pegasus Knights!"_

_"Cynthia?! Where did you come from?" Kjelle gasped,_

_"Great entrance, right? I always dreamed Phila's knights would one day ride again." Cynthia grinned. "And hey, if the Shepherds get another shot, who says the Pegasus Knights can't too?"_

_"Cynthia begged me, and I just couldn't say no." Lucina giggled._

_"Hey, either way, you need protection, right? Win–win. Me and my sisters won't let anyone put a scratch on you!"_

_"Yeah, and my son and I would make sure that nothing happens to our Exalt here!" Kivat assured, but Bakuya noticed something._

_"Beg pardon, but did I hear this right?" Bakuya said. "You did mentioned 'sisters', correct?"_

_"Yep, you got that right!" Cynthia chirped happily._

_"Who else is in the Pegasus knights?" Noire asked._

_"Take a wild guess." Morgan giggled happily, making Severa slightly fluster._

_Eventually the rest of the Shepherds caught on. "Oh? Does that mean Severa joined the squad? Are you following your Mother's footsteps, young lady?" Danny asked politely._

_"Does it matter?" Severa asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeesh, I wasn't about to say no to Cynthia. And don't get it in your head that I want to be like my mother."_

_"Heh. Why would we ever think that?" Noire giggled._

_"Severa's _amazing_, you guys. She handles a lance better than anyone, and you should see her toss a javelin!" Cynthia said excited. "I bet Cordelia herself couldn't throw half as far. The rest of us have a lot of catching up to do."_

_"I can see the capital is in good hands!" Nah smiled._

_"Yep, and even the children of the Legendary Riders are here, assembled once more!" Owain said triumphantly._

_"Milord, please don't try to embarrass yourself this time…" Danny sighed._

_"Come now, Danny! Take some pride of bearing such a title! You deserve it!" Owain exclaimed._

_"I would prefer to keep my profile as low as possible." Danny pointed out._

_"Both of us too." the twins said in unison._

_"Don't lump me in on your usual stuff, Owain." Apollo said._

_"Don't be like that, you guys!" Owain exclaimed before turning to his cousin. "At least _you're_ on my side, right, cousin?"_

_"Hm~, I wonder what I should cook for today~?" Athena wondered _easily_ sidetracking the situation, making _all_ the Shepherds sweat drop._

_"In any case, you can put your worries to rest." Lucina said. "And really, can you blame me for coming? You gather everyone together and don't even invite me? I've missed you!"_

_"You take after your father, Lucina. At least from what I've heard." Owain said. "…Anyway, here we all are. The Eighteen Heroes! Let's get this meeting started, Laurent."_

_"Right you are." Laurent nodded._

* * *

The party we had inside Castle Doran was lively as it's always been, every year. The only difference is that more children are participating in the party and it keeps growing. "Should you need some rest, let me know, Morgan. You're still recovering from your yesterday's delivery, after all..." Kan'shou said worriedly.

"I'll take things slow, Kan'shou. So, don't worry about it." Morgan assured her husband with her bubbly smile while holding Masao in her arms, despite how tired she is.

"Things are getting more interesting by the year, Kurogasa." Tiki said. "And I'm certain your newborn son and grandson would have a bright future ahead of them after they received the blessing from Naga, after the rite we did earlier."

"I'm sure they will." I smiled.

"And almost everyone here now has children." Tiki added.

"Yeah, this party keeps on growing."

"Oooh! Meat! I like it!" Nowi chirped happily as she munched on one happily. Her child, Polli, looked at her.

"Nowi, Polli want to eat meat!" Gregor pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Now blinked as she wanted to feed her with a slice of meat. "Here~ you go!"

"Mom, you can't feed her like that!" Nah intervened. "Polli is still young to chew something chewy!"

"You worry too much, Nah! She's fine!" Nowi waved off. "Can't you see her set of teeth all nice and fangy?"

"That's not the point!" Nah snapped.

"Just give it a rest Nah," Brady sighed.

"Yeah, and besides it's not stopping your son, from eating meat too!" Nowi pointed out.

"Huh?" Nah blinked as she looks to her side and noticed her two-years-old son, Alex, chewing a piece of meat in his mouth. "Alex, why are you eating them?!"

"Ish teshty, mommy!" (It's tasty, Mommy!) The young Manakete exclaimed. The child has blondish green hair with pointy ears, as his small figure resembled Nah's underneath his red shirt and pants and boots.

"You can't eat it yet! You need to try something soft first!" Nah told her son.

"Ugh, this is gonna give me a headache…" Brady groaned.

"Caterina, chew your food well." Cynthia said to her two year old daughter.

"But the food, tastes too good Mommy!" Caterina said.

"Sweetie, if you eat too fast, you're going to choke." Inigo added. I chuckled at that seeing the 2 year old version of Cynthia. The only difference is that her hair color was like her father's.

"Heh, heh, this party's livelier than last year." Kivat chuckled, perching on my shoulder.

"It sure is, Kivat." I smiled.

At the corner, Lucia, Cecilia, Felghana and Ruka with the rest of the orphans giggled happily while listening to Akane–chan's funny story. Mai'yu stayed close to Bakuya, much to the latter's confusion. "Mai'yu, what's the matter?" she asked motherly, as Mai'yu covered her face on her mother's dress while tugging it.

"From the looks of it, she wanted to go to where Mama is, but she's a bit shy when the others are around…" Apollo noticed.

"And she being silent is another thing too… she usually does this with the orphans… other than Okaa–sama's children…" Bakuya said worriedly. "Mai'yu, don't you want to be with the other children?" She asked. Mai'yu shook her hand and stayed close to her.

"Mattaku…" Apollo sighed.

"Man, I feel bad for the kid…" Kivat said.

"She's just too shy, like Olivia." I pointed out.

"What's the matter here?" Libra asked, catching their attention.

"Papa/Otou–sama." both of them said in unison. Mai'yu noticed and immediately ran toward him, much to Libra's confusion.

"Grandpa…" Mai'yu muttered cutely.

"What's the matter grandchild?" Libra asked kindly, kneeling down to her.

"She wants to go to Mama, but she's too shy." Apollo sighed.

"Is that so?" Libra said, before looking at Mai'yu with a smile. "Do you want me to go with you to Grandma?" Mai'yu looked at her, and looking at the orphans again. While she was still in doubt, Libra smiled while gently patting her head. "Do not worry, Mai'yu. I'm here if you need me."

Eventually, Mai'yu looked at her grandpa and nodded. "…okay."

"Gomenne, Otou–sama. For troubling you with this." Bakuya apologized.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Libra smiled before picking up Mai'yu. "That's how your daughter is. I don't blame her for that." With that, he led Mai'yu to Akane–chan.

"Yeah, drink up boys! The fun's just getting started!" Vaike cheered.

"Geez Vaike, easy on the drinking." Sully sighed.

"Let her be, woman! He's a big boy now! Ba, ha, ha!" Ursor laughed heartily.

"We should enjoy this while the night is still young!" Basilio agreed.

"But it's too bad that Chrom or Kurogasa would join us for the drinking… it would be much more fun…" Father sighed as he drank down his beer.

"Sorry, Father…" I sweat dropped. "I'm not the kind of person that would like to get drunk since I can't hold any alcohol…"

"Um… Father?" a young Taguel asked, catching Yarne's attention.

"H–Huh?" Yarne said startled. "What's the matter, Will?"

"Is what Grandmother said true? About trying to repopulate the Taguel?" Will asked.

"Uh… I think you'll have to be older to understand." Yarne sweat dropped.

"Aww, why not?" Will, whined.

"Because you're not ready yet!"

"You'll understand in due time grandchild." Panne smiled gently, patting her grandson's head.

"Aww, ok…" Will pouted while looking at Yarne's younger self. "Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Do the Taguel always look scared? Because Pellinore seems to look like one." Will bluntly pointed out, making the five-year-old Pellinore flinch slightly.

"Such bold words…" Kjelle sweat dropped from her son's words just now.

"ALICE! GET THAT BUG AWAY FROM US!" Perseus, Felghana, Rua, Ruka, Lucia, Cecilia, Owen who is Lissa and Gaius's kid, Azure, Brandon who is Maribelle's and Donnel's kid, Salome who is Kjelle and Vaike's kid, Pellinore, William who is Miriel and Ricken's kid, and Gloria who is Henry and Tharja's kid, shouted as they were being chased around by Alice holding a small caterpillar.

"But this caterpillar looks so cu~te!" Alice said absentmindedly.

"And of course, Alice has to be that absentminded…" I sweat dropped.

"You have to remember, aibou… that's little Athena right there…" Kivat sweat dropped as Alice noticed Elie and Andy walking towards her.

"What do you got there, Alice?" Andy asked, and she presented it to the two.

"It's a caterpillar~!" Alice said absentmindedly.

"Wah~! Kawaii~!" Elie cooed happily.

"Her too huh?" I said, sweat dropping even larger.

"That's my daughter for ya." Storm sweat dropped too.

"At least everybody's enjoying themselves." Ricken said.

"Yeah, and I'd never thought I'd eat this much." Stahl said happily, eating a drumstick and having a little bit of a curve on his stomach.

"Father, you shouldn't eat too much!" the five year old Anna pouted at her dad. "If you keep this up, you might eat all of the food!"

"Oh, don't you worry about it, little Anna." Stahl assured his daughter. "There's still plenty of food on the table."

"Mom's gonna get angry again if she finds out again!" little Anna warned.

"And I already did…" Anna frowned.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" Stahl squeaked.

"I told you Father…" little Anna pouted. "You don't want to listen to me…"

"Stahl, what did I told you already?" Anna questioned, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" Stahl got out… until he noticed something. "Then… if you want to stop me, why don't you try stopping Gaius too?"

"What?" Anna blinked and when she turned around, Gaius was chowing down one of the large cakes on his own… accompanied with a few muffins, candies and whatever sweet stuff he could get his hands on.

"Gaius, stop eating all the sweets!" Lissa huffed, pulling him back from the dessert table.

"But I can't help it!" Gaius whined.

"Oh man, Gaius, hands off the sweets!" Anna said. "Anna, watch your dad." She said to her daughter before going to help Lissa.

"And as usual, there are some things that won't change even after years go by…" Storm added.

"He loves his stuff…" I commented.

"He's called Sweet Tooth thief for a reason, y'know?" Kivat pointed out.

"Hahahahaha! Give us more mead!" Gregor laughed heartily.

"That's right, keep it comin'!" Basilio laughed too.

"Golly, I better keep up *hic*." Kellam said.

"Feel the wrath of my delicious sword!" Frederick said drunk, which I haven't seen in a _long_ time and he swung a chicken leg, only to hit Donnel on the head.

"Hey, watch where you swing that!" Donnel frowned, giving the stink eye.

"Brother, why Father acting like that?" Danny asked.

"Father got drunk again…" Daniel sighed.

"Ara, let him have his time, dear. Your father needs to loosen up once in a while, ne?" Nee–san smiled while holding Tommy in her arms, who was sucking his thumb on one hand while holding her necklace on the other.

"Mother?" Danny asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think I can be the next IXA, like you, Father, and Brother?" Danny asked, as his eyes were filled with hope.

"Of course dear." Nee–san smiled.

"Really?" Danny asked with glee.

"I think you got what it takes." I said, approaching him. "You've been working really hard and I'm sure you'll do well."

"Really, Uncle?" Danny asked innocently.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" I asked.

"But, you gotta keep training to earn it, kiddo! That's how my partner and I ended up partners for life!" Kibat said.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Danny smiled.

"I'm sure you will." I smiled.

"So Noire~ who are you going to name your child~?" Athena asked.

"Hmm~, let's see…" Noire pondered.

"We know for certain it would be a girl, according to the maiden's prediction." Laurent pointed out.

"Well… there is one name I could think of." Noire trailed off while looking at Athena.

"Hm~?" Athena blinked in confusion.

"Well, who is it?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, we all want to know." Lucina smiled.

"Well…" Noire smiled a bit. "I'm going to name my child after my best friend: Athena."

"A–re~?" Athena blinked.

"Named after, Cousin Athena?" Lucina said.

"What makes you say that?" Laurent asked.

"Because both Athena and I go way back during our time before we ended up landing here." Noire explained. "Both of us would always try to cheer each other up, despite the dire times and I couldn't help but think that without Athena around, I can't seem to survive on my own."

"Hm~ I don't mind~" Athena smiled. "Besides~, you always needed someone to look after you~!"

"I thought it was the other way around…" Noire deadpanned, looking at the confused Athena.

"Oh, it doesn't matter~! I'm happy~!" Athena said before hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Athena." Noire blushed with a smile.

At that point, Chrom klinked his glass with a fork. "May I have your attention please?" He asked, asking everyone's attention.

"There he is, ready to give his grand speech." Maribelle said.

"Is that so?" Cherche said while looking behind her, seeing Andy tending her Minerva. "Andy, try to make Minerva's calm down."

"Of course, Mother." Andy nodded.

"Let's see what this shounen has to say now." Kivat II said while perching on Cherche's shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming into our yearly annual dinner." Chrom began. "You know that I don't do well when it comes to make fancy speeches but I'll try my best to sum it up in a nutshell."

"You better make it snappy!" Lissa shouted, and most of the Shepherds laughed a bit.

"Please, Aunt Lissa. Try to lower your voice a bit. Marth is asleep and some of the infants just calmed down…" Lucina said.

"Whoops, sorry!" Lissa cringed.

"To continue on, this year was an interesting one for all of us." Chrom began. "Recently, Naga from another world have teleported a few family members to assist our alternative children in order to prevent their demise in the hands of the Fell Dragon. And yesterday, we were able to put Grima to sleep for good on that very day. If it wasn't for that call, their future might have gone bleak and for that, I thank you all for fighting together one last time, just like in our prime days." Chrom smiled, making most of the parents, smile, while a few of the children were confused on what he said. "My friend, do you want to add anything else?"

"Uh… me?" I blinked, pointing at myself.

"Yeah, go on aibou." Kivat encouraged.

"Go on my love. You can do it." Cordelia smiled.

"Uh… you guys do know that when it comes to speeches, I'm actually not good at it?" I reminded.

"My son, this isn't one of those formal meetings with the country." Father reminded. "And even Chrom said himself that he isn't used to using fancy words."

"Agreed. Go on, my dear. The night will not be over until you finish your speech." Kaa-san encouraged with her usual kind smile.

"Yes, and we always end our night with your speech, Kurogasa–dono." Jiro pointed out.

"Yep! So go on and claim your stage already!" Ramon chirped.

"Break… leg!" Riki exclaimed.

"Uh… right." I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"You can do it." Cordelia smiled again.

I nodded at my wife and then, stood next to Chrom. "Uh… well, as Chrom said, this year was interesting. We helped our alternate and saved that world from the hands of Grima once again. But this party here is not just for celebrating that." I then looked at Morgan holding Masao with a smile. "Yesterday, Morgan became a mother and I got a second grandchild. You have no idea how happy I am to have Masao here in the world."

"And Lady Tiki performed a rite to ensure that both his son and grandson would alway received the blessing of Naga." Say'ri added.

"Aw~, thanks so much, you guys! It means so much to me!" Morgan smiled while she st on a chair due to her fatigue.

"Suck it all up, Morgan! Today's your day, after all!" Severa smiled.

"Aw c'mon sis, you're making me blush." Morgan said bashfully.

"Like father, like daughter." Kivat chuckled.

"Pyun, pyun~ it sure~ is!" Tatsulot commented.

"And with that, I want to propose to everyone a toast!" I said while I raised my glass high, as others followed suit. Even some of the kids followed the gesture and their glass had grape juice.

"For a better future!" Chrom said out loud, as the rest followed suit.

* * *

_"And with that, we have the final briefing regarding Chon'sin." Kan'shou concluded._

_"Well, I really hope that once Chon'sin is fully recovered, I want to visit there!" Morgan perked happily._

_"You will." Bakuya said._

_"In fact, we should host a feast once Chon'sin is restored." Kan'shou thought out loud._

_"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Morgan chirped._

_"Someone is happy about it…" Severa smirked._

_"Well, I heard their place has variety of food we could try!" Morgan said excitedly, before Laurent let out a few coughs to get their attention._

_"All of that stuff can be done after we have fully recovered this whole world, Morgan." Laurent said before he took out another file._

_"Man, just how long do we have to do this?" Yarne asked._

_"As long as it takes." Nah added._

_"And next, I have a report about the restoration of Mount Prism, which is–" Laurent tried to speak, only to have Minerva let out a small roar, catching the latter's attention. "…Gerome. Please keep your mount quiet during the meeting."_

_"Sorry. …What is it, Minerva?" Gerome asked. Minerva roared again. "What? Rey–Kivat and Sagark are coming?"_

_"Huh?" The group asked confused before looking to see Rey–Kivat and Sagark flying towards them._

_"I bring news!" Rey–Kivat said as he flew to Bakuya._

_"What is it Rey–Kivat?" Bakuya asked._

_"Risen are attacking a village~!" Sagark panicked._

_"What?!" The group asked shocked._

_"Are you sure?" Lucina asked._

_"We are milady." Rey–Kivat said._

* * *

**BGM: Zero no Tsukaima OST 02 – Gandaaruvu**

_"I guess peace is an ongoing project." Yarne sighed._

_"Aye, and it would take some time before peace truly comes to us…" Kan'shou added._

_"Kan'shou's right! We'll extinguish them all the same anyways!" Apollo pointed out._

_"It just a time consuming process, that's all." Inigo nodded._

_"And so the mighty heroes fight on, uncertain as to when their tale would end…" Owain spoke theatrically._

_"And thus begins milord Owain's act once more…" Danny sighed._

_"Let them be, Da~nny!" Athena said happily. "It's no fun if we all act stiffy~!"_

_"Let the Risen come! We'll knock 'em into next week." Brady challenged._

_"Looks like someone's overconfident…" Apollo deadpanned._

_"It has been a while since we've really flexed our muscles, hasn't it?" Nah said._

_"I know. I'm going to enjoy scattering these scoundrels." Kjelle smirked._

_"I'm glad I brought my bow." Noire smiled._

_"Now hold on just a moment! You're not _all_ marching out there, are you? It's just a handful of Risen." Laurent said incredulously._

_"Hey, ya never can be too sure!" Brady exclaimed._

_"Indeed. Who knows if the enemies were expecting a few of us to appear and ambush us from the back?" Rey–Kivat added._

_"We shouldn't spare any resources when it comes to keeping the locals safe." Yarne said._

_"Better too many of us than too few." Gerome concluded._

_"Yes, Laurent. So stop complaining and get your equipment!" Inigo commanded, much to the latter's surprise._

_"What?! I didn't volunteer!" Laurent remarked as he looked at the twins. "Both of you are participating as well?"_

_"Aye, we are." Kan'shou said._

_"We cannot neglect the innocents from danger they are facing." Bakuya added as she unsheathed her katana._

_"Look out, vile Risen! Chrom's New Shepherds are about to ruin your day!" Owain shouted before running off._

_"Oi, matte o~!" Apollo whined before he followed him along with the rest of the Shepherds and henshin partners, leaving Cynthia, Lucina, Severa, and Morgan, along with Kivat and Kibat._

_"And there they go." Morgan sighed._

_"Dashing off to another battle ahead of them…" Kibat sighed._

_"Just leave 'em be! They haven't enjoyed their time like this for quite a while, so it's good to relive their old memories, y'know?" Kivat said._

_It was then Cynthia approached her sister, looking shyly. "Um… sis?"_

_"What's wrong, Cynthia?" Lucina asked._

_"Do you think they'll be all right?"_

_"Against a handful of Risen?" Severa scoffed. "I think they can handle things. Come on. They haven't even been gone an hour." But then teased her saying, "…Or wait, let me guess. You want an excuse to try out your new battle cries?"_

_Th–That is _not true_. I'm just worried. That's all." Cynthia stuttered._

_"It's all right, Cynthia. I understand." Lucina smiled. "Go check on our friends. Consider that an order from your Exalt."_

_"You mean it? Thanks, Lucina!" Cynthia chirped before flying off with her Pegasus._

_"Sis, is it okay if I tag along with her too?" Morgan asked._

_"Just go on ahead. Have fun kicking their butts, alright?" Severa said, making Morgan perk up._

_"Thanks!" Morgan smiled before she quickly hopped onto Cynthia's Pegasus and both of them quickly flew away._

_"Oi! Wait for me!" Kibat exclaimed as he frantically followed suit, only leaving Kivat, Severa and Lucina._

_"You sure you should be sending one of your guards away?" Severa asked._

_"And yourself? Sending your own family to aid their quest too?" Lucina countered._

_"She'll be fine. I know because she always has her partner with her." Severa assured before turning to Lucina. "So, don't worry about it."_

_"I know." Lucina nodded. "At the very least, I still have you, Severa. And of course myself. I've smashed apart my share of Risen."_

_"Ha! If those numbnuts think The Exalt's an easy target, they're in for a nasty surprise." Kivat exclaimed. "This exalt can even beat them up without aibou's help too!"_

_"That's not true, Kivat. Of course I need her. She's the source of my strength." Lucina said._

_"Mm–hmm." Severa nodded as Lucina held her hands, smiling gently._

_"I mean it, Severa." she began. "Your father and mine were best friends before Grima took over your father's body. Both of them would always look at each other's back, supporting from one man to another. I wanted to share that kind of friendship that our fathers have."_

_"Yeah, if you say so." Severa said. "Well, Cynthia's got her orders, so why don't you and I wait for her at the castle? I'll give you a ride. Let me just get saddled up, and I'll be right back."_

_"Okay." Lucina nodded._

_"C'mon Kivat, let's go." Severa said._

_"Right behind ya aibou." Kivat said before they both left, leaving Lucina by herself._

**End BGM**

* * *

_"Thank you, Severa. Kivat." Lucina thanked as she looked at the sky, letting the gentle wind blow on her hair. "The sky is lovely today. Isn't it, Father? I cannot tell you how happy I am– how lucky I am to be safe with my friends. But I feel guilty too. Guilty knowing that you and Mother and so many others cannot share in this joy." she said as she looked at her sword in its sheath. "If only this sword of mine would glow again, and bring the _real_ you here to my side." she wished, only to shake her head in denial while still smiling. "…It's a silly wish, isn't it? Even an Exalt has her flights of fancy, I suppose…"_

_"Lucina! All ready!" Severa exclaimed._

_"C'mon and let's get going already!" Kivat shouted._

_"I'll be right there!" Lucina shouted as she quickly mounted on Severa's Pegasus and the three headed off, towards the castle._

_Unknown to the three of them, a pair of boots walked towards where Lucina stood and looked up high in the sky, smiling. _"The sky is lovely, Lucina. Just the sort of sky we fought to see again." he began. "But I am already at your side, my daughter. I always will be. Your sword may not flash, and you may not hear my voice. But all my friends are just a whisper away, watching over you."

* * *

**BGM: My dearest by Supercell**

**(So, everything that makes me whole ima kimi ni sasageyou~~)**

_While Chrom looked at the sky, another familiar figure stood next to him, looking at the same thing as he is. _"Isn't it right… Kurogasa?"

"…yeah."_ Kurogasa smiled._

**(I'm yours~~)**

_As the song kicks in, it zoomed out, revealing the former Shepherds and Riders, looking at the sky as well, with a smile carved on their faces as the same gentle wind blew on their hairs before they slowly faded away._

* * *

**(Nee~, kono sekai ni wa takusan no~)  
(Shiawase ga arunda ne)  
(Itsuka futari na~ra~)**

As night came late, I entered my room, getting ready to go to sleep. But, when I looked at the bed, Cordelia wasn't there, but instead, she was outside, standing outside on the balcony and looked at the oasis and the moon on her own while the gentle wind blew on her hair.

"Cordelia?" I asked, going over to her and she turned around, noticing me.

"Oh Kurogasa…" Cordelia said.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all." she answered as I joined her, looking at the view together.

It was then I decided to break the ice by asking her, "You're still wondering how our children in our AU world is doing right now, huh?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "How did you know?"

**(Dareka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde)  
(Kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you to shite mo)  
(Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinji you to sezu ni)  
(Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou toshite mo)**

"Easy, you're my wife." I smiled.

"Oh Kurogasa…" Cordelia giggled, as I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sure they're doing okay." I assured. "We saved their world didn't we?"

"Yes, I guess so." she smiled.

"And those girls are Kururugis and the bearers of Kiva. I'm sure they know what they're doing." I assured further. "They have us living inside their hearts, you know?"

"Yes… you're right." she nodded. "I wonder if we would be able to meet our other children in another world, like Lyon."

"If Naga permits that, then I'd be more than happy." I said. Cordelia then suddenly leaped into my arms, forcing me to carry her bridal style. "H–Hey, what's this now?"

**(Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo)  
(Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru)  
(So, everything that makes me whole ima kimi ni sasageyou~)**

"Carry me, anata. I'm tired." she said childishly, giggled a bit.

"What?" I scoffed with a chuckle.

"Please~?" Cordelia asked cutely.

"Heh, heh, okay, okay…" I chuckled as I carried her over to the bed and lied her down.

"And anata?"

"Yes, Cordelia?" I said while I scooted next to her.

"Aishiteru… Kurogasa Kururugi." she smiled as our faces leaned forward.

"Suki da… Cordelia Kururugi." I whispered gently before both of us shared a kiss.

**= I'M YOURS~ =**

**~FIN~**

* * *

WE DID IT! THE MOVIE FIC IS OVER!

*Cheers and Applause*

Thanks you guys! I couldn't have done this without you all. Especially without the Wild Fang! Hope you guys enjoyed fic! Thanks for reading and for the last time: WAKE UP! Defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


End file.
